Never Let Me Go
by itsnotaboutlove
Summary: All Andrea ever wanted, was to go into space and be like her father. Never, in a million years, would she expect the events to follow once it happened.
1. Chapter 1

_Santa Monica, California. 2249_

The hot summer day was coming to an end. The neighbors were returning from their activities from the beach, some by themselves and others with their children. The chatter about boats and seashells filled Christopher Pike's ears, as he stepped outside onto the patio.

"Daddy! Daddy!"

Christopher smiled, using one hand to block out the beating sun from his eyes.

"Andrea, what did we say about running?"

"We said not to do it, unless it was necessary!" the eight year old answered, as she moved quickly up the steps.

Christopher knelt down and Andrea threw her arms around him, "But this is very necessary, Daddy. I haven't seen you since Aunt Kitty's birthday!"

"Well, I guess it's alright then," he said with a smile.

Andrea brushed her damp hair away from her forehead, "So, what happened when you went away? Did you fight any bad space people? Did you go to Vulcan? Because Tommy from down the street said that you were going to Vulcan because Starfleet needed to find people to help with something big!"

Christopher was amazed at how much the little girl before him, knew so much about his job. Sure, the neighbors and her classmates knew about it. It was a daily topic in her everyday life. His life as well. Which was one of the many reasons why Andrea's mother ran off on them two years after Andrea was born.

"Well, I had to make sure all the cadets were ready to go up to the ships,"

"But did you go to Vulcan?"

Her father shook his head and laughed, "Not this time, honey."

Andrea smiled, "Good! We're supposed to go there together! I have so many things to ask them.." and she began to rattle off.

Christopher listened intently, watching the range of emotions that played about on his daughter's face. The excitement that filled her eyes when she talked about the Academy, and becoming a doctor.

"I'm going to be the best doctor and captain the Academy will ever see," she said, wrapping her arm around his neck.

"You sure will, baby. Now, I wanna show you something. Can you keep this a secret from all your friends at school?" he asked.

Andrea's eyes lit up as if it were Christmas, "Yes! I can keep a secret!"

Christopher smiled, "Alright. Because if word got out about this, I'll be in big trouble," he said, reaching into the pocket of his pants.

Andrea waited patiently and gasped at the small figurine in her father's hand.

"OH! Is this the new ship?" she asked, bouncing in place.

Christopher nodded, "This is going to be my ship.." he said, twirling the small piece of plastic around between his fingers.

Andrea held out her hand, and he placed it in her palm. He watched as she turned the toy around slowly, inspecting every bit of it.

"What will they call it?" she asked, finally looking up at him.

" She'll be named the USS _Enterprise_,"

"When she's done, can I see it? Can I go with you on your first mission?" she asked, as Christopher wrapped his arm around her.

"We'll see, Honey Bee. You might not find all of this interesting by then," he said.

But Andrea shook her head, "No daddy. This is what I wanna do. Since I was a baby! You're gonna be the best Captain in the whole entire universe, and I'll be your best doctor on board," she informed him.

He chuckled, "Oh kiddo, sometimes seem too old for your age," he said, picking her up.

"Aunt Kitty says I give you gray hairs,"

"Aunt Kitty is right,"

"When I become a doctor I'll find a way to fix it for you," she offered.

"Thank you, honey. But for now I want you to focus on being a kid. Now how about we find something for dinner? Afterwards, we can go get a snow cone,"

Andrea smiled, "Then we can look for my constellation?"

Christopher nodded, "Then we can look for your constellation," he said.

"I like it when your home, Daddy," she said, resting her head under his chin.

"Me too, honey bee. Me too," he answered, stepping into the house.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chaplin Commons. Starfleet Academy. San Fransisco, California. 2258_

"I'm going down to get some food. Wanna come?"

Andrea pulled the elastic band out of her hair, and shook the red waves out. Setting her bag onto her bed, she sat down and started to pull her shoes off.

"No you go ahead. I have to call my dad. Gotta tell him I passed my Bio-Chem exam," she said, wiggling her now free toes.

Natalie rolled her eyes, "You're such a geek, Romano," she said.

Andrea grinned, "But I'm still your best friend, Conway,"

"Dad still busy with the ship?" Natalie asked, running her hand through her straight blonde locks.

"Yup. But he should be down by the end of the week,"

Natalie nodded and picked up her purse, checking for her money and room key.

"I'll see ya later. Maybe I'll bring a brownie back, my geeky darling,"

Andrea laughed and watched as her friend left the room, before getting up. Moving to the desk by the window, Andrea tapped away at the keys on her Com-Pad. Dialing her father's number, she pulled the sleeves up and pulled her legs underneath her.

As she waited, Andrea pushed the chair away from the desk and over to her bed. Grabbing her school bag, she wheeled back to the desk in time, as the Com-Pad made a direct connection.

"This is Captain Pike.."

Andrea smiled as the image of her father appeared before her. He wasn't looking at the screen, busy looking through a few documents in his private quarters.

"Daddy!"

Christopher looked up and smiled, seeing his only child before him on the screen.

"Honey Bee! How are you?" he asked, pulling his glasses off.

"I'm good! I have great news!" she said, before digging through her bag.

"Let's here it, Kiddo," he said, curious as to what his daughter wanted to tell him.

Andrea pulled the stapled papers from her folder and held the paper up to the screen. Christopher squinted, trying to make out the words on the papers before him.

"Can you see it?" Andrea asked from behind the papers.

"Give me a sec. My old eyes aren't as good as they used to be," Christopher replied.

After a few seconds, he could make out the loopy handwriting and the big red A+ at the top.

"You passed?" Christopher asked.

Andrea put the papers down and he saw the beaming smile on her face, "I did! Daddy I passed!" she exclaimed.

He smiled, "Congratulations! I knew you could do it!"

"This means I'm officially at the top of my class!" she said, clapping her hands.

"I'm so proud of you, Honey Bee. You're gonna be the best doctor, Starfleet ever had the pleasure of teaching," he said.

They chatted for a few more minutes, before Christopher had to return to work. Andrea signed off, after promising to "be good and have some fun with your friends."

Andrea changed from her uniform into her lounge clothes, and went started her lab report for Engineering. When Natalie returned, she informed the young cadet that they were going out.

"I want you showered and dressed to hit the town," she said, pulling the doors to Andrea's wardrobe open.

After a few choice words and minor threats, Andrea showered and pulled on some sparkly black dress, which was too short for comfort. Natalie gave her a pair of heels that were too high for her liking and fixed her hair and make-up. When she finally looked in the mirror, she gasped. If her father could see her now, she would be in so much trouble.

"Natalie, what did you do to my face?" the redhead cried.

"Oh relax! You look fine!" the blonde answered, pulling the hem of her tight red-dress up.

The girls headed out of the commons and took the shuttle bus out, into the busy streets of San Francisco. They got off at the corner of a well know Bar-Strip.

"A bar? Nattie, you know I can't go in there!" she hissed, as her friend pulled her along.

"Relax Andy. God you are such a worrywart. I wont tell daddy dearest," she said, pulling her towards the busiest bar on the block.

The neon lights flashed, making Andrea squint in discomfort. _Purple Galaxies _was a well-known hangout spot, which many of the cadets went to. Too many bar fights and random hookups took place, and Andrea was told to stay away from the place.

"_No bars. You're in the Academy to learn, Honey Bee. If you want to have fun you can go to the movies. Or watch all those movies I got you from the historical library. I know how much you like Titanic," _

Andrea sighed in defeat as her friend flashed two fake ID's at the bouncer. She was counting her lucky stars, that no one knew she was a Pike. This incident would've been reported back to her father in seconds. Andrea was in full blown distress by the time she reached the bar. Natalie ordered some drink with a ridiculous name, and smiled at all the gaping boys. At that moment, she wanted nothing more to be back in her room, watching the movies her father sent her.

"Andrea! What a surprise!"

Turning around she was relieved to see a familiar face.

"Jim! I thought you were studying for Kobayashi Maru test?" she asked, as he gave her a quick hug.

"I did," he answered, grinning.

"Really? In the six hours since I last saw you, you studied for the exam?" she asked, knowing that he was lying.

Jim only grinned at her, earning a giggle from the shorter girl.

"Dammit Jim! I told you I didn't want to be here! Now you're leaving me to fend for myself- Oh! Andy, what are you doing here?" McCoy asked, as a crowd of girls pushed past him.

"Hey Leo. You know Natalie. Basically dragged me out by my ears," she said, giving him a small shrug.

Jim laughed, "I'm surprised you let her near you with.. is that makeup?" he asked, looking closely at her.

"Actually, it's Klingon blood. Dried and dyed," she smirked.

Jim pointed at her, "You are a sick person, Andrea. Sick,"

She shrugged, "So I've been told," she replied.

There was a squeal and they all turned to look at the source. Andrea was not surprised, when she saw Natalie's friends from her communications class. The blonde slipped off into the crowd, heading towards the dance floor.

Andrea sighed, "Lovely. Not only did she drag me here, but she ditched me,"

"Oh come on And, you're 20. You don't need a babysitter," Jim said, ordering another drink from the bartender.

_More like 17, Jim. _

Andrea looked down at her shoes and nodded, "I think you've got that all wrong, James. I'm more of the babysitter," she said.

"Look, Jim can stay here and watch out for your friend. I need to get back to my reports that are due tomorrow," Leo said.

Jim sighed, "God, you two are the biggest geeks I've ever met. But go on! Leave me here to drown my sorrows,"

Andrea and Leo rolled their eyes at his display, "I'll call you later. Please make sure she's returned all intact," she said.

Jim nodded and accepted the quick hug and kiss on the cheek, before the two stepped through the crowds and out of the bar.


	3. Chapter 3

Leo and Andrea made their way back to the Academy within twenty minutes. They reached Chaplin Commons and up to Andrea's dorm.

"Thanks for walking me back, Leo," she said, pulling her room key out of her bag.

"No problem, Andrea."

"So what are your plans for the rest of the night?" she asked, unlocking the door.

"Lab reports. Reading.. more reports.." he started off, before looking at her. "Basically, a whole bunch of work," he said.

She snorted, "Sounds like my evening. I have to do this ridiculous lab report on the effects of ingesting rocks from Vulcan. Why the hell anyone would want to eat rocks, is beyond me," she said, shaking her head.

"For Ravacoli's class?" he asked.

Andrea nodded, leaning against the doorframe. She reached into her room and flipped the lights on, showing the entire contents of Natalie's wardrobe on the floor. 

"Yeah. It's so boring, but I am the only one that knows what's going on.." she said.

"How about you change, grab your books and we'll swing by my room. I'll help you with your lab and you can keep me company. God knows when Kirk's gonna be back," he said.

Andrea nodded, "Ok. Give me five minutes," she said, before disappearing into her room.

She quickly changed into a pair of sweatpants and pulled one of her father's old sweaters over a tank top. Running into the bathroom, she scrubbed the makeup off and pulled her hair up into a messy bun. Grabbing her books, Andrea scribbled a quick note for Natalie and left it on her pillow, before heading to the door.

Leo was leaning against the wall, across the hallway, when she stepped out. He looked up from his communicator and smiled at her.

"Ready?" he asked, as she locked the door.

Andrea nodded and they both headed down the stairs and out into the chilly spring evening. They cut across the square, passing empty tables and the flickering lamps. They finally reached Hunter Commons, and Leo used his key to get into the building. They took the stairs up the third floor, and Andrea followed him down the hall. While Chaplin had a feminine touch to the décor, Andrea could see the differences between her dorms and Leo's. Everything smelled like boys. Between food and other odors, she was shocked that anyone could survive in the building.

"God, what do you people do in here? This place smells so.. manly," she said, as the reached the dorm.

Leo laughed as he unlocked the door, "Last I checked, I was a man. And so is Jim," he said, pushing the door open.

The lights went on, and Andrea stepped into the room after him. Instantly, she could tell who inhabited each part of the room. While Leo's side was neatly cleaned and organized, Jim's was in complete disarray. Clothes covered his unmade bed, while empty or half-full glasses and plates littered the nightstand and floor near his bed.

"Jim is such a pig," she stated.

Leo was clearing the small table off, setting the coffee cups and papers on the counter.

"Don't put anything on the table. God knows what's on it," he said, reaching for a washcloth.

Andrea watched as he wiped the table down, until he was satisfied with his work. He gave her a nod of approval, and she set her bag down. Leo went to his corner of the room and grabbed his books and papers, before returning to the table. Both set their work up and settled into working on their respective labs. Leo helped her on the "ridiculous lab report" as Andrea put it, while she offered her perspective on how to treat a patient with too much radiation exposure. After several hours, Andrea was ahead by three weeks, completing all her reading for her classes.

"I can't believe Jim is doing the Kobayashi Maru for the third time. There is no way in hell he's gonna pass it," she said, tapping her pen against her textbook.

"That's what I told him. Did he listen? Nope. So now I will have the pleasure to watch him fail, again," he said, while yawing.

"It sucks that I can't be there to witness it, " she said, scribbling on her Bio-Chem exam.

Leo reached over and pulled the paper away from her, and glanced at the first page. He raised his eyebrows in shock, before looking at her.

"Well, you can't leave me with getting all the A's. Between the three of us, I think you have more than I do," he said.

"Guess I'll become Chief Medical Officer before you?" she asked, grinning at his scowl.

"Please, they'll pick me," he shot, before turning the page of his lab report.

"Sorry Leo. Between you and me, I have a friendly face. And nicer bedside manner to cheer patients up. _And my father is Christopher Pike, _she thought.

They bickered for a few more minutes, before being interrupted by the sound of the door opening. Both turned and watched as Jim stumbled into the door, reeking of alcohol and cigarettes. His clothes were as wrinkled and his hair was matted down to his head. Jim stumbled towards his bed, tripping over the pile of dirty uniforms and face planting down the mattress.

Andrea let out a snort before covering her mouth, while Leo chuckled. Jim looked up and over in their direction, but everything was too blurry to focus on.

"Shutup…" he mumbled, before his snores filled the room.

Andrea and Leo looked at each other, and silently laughed.

"I think I should go. It's late and we have class later," she said, closing her books.

"It's 3:30 in the morning. I am not letting you walk to Chaplin alone and in the dark," Leo said.

Andrea looked up at him, "Well I'm sure as hell not sleeping in Jim's bed. He's drunk and who knows when he last cleaned those sheets," she said, stuffing her notebooks into the bag.

"Take my bed. I'll sleep on the sofa," he said.

"Leo, I can't take your bed. The sofa is not a suitable place to sleep," she said.

"Take the bed, Andrea. Unlike Jim, I'm a gentleman."

Andrea laughed, "How about we both share the bed? The last thing I need to hear is how your back hurts,"

Leo nodded, "Must you make it sound like I'm that old?" he asked.

They both stood from the table and headed towards Leo's side of the room. Pulling the sheets down, Andrea climbed into the cool bed, while Leo did the same.

"How come you guys get the nicer beds? I feel like I'm sleeping on rocks over in Chaplin," she said, settling further down on the soft mattress.

"Because we work harder than you ladies. Now pipe down, Andrea. I need my rest," Leo answered, before yawing again.

Andrea sighed, "Fine. Goodnight, old man."

"Goodnight,"

Within seconds, Andrea was out like a light. Just as quickly as she fell asleep, the alarm on Leo's night table went off. She woke up startled, sitting up in bed. For a moment she forgot that she wasn't in her own room, before hearing Jim curse from his bed.

"Bones turn that thing off!" he muttered, before pushing his face deeper into the pillow.

Leo reached over and turned the alarm off, before sitting up as well. Andrea looked at the clock and saw that it was 7:30, and she had class at 8.

"Oh my god! I have to go!" she shouted, kicking the blankets off.

Jumping out of bed, she rushed around the room, grabbing her shoes and shoving books and papers into her bag. Leo was climbing out of bed, moving to help her.

"Just slow down, Andrea. You have time," he said, as she yanked her boots on.

"People are going to see me leaving! They'll call this a walk of shame or whatever it is," she hissed.

_Daddy will kill me! _, she thought.

Leo walked her to the door, and opened it for her.

"Thanks for letting me crash here. I'll see you guys for lunch! Good luck on the test, Jim!" she shouted, before shooting Leo a smile.

Leaning against the doorframe, Leo watched as the petite redhead ran off down the hall, before disappearing down the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Andrea managed to make back to her room, shower, change and make it to her first class without a minute to spare. Afterwards, she met up with Natalie, who was nursing a severe hangover by the cafeteria.

"Where did you go? I was looking for you," she said, pulling the sunglasses over her eyes.

Andrea quickly moved down the stairs and down the crowded pathway to her next class. Natalie struggled to keep up, as Andrea weaved her way through the bodies.

"I had homework," she answered, looking back at her friend.

"Well, your damn Com kept beeping! I tried to turn it off, but you have that thing locked and none of your usual passwords worked.." she said.

Andrea stopped in the middle of the pathway, causing Natalie to slam right into her.

"Ouch!"

"Natalie, I just realized I left my lab report on my desk. You go ahead and I'll meet you there," she said, before walking back up the path.

Andrea ran all the way back to Chaplin, rushing up the four flights of stairs, before throwing herself into the room. She barely had the door shut, before dropping her bag and rushing to her Com. Quickly typing her password, she gasped seeing the amount of messages left for her.

She looked at the first one, sent just five minutes after she and Natalie left for the bar. Andrea watched as her father's image appeared before her, and was relieved to see that he was smiling.

"_Hi Honey Bee. I guess you're out with Natalie. I hope you two aren't getting into any trouble. Just wanted to call while I had the chance to let you know that I'll be down tomorrow afternoon…"_

Andrea then looked at the next one, which arrived around the time she returned to her dorm.

"_I guess you're still out. Call me when you get in. I'll be up for a little while longer." _

She skipped the several messages from 10:30 and clicked on the last one that was sent around 6:45 that morning. And he looked pissed.

"_Andromeda, where are you? I've left you countless messages and not one reply. The least you could do is let me know that you're alive! I should be at the Academy around 1, and I hope you have a good excuse ready for me!" _

Andrea turned the com off and closed her eyes, sighing. Whenever her father used her full name, she knew she was up shit's creek without a paddle. Quickly looking at her watch, she saw that it was only noon, which gave her an hour to think of a believable excuse. As she sat at her desk, staring out at the courtyard, her com went off again.

Fearing that it was her father, she quickly looked at the name before answering. She sighed in relief when Leo's name flashed across the screen. She hit the answer button and his face showed up before her eyes, and he looked worried.

"You need to get down here quick! Jim beat the goddamn test! Everyone is freaking out!" he said, while walking down the hall.

"Oh my god! He beat it? How?" she asked.

Leo shook his head, "I have no clue. But I have a bad feeling! We're being summoned in front of the Academy. Andrea, it doesn't look good," he said, looking grim.

Andrea nodded and ended the call, quickly grabbing her things and running out of the building and across the campus. By the time she made her way into the auditorium, Jim was freaking out of Commander Spock. She reached the empty seat next to Leo, just as Spock brought up Jim's father.

"Oh not the dad card.." she whispered, shaking her head.

She could see that Jim was getting ready to fight back, when there was a commotion at the front of the room. Finally Admiral Richard Barnett addressed the cadets, while informing that they would deal with Jim later. As the cadets filed out of the room, Andrea and Leo reached Jim, who stared after Spock.

"Who is that guy?" he asked, while Leo clapped him on the shoulder.

"I don't know, but I think I like him," he answered.

The three cadets made their way to the loading bay, everyone was assigned to their ships. Leo was assigned to the _Enterprise_, while Jim was put on academic probation. Andrea wasn't assigned to any ship, which left the men speechless.

"What do you mean, I'm not assigned to leave?" she asked.

"I don't know, Cadet Romano. You're not on my list," the man before her said.

She simply nodded and turned back to Leo and Jim, who looked shocked.

"It's fine. I'll be fine. You go on Leo. Don't have too much fun," she said.

Andrea quickly walked off, leaving the two of them behind. She looked around the crowds of people and shuttles, she looked for a way onto the ship. It was only then, that she realized she pulled a sweatshirt on before leaving her room. Pulling her hair up, she pulled the hood up and quickly made her way to the shuttles. After finding the right one to the _Enterprise, _she waited until the man taking roll call had his back turned.

She made a run for it, when a moving cart hit him from behind, running up the steps and towards the back of the shuttle. Leaving the hood on, she kept her face towards the window.

"How would you like to explain to Captain Pike, that his Senior Medical Officer never made it on board?"

Andrea turned her head and saw Leo stepping on board, dragging Jim with him. He looked awful, almost as if he was ready to puke all over the place. She buckled up and watched as they took the seats a few rows up, unaware that she was on board as well. Once they were clear for take off, the shuttle started up and moved up and out. It took several minutes to make their way up into the sky, flying past the Golden Gate Bridge and up through the clouds. Once they Earth was far behind them, Andrea kept her eyes on the window, waiting for the moment when she would see the ships.

"Jim, you gotta see this," she heard Leo say.

Andrea blinked and gasped, for there against the twinkling stars, sat several ships. The shuttle flew past the _Enterprise, _and docked. Andrea was one of the first people to make her way off the shuttle and onto the ship, quickly making her way through the crew that already boarded. She needed to stay on the ship as long as possible, without getting caught before it left.


	5. Chapter 5

Once the _Enterprise _set off towards Vulcan, Andrea made her way through the crowds, searching for a way up to the bridge. She'd lost Leo and Kirk in the hustle and bustle, and tried to keep out of sight from Spock. The last thing she needed, was for the Commander to drag her up to her father. She knew that Spock knew the truth about her, but was ordered to keep it to himself.

Pushing past a group of Engineers, Andrea spotted Nyota by the coms, with the other communication cadets. An announcement started playing on all the Coms and Andrea stood behind a small group of nurses, watching with them. The young Russian spoke of a "lightning storm" and a crisis on Vulcan. Andrea frowned, trying to remember where she had previously read about something so similar to this one.

Suddenly, she heard Jim shouting a few feet behind her. Turning around, she spotted him and Leo, and she gasped. Whatever Leo did to him, was quite obvious.

"NUMBTUNG?"

Covering her mouth, Andrea tried to keep her giggle in, as Noyta tried to decipher what he was asking.

"Romulan? YES! It was Romulan!"

"Oh my god.."

It suddenly hit her like a bag of bricks. Suddenly she knew, and she was sure that Jim did as well, that this was a false event. A trap. Jim, Leo and Noyta all took off and Andrea followed them. They took several sets of stairs and suddenly the interior of the ship changed. Now they were running down clean and bright hallways, and she could hear her father's voice.

Skidding to a stop, she stood close to the wall and looked over at the entrance to the bridge. 

"Captain Pike! We have to stop the ship!" Kirk shouted, as Leo and Noyta came to a halt behind him.

Andrea watched as her father stood from his seat, demanding to know how he got onto the ship. Leo tried to inform Christopher that Kirk was under the influence of a horrible reaction to a vaccine.

"Vulcan isn't experiencing a natural disaster. It's being attacked by Romulans.." Jim informed, causing several crew members to glance at each other.

When her father brushed off the brash statement, he told Leo to take him back to sickbay, and informed the doctor that they would speak later about the situation. But Jim wasn't having any of it.

"Come on, Daddy. Just listen to him!" she whispered, watching the scene before her.

Then Spock came forward, "As you know, Mr. Kirk is not cleared to be aboard this vessel. By Starfleet regulations…"

Andrea rolled her eyes, and she could've sworn that Leo did as well.

"I can remove the cadet form the bridge sir.." Spock started, and Jim turned to him.

"Try it! This cadet is trying to save the bridge!"

"By recommending a full stop in trans-warp in the midst of a rescue mission?"

Jim growled, "It's _not _a rescue mission! It's a trap!" he shouted.

"Based on what facts?" Spock asked, his eyebrow rising so far up his forehead.

"The same anomaly- a lightning storm in space- also occurred on the day of my birth, before a Romulan ship attacked the U.S.S Kelvin.." Jim started, before glancing at Christopher. "You would know that. I read your dissertation, which was good."

Jim continued to retell the events that occurred, which Andrea knew by heart. She read that dissertation thousands of times, and knew that it was true. As Noyta confirmed the interception and translation of a Romulan message, Spoke turned towards the door.

"I know you're there, Cadet. You might as well come out now," he said.

Everyone stopped and looked at the Commander, then at the doorway. Andrea quickly moved back and cursed silently.

"Cadet. We're waiting," said Spock.

Just as Andrea was about to make a run for it, her father spoke up.

"You might as well come out. No use in running," he sighed.

Closing her eyes, Andrea took a deep breath, and stepped into view. Luckily she still had her sweatshirt hood up, hiding her hair and face. She stepped into the room and stood still, slightly trembling at the sudden attention.

"Remove the hood, Cadet," Christopher said.

Reaching up, Andrea grasped the hood and slowly pulled it back, releasing her curly red hair. She heard her father gasped, and looked up to meet his eyes.

"Andrea?" he asked, confused at her sudden presence.

She looked around at everyone and smiled meekly, "Hi.." she said, giving a small wave.

"How did you get on board? I thought you weren't on the boarding list?" Leo asked.

"She wasn't. It's Cadet Romano, right?" Spock asked, looking almost smug at the fact that everything about her identity was a lie.

Andrea remained silent, staring at her father. He looked worried and annoyed at everything that was going on. She met his eyes and he gave the silent okay to tell the truth.

"It's Cadet Pike, Andrea Pike," she said, finally looking at Spock.

"Pike?"

"What the hell?"

She couldn't look at Jim and Leo, for everything they knew about her was part of a lie. 

"You know, Jim is right. I read that dissertation too and it's the truth. We're going into a trap," she said, looking back at her father.

"You have to put the shields up," she said.

Christopher nodded, "Scan Vulcan space. Check if any transmissions are being made in Romulan.

Everyone got to their places as Christopher started putting orders out, "Hail the U.S.S Truman,"

"The other ships are out of warp and have arrived at Vulcan, Sir. But we seem to have lost all contact," one of the women said.

Noyta was trying to scan for transmissions, but she shook her head frowning. "I can't pick up any Romulan transmissions.. or of any kind. Something is jamming all the communication around Vulcan," she said.

Andrea stood blinking, watching as her father sat back down.

"We're too late," she said, shaking her head.

"Shields up. Ready all weapons.." he ordered.

Turning to face the window, watching as the stars whizzed by.

Sulu was at the controls, "Arrival at Vulcan in five seconds! Four.. three.. two.."

As the ship dropped out of warp, Andrea let out a shout. They were flying into a fiery pit of destruction. A hull of a ship came flying right at them, ready to smash them to pieces.

"EMERGENY EVASIVE!" her father shouted.

Suddenly the ship dipped to the left, hard and fast. The bridge shook and the remains of ships flew by them. Andrea nearly fell over, but Leo caught her by the waist.

"Oh my god.."

Looking out of the window, they saw it. The Romulan ship floating above Vulcan, as the debris flew about.

"Oh god. It's really happening," Andrea said, watching in horror.

"There locking torpedoes!" Spock said, looking back at Chistopher.

"Drop us down underneath them! Prepare to fire all weapons!" he ordered.

The ship dropped suddenly and an explosion rocked it's core, Andrea was thrown back slamming her hip into a command station. She let out a yelp and righted herself, moving closer to her father.

"We can't take another hit like that!" Sulu reported, as the readings appeared at his station.

"Get me Starfleet Command!" Chistopher ordered, as Andrea stood next to his seat.

Spock frowned, informing that he could not do what was asked. Andrea tried to remember word for word what her father's dissertation had said. There was a block against the communications and transporter abilities. They couldn't call for any help, nor leave the ship.

A few minutes later, Noyta turned in her seat. "Captain, we're being hailed!"

She then worked her controls and an image appeared on the screen. Before the crew, was a man. A Romulan. Andrea knew his face would haunt her dreams for the days and weeks to come. Something about him freaked her out. He's cool demeanor, as he addressed the ship and her father.

She was too wrapped up in thought, that she missed half the conversation. It wasn't until she heard the Romulan's orders.

"..You will man a shuttle and come aboard the Narada for negotiations. That is all.."

The screen when black, and everyone stared at one another. Jim looked at Christopher, and shook his head.

"He'll kill you, you know that..we gain NOTHING by diplomacy. Going over to that ship is a mistake.." he warned.

Andrea watched as he stood up, asking for those who had trained in advance combat. She couldn't hear anything else, but the sound of her heart pounding and her uneven breathing in her ears. She just looked at her father, and watched a two crew members stood up.

"Kirk.. Andrea, you come too. You two aren't even supposed to be here anyway," he said, before the group left the bridge.


	6. Chapter 6

"What are you doing?" Andrea asked, as they made their way down to the shuttle bay.

"Without transporters, we can't beam off the ship, can't help Vulcan, and can't do the job.." her father started.

Andrea pushed her way through the crowds, trying to keep up with the group of men.

"Kirk, Sulu and Olson will space-jump from the shuttle. Disable that thing and beam back to the ship," Christopher ordered.

"Spock, I'm leaving you in command of the ship. Once communications are back up, you contact Starfleet and report what the hell's happening here.." he said.

"What?" Andrea asked, shaking her head.

"If all else fails, fall back and rendezvous with the fleet in the Laurentian System," he said, looking at Spock. "Kirk, I'm promoting you to First Officer."

Both Andrea and Jim let out a "WHAT!", while Spock tried to understand this information.

"It's not a prank, Spock. And I'm not the Captain. You are," Christopher informed.

Just as he was about to turn and leave, Andrea quickly ran after them. Spock stayed back, trying to digest the orders he'd been given.

"Dad! What the hell are you doing? Are you seriously going to that ship?" she asked.

"What happens to you, sir? After we knock the machine out?" Jim asked, as they turned down another corridor.

"Guess you'll have to come get me," he said.

Andrea shook her head, "Daddy, I swear to god!" she growled.

"Andrea, you are to report to the medical station. I'm sure they'll be grateful the extra set of hands.." he started off, trying to avoid her stare.

"Dad! No! You are not doing this!" she yelled, as the others started suiting up for their adventure.

Christopher helped the men pull equipment out of the metal containers, trying to move as quickly as he could. Time was slipping and they needed to be quick.

Andrea had enough. She quickly pulled her father's arm and turned him towards her.

"Look at me, for Christ's sake!" she snapped, causing the others to look over at them.

"Andrea.." her father started, but she shook her head. There was not point in reprimanding her for her choice of words at the moment.

"No. No, No, NO! Are you crazy! " she asked.

"Andrea.." 

"They will kill you! Do you understand that? They will kill you, and then they will kill us! Why would you willingly go up there?" she asked.

"If I don't go there, they will blow this ship up," he said.

Andrea blinked, and the first set of tears started.

"Daddy, please don't go," she nearly whispered.

"Honey Bee, I have to," he said, as she grasped his arms.

Jim watched as the two held onto each other, in both sadness and shock. One of his closest friends was the daughter of Captain Pike. One of the best in Starfleet. He was upset that she never informed him or Leo about this information. But he knew there was a reason behind it.

"No you don't. You don't have to go! There has to be another way," she said.

"I have to go, Andrea," Christopher said, grasping her face with both hands.

He lifted her head up to look at him, and it would be an image forever etched in his mind. Her tearstained face was breaking his heart.

"I have to keep you safe. I will not let them take you away from me. You have your whole life ahead of you, and I will not let these bastards take that from you," he said.

Andrea blinked, "You better come back. We're supposed to go down there together, remember?" she asked, reminding him of her childhood dreams.

Christopher nodded, "As soon as this is over, we'll go down to Vulcan together. Now, get down to the medical station," he said.

Andrea nodded, "I love you, Daddy," she said, giving him a tight hug.

"I love you too, Honey Bee," he said, before kissing the top of her head.

He then turned to the three men and nodded, "Let's get going," he said, before stepping into one of the shuttles.

Jim was the last one to board, before looking back at Andrea. Reaching his hand out to her, she took it. He gave it a strong squeeze.

"You have a lot of explaining to do," he said.

Andrea nodded, "You better come back in one piece, Jim. And you better bring my dad back too," she warned.

He gave her a small smile, "I'll bring him back, Andy. I promise,"

She nodded, "Good. Now blow those bastards back into space.." she said.

Jim nodded and quickly climbed into the shuttle, the door closing behind him. She stepped back and watched as the engines started. The shuttle lifted up and started down the long tunnel, before slipping out into the sky and growing smaller and smaller until it was gone. Andrea stood rooted to the spot for a few more minutes, before turning and running back through the ship and taking the elevator to the medical bay. She'd have to face the wrath of Leo at some point. She just hoped he would be more cool about it, like Jim had been. But Andrea knew that would never happen.

As the elevator came to a stop, she stepped out into a sea of chaos. The Medical bay had been hit with the torpedo, and bodies were strewn about. Nurses and doctors moved, trying to help the wounded and save the critical. Andrea took a deep breath and counted to five, before moving forward to help. She only prayed to god, that her father would return to her in once piece.


	7. Chapter 7

Andrea shuffled through patients and dead bodies, moving the critical to one side of the badly damaged medical bay, while nurses and other doctors moved about. The dimmed lights and maze of rubble, made it hard to move patients in a quick manner. Dr. Puri had been killed in the attack, which meant that Leo was the new CMO of the ship. She could hear him barking orders at the nurses, cursing at the damaged supplies.

Unsure of what was happening up on the bridge, the demand of medical attention found it's pace and started to slow down. The critical were set up on biobeds, with hyosprays already administered. The dead were sent into an empty room near the lifts, while the minor injuries were patched up and sent back to their work. Andrea was cleaning up a pile of bloody gauze pads, when someone grabbed her arm from behind. She was forced to turn around, coming face to face with Leo.

"You. Come with me," he said, before dragging her towards the supply room.

They made their way through the crowded hall, before stopping at the supply room. Leo punched in a few keys and the doors opened with a _swoosh_, and he pulled Andrea in after him.

"You have a lot of explaining to do," he snapped, as Andrea stood against the shelves of disinfectant and vials of endless hyposprays.

"I don't think now is the right time to talk," she started off.

"Dammit Andrea, I just found out that you're the daughter of our goddamn captain! That you lied to me and Jim- to everyone, about who you are!" he shouted.

Andrea closed her eyes, "I had to," she said, through clenched teeth.

"Bullshit," Leo scoffed.

"If people knew that I was Christopher Pike's daughter, do you know what that would mean? Endless amounts of fake friendships , just to get in on the action while serving under Captain Pike's command. I love my father and I am so proud to be his kid, but I'll be goddamned if I'm gonna let anyone use me to get to the top," she shouted back.

Leo just looked at her and for once, in the three years that she'd come to know him, she couldn't read what his face said.

"What else did you lie about? Huh? What else do I need to know?" he hissed.

Andrea didn't want to talk anymore. She just wanted to go up to the bridge and hope to god that her father was back and that Jim held onto his end of the promise he had made with her. But she knew that eventually the truth would come out. It always did.

"What else did you lie about? Are you really in the Academy to become a doctor? Or are you here to just be closer to your father? Huh? What else, Andrea? Where your from? Your age?"

At the mention of age, Andrea felt her face flush. Leo let out a sigh, before looking away. He closed his eyes and shook his head, while pinching the bridge of nose.

"Tell me," he demanded.

Andrea looked away from him, staring at the notices on the wall. She shook her head, before looking back at him.

"I'll be 18 in 48 hours," she said.

Leo shook his head, turning his back on her. He placed his hands on the counter, his left leg shaking. Andrea watched the tension grow in his back, as he gripped the counter. Letting out a frustrated growl, he swiped the jars of gauze pads and cotton balls off the counter and onto the floor. The glass shattered as the white fluffy objects tumbled out.

Andrea let out a yelp and jumped, moving closing to the door. This was a side of Leo that she had never seen before.

"You're 17? 17?" he shouted, before turning around to look at her.

Too afraid to speak, Andrea nodded quickly. He stalked over to her, grabbing her by her arms, and shook her once.

"Are you insane?" he shouted, as she whimpered.

Before she could answer, he let out a huff and let her go, storming out of the supply room. Andrea stood rooted to the spot, her hands trembling as she reached up to cover her mouth, blocking the sobs that overcame her.

It was less than a half an hour later, when Andrea cleaned her face up and made her way up to the bridge. The ship was moving, which gave her hope that everyone was back on board and that Nero was taken care of. She spotted Spock and Noyta by her controls, as the woman fiddled around. She heard someone coming in behind her, and quickly turned around.

"Jim!" she shouted, running towards him.

Andrea threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. When she pulled back, she quickly inspected him for any physical injuries that her eyes could see.

"Good, you're all in one piece!" she said, sighing in relief.

"I'm glad you were that worried," he said, giving her a small smile.

She returned a smile, then looked over his shoulder. She frowned when she couldn't spot her father.

"Jim… where's my father?" she asked, before looking back at him.

The chatter on the bridge slowly died away, and she could feel all eyes on her. Jim looked up at the others, almost looking nervous and sad at the same time.

"Talk. Now. Jim," she demanded, as the man finally looked at her.

"They got away," he said.

Andrea frowned, "What? What you mean they got away?" she asked.

Noyta made her way over to the younger girl, putting her hand on her shoulder.

"Andrea.." she started, but the girl shook her head.

"No. _No. _You promised.." she whispered, stepping back.

Jim reached out and took both of her hands into his, "Andy.." he started, but she shook her head.

Pulling her hands away from him, she shook her head as tears filled her eyes.

"You _promised,"_

She then turned to Spock, who watched the display before him as if it were a lab practical.

"What are you doing? We should be going after them!" she said.

"Cadet Pike, your father left us with orders to rendezvous with the fleet on the other side of the quardrant.." he started, but Andrea shook her head.

"We are technologically outmatched in every way. Any type of rescue attempt would be illogical," he finished.

"Illogical?"

The word tasted bitter in her mouth, as she said it. At that moment, Andrea hated that word. And she hated how Spock said it. Illogical to rescue her father? Captain Pike of the _U.S.S Enterprise?_ This was the person her father put in charge, when he went off to Nero's ship. He went there to give them time and to save the ship and their lives, and abandoning him was the thanks he got in return? She looked away at Spock, and at the others. The Russian, Chekov looked at her with sympathy. Sulu looked away, while the others shifted nervously.

Shaking her head, Andrea took a few steps back.

"The hell with all of you.." she snarled, before turning on her heel and running from the bridge.

Making her way down the corridors, she reached the lifts and went to the Observation deck. When the doors opened, she stepped out and made her way down the short hallway. She used her father's password to open the door, and stepped into the dark room. The only source of light came from the starts that stretched and whizzed past them, as they moved. She knew the existence of the Observation deck, after sneaking into her father's office back in Santa Monica one night. She managed to find the blueprints of the new ship, and hid in the closet with a flashlight, memorizing every single level and ways to get to them.

Walking across the room, she sat down on the couch and leaned back. Looking up she stared at the pitch-black sky, and watched as the stars moved. Suddenly, at that very moment, she felt so alone in such a vast and endless sea of bright, twinkling lights. And if felt awful.


	8. Chapter 8

It was only a few minutes until Noyta found her, staring up at the sky. The older woman stepped into the room, quietly making her way over to the cadet.

"Andy?" she whispered.

"Did you know that I was named after a constellation? Andromeda. She was visible the night I was born, and my father named me after it," she said, keeping her eyes up at the windows.

"Isn't it also a Greek myth?" Noyta asked, moving towards the sofas.

"Yes. I believe so. Something about the most beautiful woman being sacrificed for something. Not that my father named me to be later sacrificed,"

Noyta sat down next to her and looked up at the stars, "It's so beautiful," she whispered.

They both sat quietly, watching as the twinkling lights flew by. After a few minutes of silence, Noyta spoke up again.

"You need to eat something. You need to keep your energy up and yourself healthy. It wont do you any good, if you end up in medical," she said.

Andrea felt her heart clench at the thought of being in medical, with Leo being all mad at her. He hated her now and was sure that he would never talk to her again, and only if it was medical related. Or forced.

"I'm not hungry," Andrea answered, blinking slowly.

"Andrea…" Noyta sighed.

The younger cadet shifted in her spot, not once pulling her eyes away from the stars.

"Please come to the food court with me. I wont leave until you get up," she said.

Finally, she turned and looked at Noyta. "How can I sit there and eat a meal, when my father is on that ship? God only knows how the conditions are there. I wont sit around and comfort myself, while he is suffering," she said, before looking back up.

"Well, what are you doing now?" Noyta asked.

Andrea closed her eyes, "There's not much I can do as we moved in warp towards the rest of the goddamn fleet, Noyta. And I highly doubt the rest of the bridge can stand the thought to converse with me. They all think he's dead. Now every look I get from them is pity."

There was a moment of silence, before Andrea continued to speak again.

"You know that saying, the one when people say they know if someone is dead just by getting a feeling?" she asked.

Noyta nodded, "Yes.."

Andrea looked at her again, "I can't feel it. I can't feel any single feeling that my father is dead. He's alive, on that ship. Somewhere out there, my father is waiting for us to save him. Every second that passes by, we are letting him down," she said.

They two women looked at each other, and Noyta's heart broke for Andrea. She was young and inexperienced in any difficult life event it seemed. She had heard Bones muttering, "she's only 17," when she went down to grab disinfecting wipes for the scrapes on Sulu's face. Andrea was too young to emotionally deal with everything that had happened in the last 3 ½ hours.

"I'll go eat and then I want to go to my father's quarters. I need to think of a plan to get him back, even if that means I get on that ship myself," she said.

The two made their way down to the food court, which was starting to pick up traffic. Andrea settled on a muffin and some water, while Noyta grabbed a salad. They sat down at one of the tables and ate silently. The muffin tasted like cardboard with every single bite Andrea took. But she was under Noyta's watchful eye, as the woman across from her made sure she ate the entire thing.

"I'm surprised that you came looking for me. I was figured Jim would come storming in the observation room," she said, taking a sip of her water.

Noyta looked away from Andrea, "Well, that would've made sense. But Kirk.. is no longer on board the ship," she said.

Andrea frowned, "What?"

Before Noyta could answer, Sulu was making his way over to them along with Chekov.

"There you are. Spock said we can take a 15 minute break, in small intervals. It'll be a while before we reach the fleet," Sulu said, sitting down next to Noyta.

Chekov sat down next to Andrea, "I am weary sorry Miss Andrea," he said.

Andrea looked at the younger man and nodded, unable to reply. She silently sat there, as the other three talked about what their plans were once they reached the fleet. Andrea stared at the table, unable to process what she had just learned. Jim was no longer on the ship. She knew that Spock was behind it, that pointy-eared bastard.

A numbing feeling washed over her, as she sat there. She felt as if she were free-falling, tumbling through the emptiness, waiting to hit the ground Her chest tightened and she felt a burning sensation on her left hand. She couldn't breathe and spots began to form before her eyes.

"OH MY GOD! ANDY!" Noyta shouted, jumping from her seat.

Blinking, she looked down at her hand and saw that she picked up the knife that Chekov had placed on the table, and managed to grasp the blade so tight that her hand was dripping and excessive amount of blood. She just looked at the crimson red streaks rolling down her hand and disappearing under the sleeve of her uniform. Her grasp on the knife slackened, and she could see the deep cut it made.

Chekov cursed in his native language and removed the blade from her hand, placing a bunch of napkins in it's place. Andrea looked up at Noyta blinking, as a few tears escaped her eyes.

"Noy.." she started.

"We need to get her to medical, NOW!" she cried. Sulu and Chekov stood from their seats, and Chekov helped Andrea stand.

"Can you valk?" he asked, lightly holding onto her.

Andrea nodded and took one step forward, before her knees gave out. She sat on the floor gasping, as her entire body shook. Sulu knelt before her, lifting her face up to look at him.

"I think she's going into shock," he said.

"Alright, we need to get her down there now. She'll bleed out of her hand if we stay here!" Noyta said.

Sulu managed to pull the cadet off the floor, sweeping her up into his arms. The four of them made their way to lift and Chekov pushed the button that labeled the medical floor. Once the lift doors opened, they ran out.

"Doktor! Doktor!" Chekov shouted, as he pushed though the nurses.

"Movemovemove!"he urged, as the nurses jumped out of the way.

Sulu, Noyta and a trembling Andrea followed in pursuit. Leo was checking on one of the burn victims from the attack, his back turned against them.

"Doktor!" Chekov shouted, which earned him a curse.

"What? Can't you see that I'm busy?" he snapped, looking at the young man.

"Miss Andrea….she's hurt…" he managed to get out, before sitting down, trying to catch his breath.

Leo looked at the Russian, before turning to see Sulu and Noyta rushing in. When he saw Andrea in he helmsmen's arms-pale, sweaty and dripping blood- he cursed. She shoved the PADD at a nearby nurse and ran towards them. Ushering them towards a vacant biobed, Sulu placed Andrea down.

"What the hell happened?" he demanded, as he ran a scanner over Andrea.

"We were eating in the food court. Next thing we knew, she was clutching the blade of a knife as if it were a handbag," Sulu said.

The scanner beeped and Leo swore, "Dammit, she's going into shock. I need to attend to that hand and try to control her breathing, before she makes herself sick. Last thing I need is to have the Captain's kid suffocate herself, just by trying to breathe.

"No.. Leave me alone.." Andrea managed to spit out, as she wheezed.

"Andy, being a stubborn pain in the ass isn't gonna work this time," Leo said, as he set a hypospray into the holder.

"F-fuck. You," she shot back.

"Nice. And here I am, trying to be your damn doctor," he said, before pressing the hypospray into her neck.

Within seconds, Andrea tumbled into darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

Everything was white. And overly bright to Andrea's liking, as she came to. Blinking furiously, she felt as if someone took her and spun her around too many times. She flexed her hands, hissing as the pain ripped through one. Lifting her left hand up, she saw that it was wrapped in bandages. She let out a shaky breath, and pulled herself up into a sitting position.

Realizing that she was in the medical station, she quickly pulled herself over and off the biobed. She needed to get out before Leo showed up, and to avoid another lecture from him. It was her lucky day, as she breezed past the nurses station with no one around. Heading down the corridor, she took the lift back up to the bridge.

She could hear the commotion as soon as the doors opened, and she saw the crowd of people.

"We are travelling at warp, how did you manage to get aboard this ship?" Spock asked.

Andrea stood by the entryway and saw him approaching Jim and another man that she had never seen before. She took notice of his wet clothes- a heavy jacket- which weren't part of the standard uniforms. When Jim wouldn't answer Spock's questions, he turned to the newcomer.

"You are not a member of this ship's crew. Under penalty of court martial, I order you to explain to me how you beamed ab-"

Jim looked at the man, "Don't answer him,"

"You will answer me…" Spock said, almost snarling if that were possible.

The man looked between the two, "Look, I'd rather not take sides," he said.

Andrea watched as Jim questioned Spock, revealing to her about Vulcan. It was destroyed. His home and his own mother, were taken by the hands of a monster. As she watched the two, she realized that Jim was trying to get Spock to admit he was emotionally compromised. She remembered her father telling her about not letting your feelings show, when being the acting captain. Jim was now in Spock's face, demanding to know what it felt like to have no emotion. To be unable to feel anything.

You could blink and nearly miss the first punch Spock threw, hitting Jim right in the face. She flinched, as the two threw punches. Then Spock had Jim by the throat, holding him against the control panel. Any tighter and Jim's neck would snap.

"Spock!"

Suddenly he let go, and Jim began to gasp for air while falling to the ground. The look on Spock's face almost made Andrea's heart break. He looked at the stunned faces of the crew, and at the man who managed to stop him. He turned to Leo, who stood by, too stunned to speak.

"Doctor. I am no longer fit for duty. I hereby relinquish my command of the grounds that I have been.. emotionally compromised…" he said.

He walked towards Andrea, not even looking at her as he breezed by. Andrea watched as he left the bridge, and turned around to face the crew. Leo was looking her, almost to stunned to demand why she was up here. The drenched man stood by, watching the entire scene before him.

"I like this ship. It's exciting!" he said, smiling.

Leo looked at Jim, "Congratualtions, Jim. Now we've got no Captain and no first officer to goddamn replace him!" he snapped.

"Yeah we do," he replied, before moving over to the chair.

"Captain Pike made him first officer," Sulu said, which made everyone gasp.

"WHAT?" Leo shouted.

"Oh that's for the support, Bones!" Jim said, as he sat down.

Noyta walked by, pausing as she stared at the wall.

"I sure hope you know what you're doing.. Captain," she hissed, before moving back to her station.

He made a quick announcement and then turned to see Andrea standing in the entrance way.

"Andy," he called out, before standing from the seat.

He made his way over to her, Leo hot on his heels. The fact that she was up and out of medical angered him, and it was now evident on his face.

"What are you doing out of medical? I clearly didn't sign off on your release!" Leo snapped, as they stopped before her.

"Medical? What happened?" Jim asked.

Andrea shook her head, "Noth-" she started, before Leo cut her off.

"This one managed to go into full shock, while grasping the blade of a knife like it was a basket," he snapped.

"I'm fine, _Doctor, _she shot back.

Jim shook his head, "Alright no fighting. Andy how about you take Scotty here, and get him and uniform and a towel. There should be some down the hall in the supply room," he said.

Andrea nodded and Jim called Scotty over, "Scotty, this is Cadet Andrea Pike. She's going to take you to get some dry things, and I want you two back here as quick as possible," he said.

" 'Ello Lassie," he said, holding his hand out.

Andrea shook hands with him, "Follow me,".

They both moved down the corridor, "Is it like this all the time?" Scotty asked.

Andrea smirked, "Shockingly no. Neither Spock or Jim are the "real" Captain of this ship," she said.

She typed in her father's passcode for the door, and it slid open. They both stepped inside, as the lights went on. Grabbing a towel, Andrea handed it to him.

"Ah, thank you. And what do you mean "real" Captain?" he asked, as she dug through the recently opened boxes of uniforms.

She grabbed a red Starfleet shirt and a dry pair of pants. Placing them on the table, she looked up at Scotty.

"They are filling in, I guess you can say,"

"So.. who's the real Captain?" he asked, unsure if this were a trick question.

"My father," she answered.

Scotty stopped drying his head and looked at her, "Yer last name is Pike…" he said, frowning for a moment.

Andrea watched with amusement as it registered on his face, "Bloody hell. Christopher Pike has a kid? Lassie if anyone should be Captain it's you!"

She snorted, "Thanks Scotty, but sadly they don't allow 17 year olds to run an entire ship," she said, walking towards the door. "I'll meet you back at the bridge," she said, before exiting the room.

Leo quickly rushed to her, once she stepped on the bridge. He had a scanner and was quickly running it across her body.

"Goddammit Leo! I'm fine!" she whined.

"Part of me would believe that, but now that we all have a big responsibility over you.. I'd say you're full of shit," he answered.

Andrea rolled her eyes, "I can take care of myself,"

Leo snorted, "Right. Just like you're not supposed to give a blade the death grip," he shot back.

They both glared at each other silently, until Jim spoke up.

"It wouldn't surprise me if you two kissed right about now,"

Andrea and Leo looked over at him, as he sat in the Captain's seat, smirking at the two.

Andrea huffed in disgust, "You are so annoying!" she stated, before moving away from Leo.

"I get that all the time!" he said, as she walked past him.

"Goddamn infant, "Leo muttered, as he glared at Jim's smirking face.

As everyone moved about, trying to plan their next move, Scotty returned to the bridge.

"Jesus Jim! If you start that shit again, I will let you out and watch as you float away!" Andrea snapped, as he cracked another remark about "Sexual Tension" between herself and Leo.

"Hey, where can I get a good sandwich?" he asked, throwing the towel over his shoulder.

Everyone stopped their chatter and looked over at him. Andrea managed to bite back a giggle, as the others frowned or shook their heads at the Scot.

"What? It was a simple question!" Scotty cried.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This one is kinda long, but I couldn't update anything earlier before. Something was wrong with the site for me. Anyways, don't panic! The story isn't ending anytime soon!**

"Keptin Kirk? Excuse me.."

Everyone turned to look at Chekov, who stood by nervously.

"Yes, Chekov- you don't need to ask permission to…" Jim started, but Chekov cut him off.

"Based on ze Narada's course from Wulcan.. I projected that Nero will trawel past Saturn. If we could drop out of warp behind one of Saturn's moons, say, TItain, the magnetic distortion from the rings will make us inwisible to Nero's sensors. Then we can could follow him to Earth by staying in his blind spot," he said.

Andrea frowned, "Earth? He's going to Earth?" she asked, looking at the men before her.

"What blind spot?" Jim asked.

"It's exhaust wake. We can adjust our shield frequencies, they shouldn't be able to detect us.."

Leo held his hand up, "Wait a minute, does anyone understand what he's sayin'? How old are you ?" he asked, looking at Chekov.

"Sewenteen, Sir,"

Leo shook his head, "Oh good, he's seventeen," he hissed, quickly catching Andrea's eyes.

Shaking her head, "At least smarter than you.." she quipped.

"Doctor, Mr Chekov is correct,"

Everyone turned and was stunned to see Spock standing by. As he and Jim spoke, Andrea pulled Chekov to the side.

"Are you sure it'll work?" she asked.

Chekov nodded and smiled, "Based on my calculations.. we should be able to.. how you say… sneak up on them," he replied.

"Then I'm coming with you," Jim said.

Andrea looked over at him, then at Spock.

"I would cite regulation, but I know you will simply ignore it," he responded.

A few minutes later, they were down in the transporter room. Nyota was with Spock, while Andrea stood before Jim.

"I wish I could go with you,' she said.

"If something happened to you, we'd all be in deep shit. Just stay here with Scotty and wait for us," he said.

Andrea nodded, looking down at the floor. Jim put his hands on her shoulders, and she looked up at him.

"I told you I'd bring him back, Andy. No matter what, you're dad will be back here before you know it," he said.

"You better be with him. So help me god, Jim. If you die…" she started off, but was suddenly distracted when Spock and Nyota started kissing.

She and Jim watched, stunned, as they kissed. When they pulled apart, Nyota glanced at Jim before walking out and back up to the bridge. Andrea and Jim looked at each other.

"What? You think I'm gonna give you a kiss like that?" she asked.

She gave him a quick hug and pulled away, "I'll see you soon," she said, before walking towards Scotty.

Scotty sat behind the glass, stunned at the show before him.

"Alrighty then.. if we're ready. Now, if there's any common sense to their ship design, I'll be puttin' ya in a cargo bay. There shouldn't be a soul in sight," he said.

They both nodded, standing still and ready.

"Energize," Jim said.

Scotty hit the transport button, and both Jim and Spock disappeared before their eyes.

"I hope you brought somethin' to keep ye occupied, Lass," Scotty said, as he watched the screens before him.

"How can I relax at a time like this? I'm too worried to even think of anything else," she said, before sitting down by the door.

Scotty turned around, "Are you and Kirk.. a thing?" he asked.

Andrea looked at him, stunned for words, before laughing. "Me and Jim? Oh god no! He's my best friend, well, one of my best friends. I love him dearly, but us together?" she shook her head.

"Well, ye had that sad look like the other lassies get when their men go off," he said.

Andrea snorted, "He still owes me dinner and 50 bucks. So he better not get himself killed up there."

Scotty nodded, "He's quite a handful," he observed.

"Tell me about it. My father would never allow it either. He's the one that got Jim to enlist. Found him bleeding and drooling on a barroom floor," she said.

Scotty turned back to the screens, "Well, that's not very Captain-like," he said with a snort.

"No it's not," she laughed.

They talked some more before falling into a total silence. Scotty waited for the moment Jim ordered a transport, while Andrea waited for their return. It felt like ages had gone by, when the transporter kicked up. Andrea quickly jumped to her feet, and watched as Jim and Spock appeared before him. She let out a gasp, for leaning against Jim, was her father.

"Daddy!" she cried, running towards him.

"And.." he mumbled, as she wrapped his other arm around her shoulder.

"Nice timing, Scotty," Jim said, as they moved off the transport pad.

"I've never beamed two targets from two places onto the same pa d before! That was pretty good!" Scotty beamed, pleased with his good work.

Just then, Leo and a few nurses came running in, ready for whatever damage they had to take care of.

"I've got him, Jim," he said, taking Jim's spot on Christopher's left side.

The nurses began to scan her father, as they moved him out to the lifts.

"We're gonna need gastric stimulators. We need to prep him for surgery now!" Leo barked, as he read the results on one of the scanners.

"What's happened?" Andrea asked, as they moved across medical.

As she and Leo placed Christopher onto a surgical bed, the nurses and other doctors moved about, getting ready to prep him.

"Leo! Answer me!" she shouted.

Christopher took her hand lightly, "It's alright… let him do his job," he said, before groaning in pain.

Andrea looked at him, "What hurts? What did they do?" she asked, but her father continued to groan in pain.

"Andrea I need you to wait outside. I can't have you in here," Leo said, as he took a hypospray from a nurse.

She shook her head, "No! I need to be with him," she said, as her eyes filled with tears.

"You aren't even supposed to be on board the goddamn ship! I can't have you in here, Andrea! Now get the hell outta here!" he shouted.

The ship began to tilt and move onto it's side, causing things to move off counters and slide around in the cabinets. Andrea and Leo held onto Christopher, keeping him from falling off the bed.

"What the hell is he doing up there!" Leo shouted, as the nurses scrambled to get their things together.

Andrea quickly let go of her father and rushed to one of the windows, gasping at what she saw.

"Oh shit! It's gonna pull us in! They made a black hole and we're moving in," she shouted, before rushing back to the table.

The ship began to creak and groan at the pull, and the alarms began to go off. Andrea grasped her father's hand, watching as glass jars continued to fall. She could feel herself slipping, as the ship turned. She looked up and saw that Leo was missing and she began to panic.

"Leo? Leo?" she shouted, as a nurse ran forward, holding onto Christopher's other side.

Suddenly, she felt two arms around her waist, pushing her against the bed.

"Hold on tight," Leo huffed, as the ship continued to tilt.

"Why aren't we at warp?" Andrea asked.

"I don't know! We should've been gone by now!"

Suddenly, there was a bluish-white flash that consumed the sky, making everything painfully bright. With a final jolt, Andrea slammed against the bed and nearly knocked herself and Leo backwards. Breathing heavily, the two stood up straighter and waited.

"This is Kirk- We are moving and everything is fine. Continue what you were doing, we need to get to a base immediately, "

Andrea let out a shaky sigh, and looked at her father.

"What the hell is that boy doing to my ship?" he asked, his teeth clenched in pain.

Andrea let out a relieved laugh, as Leo picked up the hypospray. He then turned to Andrea and Christopher.

"Andrea, I really need you to go outside. I need to get whatever's in him, out. We can't waste anymore time," he said.

She looked up at him, torn between disobeying his rules and staying with her father. She felt a light touch on her arm and looked down at her father.

"Let McCoy do his job. I'm not going anywhere," he said.

Andrea nodded, "You better not. After all of that, I'll be so mad at you," she said, as her eyes welled up again.

Christopher reached up and brushed his knuckles across her cheek softly, "Besides, I haven't even punished you yet. Disobeying my orders. When the hell did you become a smartass?" he asked.

Andrea let out a laugh, "I picked up a few skills here and there," she answered.

"Andrea.." Leo started, but she nodded.

"Alright. I'm going, Leo. But I'll be right out there waiting, so don't keep me waiting too long," she said.

Leo nodded and watched as she bent down to kiss her father's cheek, "I'll see you soon," she said, before moving away.

Leo and Christopher watched as she walked out of the room, greeted by Nyota, who was nearly knocked off her feet by Andrea's hug. Christopher looked away and up at Leo, who was still staring at Andrea.

"Are you "checking" my daughter out, McCoy?" he asked.

Leo jumped and looked down at the Captain, who was slightly smirking.

"You went against regulations too, McCoy. We need to talk about that," he said.

"I hope you're not allergic to anesthetics," he said, before pressing the hypospray to his neck.

As Christopher passed out, Leo shook his head.

"Pike's," he growled, before slipping on the surgical gloves.


	11. Chapter 11

Two and half hours had gone by, and Leo wasn't done with the surgery. During that time, several members of the ship greeted Andrea. Jim came down after the near death experience and stayed with her, until he was called back up to the bridge. Overly exhausted, Andrea managed to keep herself awake by focusing on clear bowl of peppermint candies. The red and white swirls blurred after a while, but it helped.

The doors to surgery swished open and Leo walked out, rubbing his hand across his face. Andrea jumped up and stepped towards him.

"How is he?" she asked, as Leo took her hands.

Pulling her back to the chairs, they both sat down. Up close, Andrea could see exhaustion written all over his face. His eyes were bloodshot and the stubble was starting to grow in again. She knew that she must've looked worse, with her hair hanging limp around her face.

"He's stable. Which is good, considering what he went through.." Leo said.

Andrea nodded," What did they do to him?" she asked.

"They put some sort of bug in him. Like, literally. I sent it down to the lab- I think it was a Centaurian slug. But I want to be sure," he said.

"They attach to the spinal cord. Something about toxins- Oh god.. I can' t remember. I read it in a report. Goddman it.." she hissed, shaking her head.

Leo gave her hands a squeeze, "It's alright. We got it out and managed to give him something for the toxins. But.." he stopped.

Andrea lifted her head and looked at him, "But what?" she asked.

Leo looked at her and sighed, "He's gonna be in a wheelchair, And."

She frowned, "He's paralyzed?" she asked.

The word felt so odd, coming from her mouth. Especially when talking about her father. He was the strongest person she knew, and now- now he would be stuck in a chair.

"He's very weak. I wont know for sure, until I do more tests. Hopefully it's just little damage and we can get him up and moving. With a hard course of physical therapy.. I'm hoping I can get him walking in no time. The worse thing that could happen besides the chair, is that he'll need a cane," he said.

"God.. a cane. He'll love that," she snorted.

Leo chuckled, "It's my best outcome for him. He's lucky though. Any later and he would've been dead."

A silence fell between the two before Andrea spoke again.

"Can I go see him?" she asked.

Leo nodded, "He's resting in one of the private rooms in the back. He's still out, but I can get you a chair and you can sit with him," he said.

Standing up, Leo lead her down the hall and into a private room. When the door opened, Leo stood to the side, and Andrea stepped in. She felt as if her world was crashing down upon her, as she looked at her father. He seemed smaller- if it were possible- in the fancier biobed. Stepping further into the room, Andrea stopped at the foot of his bed. He aged. Though he was missing for three days, he looked older than his fifty years.

Leo came back in with a chair, and placed it on the side of the bed. Sitting down, Andrea pulled the chair closer and reached for her father's hand. Quietly, she watched him, as he laid their unconscious.

"I don't think I've ever seen him look so.. sick before. Not once in my life," she observed.

Leo remained quiet, watching as she sat there. The machines hummed softly, the heart monitor letting out a beep every few seconds- letting them know that Christopher was still alive.

"I'll leave you two alone for a while. There's a Comm over there- if anything happens you can page me. I'll be in my office doing some paperwork," Leo said, before turning to the door.

"Leo?"

He paused, turning around slowly.

Andrea smiled softly at him, "Thank you," she whispered.

Leo nodded, "You're welcome, darlin'," he replied, before stepping out.

Andrea looked at the door, then back at her father. Pulling the chair as close as she could, she sat and waited for him to wake up. Not once letting go of his hand.

Christopher stirred, feeling as if a boulder lay across his chest. Opening his eyes to a blurry dimmed light, he groaned. Blinking a few times, he tried to sit up. A sharp pain ripped across his stomach and he hissed. Lying back down, Christopher cursed silently- biting down on his lip. He would not and could not cry- even though he wanted to. The pain was unbearable. He felt a squeeze on his hand and a light release, causing him to look to his left.

Resting her head against the bed, Andrea was slumped forward against the bed. Her head rested on one arm, while the other was positioned awkwardly, holding his hand. He could see her face- her skin paler than normal- and the dark circles under her eyes. Her hair laid about, unwashed and dull. He watched her for a while, as she slept quietly at his bedside.

Shaking her hand, Christopher called out to her.

"Andrea. Honey Bee.." he called, his mouth parched as he spoke.

She began to stir, her face scrunching up in discomfort. It was amazing to him that she still made the same face when waking up, as she did when she was a child. She pushed her face into the mattress, before lifting her head up. Blinking a few times, she sat up.

"Daddy?"

"You're awake.." she started, using her free hand to wipe her eyes.

Then the realization that he was finally awake, dawned on her. Her eyes went wide and she sat up straighter.

"How do you feel? Do you have any discomfort? On a scale of one to ten how bad is the pain? Should I get Leo?" she rambled, before her father squeezed her hand.

"Slow down. I feel like shit, which is normal. The pain is a seven and you should probably tell McCoy that I'm awake.." he said.

Andrea nodded, "I'll tell him.. but I want to spend sometime with you, before he comes back in.." she said.

Christopher nodded, "Does this thing move? I can't see you that well from here, without straining my neck," he said.

Standing up, Andrea fiddled with the controls, before finding the right one. Once her father was sitting up, she fixed his pillows and made sure he was comfortable before sitting down. He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment.

"You look like you haven't bathed in days," he said, before opening his eyes.

Andrea laughed, "Same with you. You've looked better,"

"Think McCoy will let me shower?" he asked, opening his eyes.

She shrugged, "I don't know. If you're nice and a decent patient, I don't see why not,"

He smirked, "And how's the ship? I hope Kirk didn't hurt her that much.." he said.

"I don't know. I haven't gone up to the bridge yet. Couldn't find a single ounce in me to really care, to be honest," she shrugged.

Christopher nodded, "I know," he said.

She looked away for a moment, "I'm sorry,"

He frowned, "For what?" he asked.

"For sneaking onto the ship. I know I should've stayed behind," she said.

Christopher sighed, "I hope you don't think all of this was a result of you and Kirk sneaking aboard," he said.

Andrea shrugged, "I don't. It's weird how everything fell apart like this.." she said.

"Even if you didn't sneak on.. it would've happened anyway. The "what if's" about this event, shouldn't consume us. It happened. And now it's over," he said.

Andrea bit her lip, "I know,"

"It would've probably been easier on you though. If you'd stayed at the Academy.." he started.

Looking up quickly, Andrea shook her head. "What? Losing you? If you had died?" she asked.

Christopher was silent. Andrea let out a laugh that sounded more like a sob, as tears filled her eyes.

"On Earth or on the _Enterprise, _losing you would feel the same. It would be devastating. So don't tell me that if this ended badly, I would've coped better at the fucking Academy. Losing you would mean the end for me. I have no one. You are all I have, " she said.

"That's not true. You have your Aunt.." he started, but Andrea cut him off.

"She doesn't count," she said.

Reaching across the bed, she took her father's hand into hers. Looking him in the eye, she could see the pain in his.

"I am part of you. You created me- the reason why I am here. I cannot lose you," she said.

He squeezed her hand, smiling sadly at her. "Oh kiddo. I'm old. One day, I wont be here anymore," he said.

Andrea looked away, covered her mouth with her free hand. She squeezed her eyes tightly, letting a few tears roll down her face. Dropping her hand, she turned and looked at him.

"Well, you are not leaving me yet. I'd fight to the moon and back to keep you with me. I can never let you go," she sobbed.

Christopher managed to lift his arms up, and Andrea pulled herself up onto the bed. Carefully, she leaned against him, as he wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her head and rested his cheek against her forehead.

"I know, Honey Bee. And that's what scares me," he said.

As he held his sobbing daughter, Christopher allowed himself to cry with her. They were both damaged from this experience, and it would be a while before they would recover.


	12. Chapter 12

Leo made his rounds, checking in on patients and running quick fix ups here and there. He managed to lighten his pile of paperwork from both the attack above Vulcan and for Christopher's return. Making his way down the corridor, he decided to check on the Captain. The _Enterprise _would dock soon at a nearby starbase, before taking the shuttles back down to the Academy. He couldn't wait to get back onto solid land and to breathe in real air.

When Leo stepped into the room, he wasn't surprised at the sight before him. Andrea was passed out, curled up against her father, while Christopher laid with his eyes closed. Moving further into the room, he nearly jumped out of his skin, when Christopher opened his eyes.

"Scared ya, Doc?" he asked.

Leo rolled his eyes, earning a chuckle from the older man. Andrea stirred for a moment, shifting in her spot. When she laid still, Christopher let out a sigh.

"How long has she been there?" Leo asked, as he checked Christopher's vitals.

"An hour? Maybe two?" he asked.

"How are you feeling? Do you have any discomfort that you can't tolerate?" he asked.

Christopher shook his head, "It's nothing I can't handle, McCoy," he said.

Leo nodded, turning his attention to Andrea. Both men looked at her sleeping form, unsure of what to do.

"Should we wake her?" Leo asked, glancing quickly at Christopher.

He shook his head, "No. She didn't fall asleep right away, and I'm sure she's barely slept at all, " he said, keeping his eyes on her.

"I can move her into a room across the hall? I'm sure you'll want the space to stretch out," Leo offered.

Christopher thought about the offer for a moment, and then nodded. " It would probably do her more good,"

Leo walked around the bed, and carefully shifted Andrea from Christopher's arms into his.

"I'll be right back," he whispered, before turning towards the door.

Making his way out of the room, Leo crossed the hall and into the other. Carefully, he laid Andrea down onto the unused bed, and pulled her boots off.

"Hmmmm?" Andrea moaned, shifting around on the mattress.

"Shhh. Go back to sleep, darlin'" Leo whispered, pulled the sheet up over her.

Quietly, Leo made his way out of the room, shutting the door, and back across the hall. Christopher was sitting up and wide-awake when Leo walked in, tugging at the hospital gown he was in.

"I know it's not your standard uniform, but until we can find you some decent clothes, that's all we got," Leo said, sitting down in the empty chair by the bed.

Christopher nodded, "Is she still asleep?" he asked.

"Yeah. Hopefully she can catch a few winks before we dock," he said, sitting back.

They were both silent for a moment, lost in their own thoughts. Leo shifted in his seat, clearing his throat.

"Permission to speak, Sir?" he asked.

Christopher chuckled, "You don't have to ask for permission, McCoy. I'm not the Captain," he said.

Leo nodded, "Right,"

"What do you want to know?" Christopher asked, looking up at him.

"Why? Or better yet how? How didn't any of us know that Andrea was your daughter?" he asked.

Christopher sighed, "It was her idea. I went with it, because she insisted on using a fake last name. While there are benefits to having a parent with such a high rank, it also has it's faults. Andrea had a lot of friends come and go growing up. They usually befriended her, in hopes that they could get a quick entry into the Academy after college," he said.

Leo nodded, "How did she get into the Academy though? She's only seventeen. She should be in college.." he stated.

"That's a tough one, which is why we never talked about it to anyone but my superior officers. Andrea graduated high school when she was fourteen. She was the youngest out of 230 students when she graduated. She's a smart kid, despite her tendencies to act foolishly. She's too smart, if you ask me. The Academy took note of her "extraordinary" talents in nearly every subject, that they approached us and offered a spot. All Andrea ever wanted, was to become a doctor. Ever since she was two and a half. Part of me wishes that she'd pick something else, but she's too stubborn," he said.

"Did she go to college?" Leo asked.

Christopher nodded, "She went for a semester, before the Academy contacted her. A small community college, just to get her bearings before moving to a bigger university," he said, before chuckling. "Here was this fourteen year old, going into advanced biology and physiology with twenty year olds. It was so surreal,"

Leo laughed, "Must've been crazy. But what about medical school? In order to get into the medical program at the Academy, you need at least five years- maybe more- of medical.."

"Ever wonder why she never hung out on the weekends? Or why she would always be in the library during breaks?" Christopher asked.

Leo thought about it. It was true, her absence for the weekend and a majority of her breaks in between classes.

"Yeah, but we always figured she was off doing homework or doing work in the lab," Leo said with a shrug.

"She's taking extra classes towards medical school. The Academy made a deal with an outside university. They have a professor from the University of California, San Francisco. Gives her lessons and labs to work on. She does twice the amount of work for two schools, while trying to have some sort of stable social life,"

"My god," Leo croaked.

Sure medical school was tough, and he was in his twenties when he attended. But at seventeen? It was mindboggling.

"I let the Academy take her early adulthood away. Hell, I let them take whatever was left of her childhood. Did you know that her mother left us both?" he asked.

Leo shook his head. He knew nothing about Andrea Pike. He only knew Andrea Romano- daughter of an engineer who lost her mother in a car accident.

"Yeah. Andrea had just turned two, and her mother couldn't do it anymore. We both didn't plan on kids. We weren't married and we'd only been together a year, when she got pregnant with couldn't be a mother and deal with the pressures of Starfleet. She- Annabeth- made an ultimatum. It was either them or Starfleet. I couldn't pick between the two. Starfleet was there to give provide us with a house and a steady paycheck. I wasn't leaving as much as I did when I was younger. I didn't know anything else but Starfleet. Being on ships and working within that community. One morning I woke up, and she was gone. Left a note on the table and her key- she said she couldn't do it. Blamed me for already "tainting" our daughter with space and filling her head with stories about planets and galaxies,"

"Jesus.. I didn't know," Leo said, shaking his head.

Christopher sighed, "It was a tough blow, but I think she turned out alright. It wasn't easy, being a single dad- much older than the other dads at the park- and working on land and in space. I was lucky to have my sister there to help out, before she moved to New York for a job. But we've managed fifteen years," he said, with a shrug.

"Did she ever come back?"

Christopher shook his head, "No. I never saw her again," he said.

Leo sat there, trying to digest the information he was hit with. It was a lot to take in. The woman he thought he knew was a lie. Or a cover-up. He couldn't distinguish between the two at that moment.

"I know you have feelings towards her, McCoy. I was a young man a long time ago," Christopher informed.

Leo could feel his face flush, "Sir- I.. And.."

Christopher held up his hand, "It's alright, Son. You don't have to explain it to me. I get it,"

Leo sighed, "I do have feelings for her. She's a wonderful woman. But…" he trailed off.

"But what? Is it the age? Or the fact that you hardly know her now?" Christopher asked.

Leo shrugged, "It's everything. And now that I know her father isn't some engineer.. it's like meetin' the goddamn president's kid. Or a princess of some filthy rich country.." he muttered.

"If you want my permission to… date my daughter… I don't see why not," he said with a frown. "I never thought I'd say that." He was stunned at his own words.

"You sure I'm good enough for her? What about the Russian? Or Jim?" he asked.

Christopher snorted, "I like the Russian whiz kid.. but I hardly understand a damn thing he says. And Jim? Over my dead body,"

They both laughed, "No. You're good enough- perfect enough for her. She needs that. She needs someone that will take care of her and treat her right. I wont be here forever, McCoy. As much as I'd like to stay here and be her daddy forever, eventually I'll be gone. Someone needs to be here for her physically when I wont be able to anymore," he said.

Leo was stunned, "You ain't plannin' on leavin' us anytime soon?" he asked.

Christopher laughed, "And miss out on all the fun? No, I'm staying here as long as I can," he said.

"Good. You were the hardest patient I've ever had the chance to work on. Can't let you die on me after all that work," he said, smirking.

"Don't think of me as bribing you to take care of my daughter, McCoy.." Christopher started, but Leo stopped him.

"I know, Sir. I'd do it even if she wasn't related to you," he said.

Christopher nodded, "Good. And I guess you can call me Chris. No need to call me Sir. That's what I called my father, and I'm sure as hell not that old.." he said.


	13. Chapter 13

**This is sort of a filler chapter I guess. I probably wont be updating that much this weekend, since I have a paper to write for class. Hopefully I can crank that out after work tomorrow and on Saturday… but who knows. I get so distracted when I'm on the computer and I start writing stuff for stories! Anyways..Enjoy! **

Andrea managed to get a full twelve hours of sleep, before waking up. Leo strolled into the room as she was getting out of bed, stopping her from rushing across the hall. He handed her a set of fresh clothes, shampoo and a towel.

"Please shower and get something to eat. You look like a corpse and I will not let your father see you lookin' like this," he said, before pushing her to the shower stall.

After a quick shower, Andrea dressed and ate the breakfast Leo set out for her in his office. She had to eat half of a muffin and drink her juice, before Leo let her leave.

"Don't pester my patient. He's recovering!" he yelled, as she ran down the hall.

Her father was sitting up in bed, reading from a PADD. When she stepped into the room, he looked up at her, his glasses sliding down his nose.

"Look at you. You shine up like a new penny," he said, as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I think we need to fix the showers here. They aren't as good as the ones down at the Academy," she said, sitting down next to him.

"Well, we'll have to inform the Captain about that," he said.

She peered over at what he was reading, as Leo stepped into the room.

"Ahh, you're awake! Are you ready to try some real food?" he asked.

"Depends on what you consider real food. Are we talking about a steak or something that looks like regurgitated mush?" he asked.

Andrea snorted, biting her lip to keep her laughter in. Leo rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"I could whip up some baby food. How about some peas and ham?" he asked.

Christopher just stared at him, while Andrea shook with laughter. Getting up, she walked towards the door.

"I'll go get something. Try not to kill each other please," she laughed, before disappearing out of the room.

Ten minutes later, she returned with a tray. Leo set up a lap tray, and Andrea placed a bowl of chicken-flavored broth and water with a vitamin supplement. Christopher looked at the food, then at his daughter and the good doctor.

"Really?"

"You had major surgery- gastrointestinal- and you need to take it easy," Andrea said, as she unwrapped the spoon. "Why would you eat a nice steak to only throw it up, hmm? That's a total waste of a good meal right there, if you can't keep it down," she said.

Leo smirked at Christopher's unhappy expression. Andrea only smiled, holding the spoon in her hand.

"Now, can you hold the spoon? Or do you need me to feed it to you?" she asked.

Christopher grabbed the spoon from her hand, "I can do it. It's not my arms that are lacking any physical movement.." he muttered, spooning some of the hot liquid up.

As he ate slowly, muttering is dislike for watery food; Leo informed them that they'd be docking within three hours. They would take a shuttle down to Earth, while a few stayed behind to work on the ship, or waited for further instructions.

"I should make you eat this, Andrea. I don't see how this is gonna give me any strength to move around," Christopher said, setting the spoon down.

Andrea sighed, as she skimmed through the PADD. "If you keep that food down, then you can move to solids. But if I find out that you tossed your cookies in the bin, then you'll be eating it until further notice," she said.

Leo chuckled from the corner of the room, as he set up the hypospray for a painkiller.

"Last time I checked, I was the parent and you were the kid,"

Andrea looked up at her father and smiled sweetly at him, "Last time I checked, you were the patient and I was following the doctors orders."

Christopher frowned, "You're not very nice. Putting an old man down like that," he said.

She snorted, "Please, you'll be thanking me later when all you have to throw up is liquid,"

"Alright, I'm gonna give you somethin' for the pain and then we need to get you cleaned up a bit. I'll send a nurse in and some clean clothes," Leo said, walking over to the bed.

"Hey, we should get Floyd to give you a sponge bath. She's kinda hot," Andrea said, with a giggle.

"Jesus Andrea. I'll ground you if I have to," Christopher said, before letting out a hiss, as the hypospray pinched his skin.

"You wouldn't dare," she joked, putting her feet up on the bed, and resting her hands behind her head.

"Don't rile him up, Andy. And Floyd is off duty right now. I'll get one of the nicer ones to do it," said Leo.

"At least someone's looking out for me," Christopher muttered, as Leo moved the tray off to the counter.

Andrea sighed, "Fine. But it better not be that perky one. Rosenberg. She's too.. touchy feely and that is not cool,"

Leo sighed, "Yes ma'am," he saluted, before leaving to find a nurse.

Andrea turned back to her father, who was smirking at her.

"What?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Six months, " he simply answered.

"Six months what?" she asked.

"You're grounded for six months,"

"WHAT! SIX MONTHS! COME ON DAD!" she shrieked.

"Be lucky it's not six years. Six months should do it- sneaking onto a ship and being a smartass. Take this as a lesson to be learned," he said, while she stared at him.

"Jesus Dad.. You sure they didn't screw your brain up?" she asked.

Christopher pointed at her, "I'll make it a year.." he warned.

Andrea held her hands up, "Fine…" she huffed, throwing herself down in the chair. "Six months.. what the hell.." she muttered, as Leo came back in with a nurse.

"What happened?" he asked, immediately taking in Andrea's sullen demeanor.

"I got grounded or six months," she said, before sinking lower into the chair.

Leo laughed, "Sure that's enough, Chris? I think she should get at least.. ten years.." he joked.

Christopher laughed, while Andrea glared at Leo. The nurse moved around the bathroom, filling a basin with water and set the clean clothes onto the countertop.

"Alright, time to give the man some privacy, " Leo said, as the nurse came out of the bathroom.

"You can start your punishment by making sure your room is empty- or my room. I highly doubt I'll be back on this ship for a while," Christopher said.

Andrea sighed, "Anything else?" she asked.

"You could give your old man a kiss and a hug? I probably wont see you until we board the shuttle," he said.

She stared at him and he sighed, while Leo waited for her by the door. 

"Don't frown, Andromeda. You're gonna end up looking like a prune with all those wrinkles," he chided.

Andrea gave him a quick kiss and hug, before looking at the nurse. "I hope that water is ice cold," she said, before walking to the door.

Christopher and Leo laughed, as the nurse gave a confused look at the girl.

"Love you too, Honey," Christopher called out, as Leo followed her out the door.


	14. Chapter 14

They were only Earth side for an hour, when the Admiral started calling people in. While her father was whisked off to the infirmary on campus, Andrea was summoned to the Admiral's office- along with Jim and Spock. Jim went in first with Spock, while Andrea waited outside. When they both stepped out of the office, neither had answered any questions she asked, before being called inside. All she got was a brief hug from Jim, and a promise to see her later that night.

She now sat in front of the oak desk, watching as Admiral Barnett flipped through the PADD before him.

"So.. you went against Starfleet regulations and boarded a shuttle to the _Enterprise_, when you were not listed to board. Correct?" he asked.

Andrea nodded her head, "Yes, Sir."

Admiral Barnett sighed, sitting back in his seat. "I should suspend you, Cadet. What you did was wrong and against the rules. You are very lucky that you didn't lose your life up there, with the rest of the graduating class,"

"I know, Sir,"

"But you're too damn smart and Starfleet cannot risk losing you. You're father made me swear to be easy with you, but he didn't tell me that you'd go against regulations," he sighed.

Andrea blinked and he continued, "I wont suspend you, Cadet. But you will be put on a warning. Next time you pull a stunt like this, it will not end well. In fact, I have an offer for you," he said.

"I beg your pardon? An offer?" she asked, slightly confused.

Admiral Barnett nodded, "Kirk requested to have you aboard the _Enterprise_ as his Senior Medical Officer, now that McCoy is the CMO. I know you're not technically a Doctor yet, but Starfleet will count your time on the _Enterprise _as credits towards your medical degree," he said.

Andrea looked at the window, processing the information she had just received. After a few minutes, she turned and looked at the Admiral.

"Actually, I have a request. And I do hope you take it into consideration, Sir,"

Later that night, Andrea was back in her empty dorm, getting ready for dinner. Her father had been named Admiral and Jim was now the Captain. It was odd, watching her best friend take control of the ship her father loved. Pulling at the sleeve of the dress, Andrea looked in the mirror one last time. The vintage 1910 evening gown was shoved into the back of Natalie's closet. It was a deep red with black lace and beading overlaying the bust, with a very small train. Every time she moved, the strands of beads swished, reminding her of seashells in the palm of her hand. She'd found a pair of black heels in her closet along with a small black clutch. She pulled her red curls up and used a few hairpins to keep them up. Running the tube of lipstick across her lips, she stood from the vanity and slipped her feet into the heels and grabbed her purse.

It took ten minutes to make it across campus to the reception hall. The Academy decided to hold a dinner for the return of the _Enterprise _as well as the promotions of both her father and Jim. They would also reflect on the lives that were lost in the other starships and on Vulcan as well. The reception hall was loud, when Andrea stepped through the doors. It was decked out with streamers and balloons, as well as waiters and her fellow classmates and Starfleet officials.

She knew her father and friends were already downstairs waiting, due to the rush of messages that were sent to her Comm. Standing at the top of the staircase, she spotted her father with Admiral Barnett and his wife. He was dressed in his new uniform, which went well with his graying hair. Andrea's eyes swept the room, and she spotted Scotty, Sulu and Chekov in one corner mimicking those who moved past them.

And then her eyes settled to the two figures at the bottom of the staircase, their backs turned towards her. She smiled softly, and made her way down the staircase.

Jim and Leo were each holding a drink in their hands, while watching everyone move about.

"I haven't been here for more than ten minutes and I'm already bored," Leo whispered, as Spock and Nyota walked by.

"Hey, they're going to say some nice things about me!" Jim said.

Leo snorted, "That'll be the first," he said, taking a sip of his whiskey.

"I'll have you know, that many people say nice things about me. Andrea is always nice to me," Jim replied.

"Speaking of Andrea, where the hell is she?" Leo asked.

Jim shrugged and glanced over at the staircase, before looking back at the crowd. He frowned and turned back around, and the sight before him made him gasp. He quickly elbowed Leo.

"Dammit Jim!" Leo barked, as Jim nodded towards the staircase.

Turning around, Leo did a double take and nearly dropped his glass. Andrea was slowly making her way down the staircase, her dress twinkling in the dim lights. Her dress appeared much older compared to the others he had seen since entering the reception hall. Jim took Leo's glass, and nudged him forward, watching as his best friend moved towards the stairs.

Andrea smiled softly at Leo, as he stopped at the foot of the stairs. When she hit the last step, she looked at the man before her and felt herself blush. Leo took her hand and raised it to his mouth, placing a soft kiss on it.

She bit her lip and looked down at her feet, "You look beautiful," he said.

Andrea looked up at him and a small smile graced her lips.

Jim stood and watched the scene before him, a smile stretched across his face. He knew Leo had feelings for Andrea, and he hoped that tonight he would confess them to the girl. It was slightly sickening, listening to him talk about how beautiful she was and how the sun reflected off her hair when she sat at a certain angle.

"If you smiled any wider, you're face would rip in two,"

Jim ripped his eyes of his friends and looked down at Christopher, who smirked at him.

"Sorry Admiral. But this is the first time I've seen your daughter in something other than her Starfleet uniform," he said.

Christopher looked over at the staircase, and watched as Andrea looped her arm with Leo's. He felt his heart clench at the sight before him, and suddenly wished he could turn the clock back. She looked older than her eighteen years and it scared him.

"She looks beautiful, Sir" Jim said, as the two moved towards them.

"Yes. She really is," Christopher whispered.

Leo and Andrea made their way over to Jim and her father, stealing glances at each other. Turning her head, Andrea's eyes went wide and she smiled.

"Daddy! Jim!" she cried.

"What happened to Andrea? I don't know who this girl is!" Jim joked, as he gave her a hug.

She laughed, turning towards her father. She bent down and gave him a hug and a kiss on his check.

"You look beautiful, Honey Bee," he said, squeezing her hand.

"Thank you, Daddy. And you look very handsome in your uniform. I think you've got more gray hairs now then you did before," she said, pretending to inspect his hair.

The men laughed, "Remember what I said, Kiddo. I could extend you're punishment," he warned.

"Oh Dad, it's just a joke. Besides, you look more dashing with grey hair. Now you'll have women swarming around you," she said.

"I don't need a woman, Andrea. I've only got one special girl in my heart and that's all I need," he said.

Andrea smiled at him, while Jim looked around the room.

"Hey, I think dinner's about to start. I told Scotty to save us some seats. We should probably head over, because I am starving," he said, before running off.

"Infant," Leo muttered.

Andrea laughed, "Come on. We should probably follow him before he eats all the dinner rolls," she said.

"I'll see you two later. I need to sit with the other Admirals," Christopher said, as one of Admiral Barnett's officers came by to pick him up.

Andrea squeezed his hand and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "I'll come by after they sever dinner," she said.

She took Leo's arm and they began to walk away, before she turned back to look at her father.

"I love you, Daddy!" she called out, giving him a small wave.

"Love you too, Honey!" he waved, watching as the good doctor swept her away.


	15. Chapter 15

**Finally got that damn paper done! I managed to punch out a few chapters and OS when I took my breaks in between. I'll post them during the week. Enjoy!**

Dinner went off without a hitch. Speeches were given in honor to Christopher and Jim, congratulating them on a safe return. A moment of silence was give to the thousands that were lost in the other flagships and the billions lost on Vulcan. Shortly after dinner was served, Andrea excused herself and made her way through the tables to her fathers. She sat with him for a while, and smiled politely at all the comments given to her. She couldn't recall how many times the women called her beautiful and the men telling her how lucky she was to have Christopher Pike as her father.

"I wish I could just walk away from the table and join you kids over there," Christopher whispered, as one of the Admirals talked about how they would need to recruit again now that so many had been lost.

Andrea snorted, "We can just tell them that you need to use the bathroom. I'm sure they wont even notice, with Admiral Jocabson talking about percentages and probability over there,"

They whispered back and forth for a while longer, when Jim came over to the table.

"Ah, and here is our newest Captain," one of the high officals said, as he smiled politely at them.

Jim said his hellos before kneeling between the father-daughter duo.

"I swear to god, if one more person comes up to me asking about our "heroic tale" and will start something.

Christopher snorted, "You better not. Unlike last time, I can't pull you up off the floor, Kirk," he said.

"You could run me down with your hot wheels," he offered.

Andrea nearly choked on her water, before turning around and giving Jim a light slap on his shoulder.

"You're talking to the Admiral like that? You better watch out Jim, or you won't be Captain for long," she teased.

Jim smirked, "Please, who would they replace me with?" he asked.

Andrea thought for a moment before smiling, "Me of course. I'm the most suitable candidate for the position," she quipped.

"Alright children. No fighting," Christopher announced, as the two playfully glared at each other.

"Anyways, I came over to escort you back to the table. I think our doctor wants to ask you something. He wont stop bouncing in his seat, " he said, standing up.

Andrea frowned for a moment, hesitating. Christopher sighed.

"Go ahead. I'll be fine here. Besides, I need to speak to our new Captain, " he said.

Andrea nodded, "I'll come back in a little while. Be nice and try to smile. We don't want people to think you're a grouchy Admiral," she said.

"I'll try, but I can't promise that I will," he said, with a grin.

Jim held out his hand, "Madame?" he said, in a awful French accent.

Andrea snorted, taking his hand. Jim pulled her up from the chair and they made their way back to the table, right in the middle of a debate between Sulu and Scotty about thrusters and warp speed. Andrea sat down in her vacant chair, and Leo quickly turned to her.

"Hey, Jim said you were bouncing around like crazy. What's going on?" she asked.

"Let's go dancin'," he blurted.

Andrea was taken back, "D-dancing? Since when did you dance?" she asked.

Leo frowned, "I've danced before," he stated.

"I don't know, Leo. I think you've had too much whiskey there," she said, nodding at his empty glass.

"Andy, please? Scotty says there's some Irish pub outside the Academy. Says they play music that was big in 1900's or somethin'. It'll be fun. You can't go back to your dorm, while all dressed up," he said.

"Alright, alright. We can go dancing, but I swear if you get so plastered and I have to call someone for help.." she warned.

He put his hands on top of hers, "I'm not drunk. I can hold my liquor, unlike Jim. I just want to take you out and have everyone talk about how the doctor on the _Enterprise _took the loveliest girl in the Academy out for a night of dancin'," he said.

Andrea blushed, "You truly are a Southern gentlemen," she stated.

"Ok, who's headin' to tha pub? Are you commin' lassie? It'll be mighty fun," Scotty said, with a wink.

She nodded, "Yes, I'm going. Ny, are you going?" she asked, looking at the newly titled Lieutenant.

"No, Spock and I are going to stay here for a while, "she said, while the Vulcan sat beside her.

"Yeah and the wee lil Russian is staying behind too," Scotty said, rolling his eyes.

"I would go, but I'm tired," Sulu said, with a yawn.

"That's alright! It's not like the place is going anywhere!" Andrea said, with a shrug.

She then turned to Leo, "I just need to tell my dad and we should get Jim. I'm sure he's annoying him already with questions," she said.

Leo nodded and stood from his seat, before helping her stand from hers. She walked around the table and gave Nyota a hug goodbye, with a promise to meet for breakfast the next morning. She said her goodbyes to everyone, the three made their way through the tables.

"I'll meet ye outside," Scotty said, before moving towards the exit.

When Andrea and Leo approached the table, Jim and Christopher were in deep conversation, talking quietly. It was only when Jim glanced over at them, that they stopped talking.

"Don't stop your conversation so quickly," Andrea said, as they stood before the two.

"What's up, Anda Panda?" Jim asked, making her roll her eyes.

"We're going dancing with Scotty, didn't you know?' she asked.

"Oh, yeah. But I think I'll stay and talk with your dad some more," he said.

Andrea put her hand to her chest and gasped, "James Kirk, declining and invitation to go out? Are you sure nothing happened to you when you beamed onto that Romulan ship?' she asked, placing her hand on his forehead.

Jim pulled away laughing, "I'm fine. I just want to hang out and chill with the Admiral. I gotta learn the basics of being a captain and about my ship," he said.

Andrea shook her head, "Alright," she said, before looking at her dad.

"Is it ok if I go? If you want me to stay in, that's fine too," she said.

Christopher laughed, "Honey, go. You're young and it's a nice night out. Please go out with your friends. I'll be fine, and I will make it back to my place in one piece. Jim and I are about head over there in a little bit," he said.

"Alright, but if you need me, I'll have my Comm. Just call me and I'll come by," she said.

"Andromeda Rose, I will be fine. Please don't rush the night away. I have plenty of things to keep my occupied. I would say be careful, but you're going with a doctor, so I don't have to worry about you," he said, glancing at Leo.

Leo nodded, "I'll keep an eye on her, Sir," he said.

"Good. Now go on, have fun," he said.

Andrea nearly fought to control her excitement, before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you! I'll see you later and don't wait up! You need your rest. Jim, I'll see you for breakfast tomorrow!" she nearly shouted, pulling Leo by the hand.

The two laughed, as the petite girl nearly dragged Leo through the hall and out the exit.

"Ok, so here's what we'll do," Jim said, turning back to Christopher.

"I'm so excited! You're taking me dancing and I never thought I'd live to see the day!" Andrea shouted, as they ran outside.

Leo chuckled, " You wont make it to the pub if you fall down these steps," he said, as they moved quickly.

"You can carry me then! Scotty! Let's go!" she yelled, as the Scotsman sat at the bottom of the stone steps.

"Finally! I was wonderin' if ye two were gonna show up!"

The three quickly dashed across the campus and out into the city, which was bursting with nightlife fun.


	16. Chapter 16

**Note: This is NOT the last chapter! Don't freak out! **

Two hours later and a few glasses of beer, found Andrea going for another spin on the dance floor. Scotty managed to sneak off after a few drinks and dances, to mingle with a engineer from the Academy. Andrea and Leo danced a few times, before heading back to a small table to drink.

"Luckily this place doesn't check Id's. I'd be in jail right now," he shouted over the loud music.

Andrea laughed, "So would I. I'm still mad though. That idiot spilt his drink on my dress," she said, looking down at the partially dried stain on the bodice of her gown.

Leo smiled, "You still look beautiful darlin'" he said, making her blush.

"I can't believe this place exists! I can only imagine what life was like all those years ago, when people did this all the time," she yelled over the band.

"They probably did what we're doing right now. Except they probably all spoke with Irish accents and didn't have Starfleet uniforms," he said.

Andrea laughed at him, before taking another sip of her drink. "You're not a bad dance partner, Doctor. I'm really surprised," she said.

"I wasn't always so…" he trailed off, shrugging.

"Old? Worked up? Proper?" she asked.

Leo shook his head, "So funny. I forgot to laugh,"

Andrea giggled, "I used to do this when I was younger, before.."

Andrea stopped smiling, "Ex-wife?" she asked.

He nodded, "Never liked dancing. Always wanted to stay in and never socialize," he said, drowning the rest of his drink.

She nodded, "Well, you're lucky you met me. I could do this at least three times a week, " she said.

Leo smiled, "How about we go outside and cool off?" he asked.

Andrea nodded, "Sure, I need to catch my breath before I get back out there," she said.

The two quickly made their way out of the pub and into the street. Sending a quick message to let Scotty know that they went outside, the two walked down the sidewalk and made their way over to the park nearby. They walked the path around the lake, listening as the nightlife went on around them.

"So I heard Jim requested that you be placed on the ship as his SMO," Leo said, as they walked.

Andrea nodded, "He did. Any idea when they're sending people back up?" she asked.

Leo shrugged, "Nope. They need to repair the bridge and medical. The engines also need some tweaking and we don't have enough people. Last I heard, it would be at least three months before she goes out again," he said.

Andrea nodded, "So what will you do? Classes?" she asked.

"I guess. Unless the Academy just forgets exams and we all move on from this," he said.

They walked in silence, enjoying each other's presence as they moved. "Barnett offered me your former spot. Said they would count my time on the ship as credit for my degree, " she said.

"Really? What did you tell him?" Leo asked, looking down at her.

"I told him-" but before she could finish, her Comm went off.

Digging through her bag, she pulled out the device and read the message from Jim.

_COME HOME QUICK. UR DAD NEEDS HELP!_

"Oh my god! We need to go!" she cried, nearly dropping the Comm onto the ground.

Leo took her hand and they both ran out of the park and down the street towards the Academy. Andrea pulled the front of her skit up to her knees and held onto Leo's hand tightly as they ran across the freshly mowed lawn and over to the Admiral quarters. They ran across the cobblestone pathway, before reaching the apartment her father was moved into earlier that day.

Andrea nearly slammed the door into the wall, before screeching at the flash of light and shouts of "SURPRISE!"

Jim howled with laughter as he looked at the image on the camera. "LOOK AT HER FACE!" he shouted, shoving the camera into Spock's face.

"Yes Jim. It is quite obvious that the Cadet is surprised by the sudden display of noise and lighting," Spock said, as Jim laughed.

"Happy birthday, darling!" Nyota said, pulling the girl into a hug.

Andrea looked at the faces of her friends and shook her head, "Oh my god. Jim, I swear to god I will kill you! Where's my dad?" she shouted, while clutching her aching ribcage.

"Right here, Honey Bee. Kirk, I thought I told you to send a simple message. What did you do, tell her I was unconscious in the bathroom?" he asked, while wheeling himself into the livingroom.

Jim laughed, "Look at this picture. You have to put this on the wall by the door. I want everyone who comes in here to see this," he said, handing the camera over to Christopher.

Leo closed the door behind them, and Andrea turned around. "Did you know about this?" she asked.

Leo shook his head, "I thought this was tomorrow," he said, before leading her over to the couch.

"Ok so I think this Scotch is pretty good," Scotty said, as he walked out of the kitchen holding a bottle.

"You sneaky little man. I thought you were hanging around with that girl!" Andrea shouted, as Scotty grinned.

"No Lass. Only have one girlie on me mind," he said, before heading back into the kitchen to get some glasses.

Chekov came over and sat down next to her, holding an envelope in his hands. "Happy Birthday, Andrea. Ve forgot but Spock brought it up while you vere avay from ze table," he said.

Andrea smiled at him, before taking the envelope. She pulled the tab up and pulled out a folded up piece of construction paper. On the front was a picture of the _Enterprise _in the night sky with the words _To Andromeda, Princes of the Night Sky. _She smiled, opening the card. Inside were little pictures of every one drawn with colored pencils. Spock, Sulu, Scotty, Jim, Chekov, Nyota, Leo and her father. _Happy 18__th__! Here's to many more years of ruling the sky, _the inside read. Next to each little drawn out figure, was everyone's signature.

"Oh guys," she whispered, holding the card to her chest. She looked up at the group of new friends with tears filling her eyes.

"I love you all. So very, very much, "she said.

Standing up, she gave all the men a hug and kiss on the check- to which Chekov blushed about- while giving Nyota a hug.

While Sulu and Jim disappeared into the kitchen, everyone mingled around the living room. Spock sat stood near the window, looking up at the night sky. Andrea slowly made her way towards him, and he turned around.

"Cadet Pike," he said, with a brief nod.

"Spock.. Commander.." she replied.

"Happy birthday. Even though it passed a six days ago,"

She smiled, "Thank you,"

They were both silent. Andrea blinked at him, while he studied her.

"I want to apologize. I was rude to you that day on the ship and it wasn't right. You were doing what you thought best.." she started.

"Even though you didn't agree with me," he cut in.

Andrea nodded, "I am sorry. About everything. Including the loss of your planet and of your mother. I've always wanted to go to Vulcan. I just wish I did it sooner," she said.

"Thank you, Cadet. You words mean a lot to me," Spock said.

"Please call me Andrea. It feels weird being called Cadet. I actually hate it, to be honest," she said, a grinning.

Spock nodded, "Andrea,"

She smiled and turned to walk away, but quickly turned around and gave him a hug. This startled him, as he held his arms up awkwardly. He then, slowly, hugged her back. When she pulled away, Andrea could've sworn that she saw a small smile tugging his lips. Making her way towards her father, Andrea sat down on his lap.

"Am I hurting you?" she asked, as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Nope. Took a hypo and I feel no pain," he said, with a smile.

She grinned, "Don't get addicted to them," she warned.

"Who me? Never,"

They both laughed, "So, do you like your surprise?" he asked, as everyone laughed and chatted.

Andrea nodded, "I do," she answered.

Christopher smiled, "Good. I had planned on taking you to dinner and watching some movie of your choice, like every year.." he said.

Andrea shook her head, "This is better. We have plenty of time to have dinner and watch old movies. But this is nice, sharing a special moment with friends," she said.

"Good. Did you have fun with Leo?" he asked.

Andrea blushed, "Yeah, I did," she said, nodding.

"You smell like beer.." he said, and she grinned sheepishly.

"I had one glass," she said.

He laughed, "It's alright, Andrea. I was a kid once too,"

Andrea wrapped her arm around his shoulders, "He's a good dancer, Daddy. I think you better keep an eye on your award for best dancing," she said, giggling.

"Once I get back on my feet, I'll reclaim my title," he said.

She laughed, "I can't wait," she said.

Andrea looked over at Leo, who chatted with Chekov. He glanced over at her and smiled, causing her to blush. Christopher looked between the two of them and smiled softly.

"I'm glad you had a good time, Kiddo," he said, pushing a damp curl away from her forehead.

She looked at him and smiled, "Me too,"

Suddenly, Sulu and Jim came out of the kitchen carrying a cake. Scotty was right behind them, holding a tray of glasses, filled with scotch. Setting the cake down on the table in front of Christopher and Andrea, Scotty handed a glass to everyone.

"Apple Juice for the Admiral," he said, handing the glass to Christopher.

Everyone chuckled, as Jim set the recorder on his camera.

"Alright lets get this party started!" he said.

Everyone sang Happy Birthday to Andrea, as she stat on her father's lap. Looking around at the friendly faces- both new and old- she felt her heart swell with love for them all. What she gained in several days would last her a lifetime, and she was blessed for it. Looking back at her father, who wished her a happy birthday, she smiled. Then she looked at the man who stood across from her and felt her heart stop, as he smiled widely at her. Leo McCoy came into her life and changed it so quickly, that it didn't give her time to understand it. Or even realize it until now.

"Make a wish, Honey Bee," Christopher said.

Andrea looked at the candles, smiled, and closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she leaned forward and blew the flickering flames out. When she opened them, everyone was still there, cheering and clapping. She didn't need to make any wishes. They'd already came true.


	17. Chapter 17

After cake and drinks, the small party began to disperse. Andrea and Nyota disappeared into the extra bedroom of the condo, while Leo and Spock cleared up the garbage. Andrea came out into the living room, dressed in a pair of sweats and an Academy t-shirt. Christopher had already retired to his new sleeping quarters a few hours previously, promising to see everyone tomorrow during the day. Jim was sprawled out across one of the sofas, completely trashed.

The girls cleared off the kitchen table, placing the remaining pieces of the cake back into the box. Once it was in the fridge, Nyota and Spock said their goodbyes.

"I'll Comm. you later. Is breakfast in the cafeteria alright?" she asked, as Andrea and Leo followed them to the door.

"That's fine. I have to clear out my dorm anyway, so we can head over there afterwards," she said.

With a quick hug, Spock led Nyota down the cobblestoned pathway and across the lawn.

"I should get goin' too," Leo said, as they stood outside the door.

"You can stay if you'd like. We have the extra couch," she said.

Leo smiled, "As tempted as I am, I really can't bear to hear Jim snoring. A night's worth of silence is something I cannot give up," he said.

Andrea giggled, "Alright. Well you're more than welcomed to join us for breakfast," she said.

"And listen to how great of a kisser Spock is? I rather give myself Andorian shingles," he said.

"Hey, it's bad enough that I have to listen to it. So if you don't want to have breakfast, I expect to see you at my dorm. I need extra hands to help me move my stuff," she said, poking his chest.

"Once you have breakfast, I'm all yours," he grinned.

"Good, you can carry all the heavy boxes," she said.

Leo grabbed her by the waist and pulled her towards him, tickling her lightly. Andrea giggled, trying to keep it down as her father and Jim slept inside the house. Once her giggles died down, she realized how close she stood next to Leo. His arms draped above her hips, as her chest pushed up against his body. Her heart was racing, as Leo reached up and brushed a loose curl from her face. Leaning down, he placed his lips upon hers and she felt like a firework- exploding in the night sky.

Andrea responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and pushing her lips against his. Leo's hands when into her hair, cradling the back of her head. He tasted like whiskey and cinnamon, something she never thought would taste so wonderful. Leo's hand slipped under her shirt, resting on the small of her back. _His hands are so warm, _she thought. She began to wonder what they would feel like, moving all over her body. The image in her head excited her, and she let out a soft moan. After a few seconds, Andrea pulled away; at a loss for words and air.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Leo said, leaning his forehead against hers.

She could only nod, before kissing him again. When they parted, Leo started down the pathway, turning around to give her a quick wave before heading across the lawn. Andrea stood in the doorway and watched him as he walked, before he disappeared from her sight. Stepping back into the condo, she shut the door and locked it. Quickly checking on Jim and her father, Andrea headed to her new room and climbed into bed.

It wasn't long before her Comm went off, ripping her out of her dreams. She quickly checked the message Nyota left, and jumped out of bed. Quickly washing her face and rinsing with mouthwash, she ran her fingers through her hair and pulled it up into a messy bun. She found a pair of her running shoes by the bedroom door, wondering how they got there, as she slipped them on. Heading out to the kitchen, she found her father and Jim sitting at the table with coffee.

"I'm running late. Ny is waiting for me at the cafeteria," she said.

"Ok, Honey. I have a meeting with Barnett and then I have to see the physical therapist," Christopher said.

Jim mumbled a few words, before resting his head on the table. "Don't get to comfortable, Jim. You have to shower and go to a few meetings," Andrea said.

"Shhhh," he hissed, putting his finger to his mouth

"You're such a ray of sunshine," she snipped, before giving him a pat on the back.

"And you're a pain in the ass," he said, before burying his face into the crook of his elbow.

Andrea rolled her eyes and gave her father a quick kiss goodbye, "Leo and Ny are helping me with my stuff. Do you want me to head into town to get anything?" she asked, grabbing the extra set of keys.

Christopher shook his head, "Don't worry yourself with that. We'll deal with that after you've moved in. Now hurry up, you don't want to keep your friends waiting," he said.

"Alright, I'll see you later then. Good luck with the therapist!" she shouted, before running out the door.

Andrea dashed across campus and into the cafeteria. Nyota was waiting for her by near the back of the room, waving to her. Making her way through the tables and students, she plopped down across from her.

"Ugh, you look..greasy," Nyota said, scrunching up her face in disgust.

Andrea rolled her eyes, "I didn't have anything but the dress. All of my clothes are in my dorm, and I didn't have time to shower," she said.

"You still reek of beer, too. Come on, I'm starving and the quicker we eat, the quicker we can get you some new clothes," she said, smirking.

The two women went up to the food line and grabbed trays, before loading them up with food. After paying, they returned to their table and started eating.

"So, how long did Leo stay?" Nyota asked, as she stirred the granola into her yogurt.

"He left a few minutes after you and Spock," Andrea replied, before ripping a sugar packet open for her coffee.

Nyota grinned, "He couldn't keep his eyes off of you. And I'm guessing he had his hands all over you too,"

Andrea blushed, "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Andy, come on! You can't be serious? Do you see the way he stares at you? I'm waiting for the moment when he locks you up in his room and has his way with you," she snickered.

"Jesus Ny," she exclaimed, setting the cup of coffee down.

"Did he kiss you? Did you two- you know. Do it?" she asked, leaning forward.

"NY! Are you seriously asking me if I slept with Leo, while my father slept in the room across the hall?" she hissed.

Nyota laughed, "I wont judge you if you did," she said.

Andrea rolled her eyes, "No, we did not do it. And yes, we kissed.." she said, as a smile tugged at her lips.

Nyota's eyes lit up like Christmas lights, "You did? Well! How was it?" she asked, bouncing in her seat.

Andrea picked her coffee up again, and shrugged. "It was.. good," she said, before taking a sip.

Nyota frowned, "Good? That's it?" she asked, defeated.

"Well, I can't compare it to any other kisses," she said, spearing the apple slices with her fork.

"Oh my god. Leo's is your first kiss?" she asked.

"Maybe.."

Nyota's jaw dropped, "That means- Andrea you're a virgin!" she squealed.

A few Cadet's turned towards them, and Andrea quickly kicked her shin. "Could you be anymore louder?" she snapped.

"I'm sorry! But… wow! You do realize that Leo's a man," she started, as Andrea rolled her eyes.

"Really? I thought it was a Klingon!"

Nyota made a face, "What I mean is.. He's more experienced at this stuff than you. You're this pure creature and he's going to.. deflower you," she said, as her hands waved about in front of her.

Andrea snorted, "Deflower? You make it sound like he's planting rose bushes," she said.

"Oh he's gonna be planting something alright," she shot back.

Andrea shook her head, "That's disgusting!" she cried.

"It's true! Jesus for such a smarty-pants, you're pretty dumb when it comes to sex," she said, with a shrug.

"If you tell anyone about this conversation, I will kill you," Andrea warned, pointing her fork at the woman in front of her.

"I won't tell. But I hope the Admiral had the birds and the bees talk with you. If you two start dating," she winced. "That poor man is going to have to worry about what you're doing behind close doors," she said.

Andrea glared at her, shaking her head. "You are pure evil," she said.

Nyota smirked at her, before popping a grape into her mouth. "Isn't girl talk fun?" she asked.

They spent the rest of breakfast talking and joking about Leo and Spock, along with what happened the night before. Before throwing their garbage out, Andrea sent Leo a quick message that she and Nyota were heading to her dorm. He replied quickly after her message was sent, saying he had a few extra boxes from when he moved in to his dorm and that he'd meet them over at her place in twenty minutes.

"Let's go meet your Southern Gentlemen," Nyota said, throwing her arm around Andrea's shoulder, as they walked out of the cafeteria.


	18. Chapter 18

The first thing Andrea tackled after arriving to her dorm, was throwing all her undergarments into one suitcase. The last thing she needed was Leo to see the various color display of underwear, along with the multiple styles. Nyota found it hilarious, as she stuffed her entire supply of panties and bras into a suitcase, covering them with her pajamas and bathrobe.

"He's eventually going see them, Andy," Nyota said, as she emptied out the rest of the dresser drawers.

Andrea finished packing her first suitcase, zipping it up and dragging it over to the door.

"Doesn't mean he has to see them today, " she shot back, before heading to her closet.

As the girls packed and organized what would be thrown out or donated, they talked about the upcoming repair project that would take place for the _Enterprise. _

"When engineering when in with Scotty, the damage was worse than they thought. So now it's up in the air as to when we go back. Part of me hopes that we can have some time off, though. It would be nice to keep my feet on Earth and process everything that happened, "Nyota said, as she folded a pair of jeans.

Andrea sat on the floor in front of her closet, clearing out the shoes and boxes from inside.

"I know what you mean," she said, tossing an old pair of sandals into the trash.

A knock at the door made them stop. Andrea quickly got up and went to the door, unlocking it. She pulled the door open and smiled.

"Leo!"

She pulled him into a hug and he placed a kiss on her lips. Nyota giggled from inside the room, before going back to folding and placing clothes into another suitcase.

Andrea moved to the side, allowing Leo to walk into the room. He had flattened cardboard boxes and a plastic bag in his hands. Shutting the door, Andrea followed him further into the room.

"I got boxes and tape," he said, setting the things down on the table.

"I hope we have enough. I didn't realize I packed so much junk from Santa Monica," she said.

"What are you doing with Natalie's things?" he asked, looking over at the vacant side of the dorm.

Andrea looked over as well, and felt a sudden pang of sadness. After returning to Earth, Andrea quickly searched for her friend, only to find that she had perished aboard one of the ships.

"Her parents are coming by at the end of the week to get her things. Her mother said to take whatever I wanted to keep. But I don't know," she said, shrugging.

Leo wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him, placing a kiss on the top of her head. Andrea wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his chest.

"How about you organize her stuff? I can start putting these boxes together and start clearing off that bookcase," he said.

Andrea nodded and pulled away, moving towards her former roommates closet. As Nyota and Leo packed away her life in the small dorm, Andrea shifted through the clothes. She would pause on a particular item of clothing, running her fingertips against the material. She ending up taking a few dresses and jackets, as well as little mementos- like pictures, drawings and concert stubs- before placing them into a small tin from her desk.

"Why do you have all of these books? Can't you put them of PADD's?" Leo asked, as he dropped a pile of novels onto her bed.

Andrea was clearing off her desk and emptying the drawers, "I happen to like books, Leo. I think of them as artifacts from the life before technology," she said.

Leo rolled his eyes, "Waste of space, if you ask me. And they took up at least four boxes!" he said.

"Oh stop, Leo!" Nyota said, as she stepped out of the bathroom with a box.

"I took everything out of here- makeup, shampoo, and the twenty different kinds of hair curlers and straighteners- and I threw out the razors because you should probably get new ones anyway," she said, placing the box down on the table.

"Thank you! Alright, so the bathroom is done. Now we have to finish my closet and start taking the stuff down off the walls. How the hell are we going to get this shit out of here and to my dads?" she asked, looking at the several boxes and the three large suitcases.

Nyota and Leo looked at them as well.

"You could throw out half of this stuff," Leo suggested.

Both women looked at him as if he grew another head, "What?" he asked.

"You can't tell a girl to throw out her things, Leo. Would you throw out your stuff if Andrea asked?" Nyota snapped.

"No," he said, shaking his head.

"Well, there you go! Let me see if I can get someone to come by and help. I think Sulu and Chekov are around," she said, grabbing her Comm.

As Nyota stepped out into the hall, Andrea moved to the bulletin board that hung on her side of the room. She began to unpin the papers that covered the corkboard, and laid them on the table near her bed. Leo came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, as she pulled each photograph down.

"I can't believe you have all these pictures of us," he said, as she took down a photograph of herself, Leo and Jim eating lunch outside.

"And I can't believe you were so difficult when they were taken. I don't think you smiled in any of these pictures," she said.

"I don't like smilin' and I wouldn't be caught dead smilin' in a picture with Jim," he said, making her laugh.

Andrea reached up and pulled a photograph down, and held it a bit longer than the others. Leo looked over her shoulder at the photo in her hands and smiled to himself.

"How old were you?" he asked, as she traced the edges with her fingers.

"I think this was the 4th of July. The year my mother left us, "she said.

In the photograph, a much younger Christopher Pike was sitting on a beach. In his lap, sat a very young Andrea, dressed in her bathing suit. He red hair was shorter and wild, after being in the water. They were both smiling at the camera, a little sunburnt, but nonetheless happy.

"My Aunt Kitty took this photograph. I remember my dad taking me down to the water, while I ran in and out as the waves came rushing in. Then afterwards we had dinner on the porch and watched the fireworks.." she reminisced.

"It's weird seeing your dad without the grey hair," Leo commented.

Andrea smiled, for in the picture her father's hair was a much darker brown. "I guess all those years of raising a teenager got to him," she joked.

She held the picture a little longer, before setting it down with the rest of them. Leo gave her a light squeeze and moved to sit own on her bed. Andrea continued pulling the pictures down, including a drawing Jim made for her of a bunch of Klingons dressed as Disney princesses.

"Do you want to get dinner later? Just you and me?" Leo asked, as he played with her old stuffed fish.

Andrea picked up the pile of photos and papers, "Yeah, I'd like that," she said, as she placed the stack down onto her bed.

Leo nodded, "We can go out into town or we can order in and eat at my dorm," he said.

"No, lets go out! We can get dressed up and go somewhere without any interruptions," she said, folding the quilt from her bed up.

A few seconds later, Nyota came back into the room, both Sulu and Chekov right behind her.

"I've found suitable helpers! And Jim said he'd help as well. Said he'd be here in ten minutes," she said.

Andrea nodded, "Good! Should we start sending things over now?" Andrea asked, looking around at the remaining mess she needed to sort out.

"You don't have to rush everything today, And. You have until the end of the week to get your stuff to the condo," Leo said, as she dug through a half-packed box.

"I know, but I want to get it done so I can do other things. I want to hang out with everyone before it's time to go back up," she said.

"It's not like we're going anywhere. _Enterprise _needs a whole new tune-up" Sulu said, as he moved a box out of his way.

"Yes. She is very damaged. Meester Skot says so," Chekov said, sitting down at the desk.

"And I don't know how much of this stuff will fit into your new room. It's half the size of this place, "Nyota said.

Andrea sighed, "Alright. We can take whatever we packed now over, and then I'll come back to finish the rest. I want this stuff out of here before Natalie's parents come down. I can't face them and answer any questions that they'll have," she said, shaking her head.

Leo nodded and stood up form the bed, "Alright boys, you hear the lady. Grab a box or case, and lets get going," he said, clapping his hands together.

Sulu and Chekov looked at each other, shrugging. Sulu grabbed a suitcase while Chekov took a box, and both headed to the door.

"We'll meet you there," Sulu said, before they both stepped into the hallway.

"I'll take this suitcase and this tote bag," Nyota said, grabbing the bag of scarves and the suitcase.

Andrea threw a few more things into a box, before taping it shut. Grabbing the keys off the table, she waited as Leo grabbed the largest suitcase. Just then, Jim came running into the room.

"You're done?" he asked, looking at the three of them.

"No, we still have more, but we're taking this over and we're coming back. You can make yourself useful and grab a box, " Leo ordered.

Jim frowned, "Excuse me, but that's not how you talk to your Captain," he said.

Leo rolled his eyes and muttered a few choice words, while Andrea smiled at him.

"Jimmy, can you please help me by carrying a box?" she asked, batting her eyes at him.

Jim placed his hands over his heart, "Oh you are too adorable to say no to," he said.

"Unbelievable," muttered Leo, as Jim walked over to the pile of boxes.

He bent down to pick one up, and nearly fell over. "Jesus Christ, what the hell do you have in here? A body? Did you kill Spock? Oh god, you killed him," he said, struggling under the weight of the box.

Nyota glared at him, while Leo laughed. Cursing him, Nyota wheeled the suitcase out of the room and waited in the hallway.

"It's books, Jim. You know, bounded paper with text on them. Sometimes there's pictures inside," Andrea said.

Jim glared at her, "I know what books are, Andy," he snapped.

Andrea rolled her eyes, "Could've fooled me," she muttered, and he pushed past her and Leo.

Andrea looked around the room quickly, before Jim yelled from the hall.

"SOMETIME TODAY!"

"ALRIGHT!" she yelled back.

She then looked at Leo, "It'll be a miracle if he survives this break. We might be getting a new Captain if he continues this diva nonsense," she said, as they walked out of the dorm.


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for the delay. I wasn't feeling good yesterday D: Anways here's a long chapter! Enjoy!**

After three trips to and from the dorm, Andrea managed to pack up her life in Chaplin Commons and into a smaller room halfway across campus. It took two hours to get all the boxes and suitcases into the room thought, since Andrea hated the layout of the furniture. She and Nyota stood by the door, while directing Jim and Leo to place certain items here and there. After moving the entire room around, Andrea stood in the middle of the room and looked around. It only took her a few minutes, before looking at the sweat-covered men with a smile, that she wanted the bed away from the window.

Once the furniture was set the way she wanted it, Andrea, Nyota and Leo moved all the boxes and suitcases in. Jim laid across the bed, watching as they walked in and out, complaining of a backache. After a few threats, he pulled himself off the bed and went out into the hall, grabbing the lighter boxes to bring in. By 4:00, Nyota and Jim had left, and Leo stayed to help situate the boxes and suitcases against the wall.

"Alright, I'll come by around 7:30. Is that enough time for you to get ready?" he asked, as they walked to the door.

Andrea pulled it open, before turning to look at him. "That's enough time. I just need to hop in the shower and find something. Not that difficult," she grinned.

Leo smirked, "You say that now, but then you'll keep me waiting because you need to fix your hair or find shoes that match whatever you're wearing," he said, before leaning down to give her a kiss.

"Don't mind them, Spock. I assure you that I wont have a heart attack,"

Andrea and Leo quickly pulled apart, before looking out at the courtyard. Spock was wheeling Christopher back to the condo, a mix of wonder and puzzlement on his face. Christopher was chuckling, as his daughter and the doctor scrambled to distance themselves from each other.

"Daddy!" Andrea greeted, her voice a little too high. She glanced at Leo, before stepping forward, "H-how were your meetings?" she asked.

"Boring. Same talk from the other night. More plans for recruitment and future missions," he grumbled.

"Excuse me Admiral, but I must get back to the lab," Spock said, before looking up at Andrea and Leo. "Andrea. Doctor McCoy," he greeted, with a nod.

Andrea smiled briefly at him, while Leo gave him a nod. They watched as Spock made his way back up to the campus, and into the evening rush. Christopher turned back to the two and smiled.

"So, did you get all your things in?" he asked.

Andrea nodded, "Everything from Chaplin is in my room," she confirmed.

Christopher studied the two before him, both flushed in the face and slightly sweaty. He silently hoped to god that they didn't do anything stupid. It was hard enough to comprehend that his daughter was technically dating. Let alone an older man.

Leo chose this moment to excuse himself, "I'll see you later," he said to Andrea.

She nodded and Leo looked at Christopher, "Goodbye, Sir," he said, before rushing off.

Andrea moved behind her father and helped him into the house, "Do you want anything to eat? I can make something for you," she said, as she kicked the door shut.

"I already ate. I think I'm gonna rest for a bit on the couch and catch up on some television," he said, as she moved him towards their living room.

Andrea helped him out of the wheelchair and onto the sofa, situating him so that he was comfortable. She went into the kitchen and got him a glass of lemonade and set it on the table next to the sofa. Handing him the remote, she excused herself to her room. Grabbing a clean pair of clothes out of her suitcase, she dashed into the bathroom and took a quick shower. After, she threw on a tank top and ratty sweatpants, before walking out to the living room.

"So is the night-nurse coming tonight?" she asked, before walking into the kitchen.

"Yes. Around 7:30," Christopher said, his eyes glued to the television.

Andrea filled a glass up with water and made her way over to the sofa. She sat down next to her father and glanced at the screen, before pulling a PADD off the coffee table.

"I don't know why you need one to begin with. I know what to do and how to help you," she said, as she skimmed through the articles.

"I don't know about you, but I rather not have my eighteen year old daughter helping me bathe," he said, looking over at her.

Andrea made a face, turning the PADD off and setting it back on the table.

"Are you going out later?" he asked, as she tapped her fingers on her knees.

She nodded, "Dinner," she said, glancing at the clock on the wall. It was already six, and she needed to dry her hair and find something to wear.

Christopher nodded, "I was informed of some interesting news today. From Admiral Barnett," he said, turning the television off.

Andrea remained silent, "Care to explain?" Christopher asked.

"I rather not at the moment. I have to get ready and Leo will be here soon," she said, getting up.

Christopher reached out and grabbed her hand, causing her to look back at him. "Are you going to tell him?" he asked.

Andrea looked down at the glass in her other hand, before looking up at the wall across from them.

"I will. But I already made up my mind," she said, before pulling away.

Andrea quickly made her way back into her room and started getting ready. She dried her hair and set it into loose waves, before pulling a knee-length, long-sleeved emerald green dress with a lace overlay. Andrea quickly applied minimal makeup before slipping her feet into a pair of matching heels. As she finished getting ready, she heard her father greet the night-nurse. Just as she slipped her earing in, she heard her father calling for her.

"Andrea! Leo's here,"

Taking one last glance in the mirror, she brushed her hand across the skirt and grabbed her bag. Turning the lights off, she stepped out of her room and made her way down the hall. She could hear her father and Leo talking in the dining room, as the night-nurse moved about in the kitchen, preparing her father's dinner and hypo sprays he needed to take.

Stepping into the dining room, both men looked up at her and fell silent. Andrea stood still, feeling slightly self-conscious, as both her father and Leo stared at her.

Leo had changed from his gym clothes and into a pair of jeans and a shirt, with a jacket. His eyes traveled from her face down to her shoes, the motion caused her to blush. There was an awkward silence between the three, which was interrupted as the night-nurse came into the dining room.

"Well, we should get going! I'm sure you want to eat and get ready for bed!" Andrea said, as the nurse set the tray onto the table.

Christopher looked at the food before him and made a face, which in return made Andrea feel awful about not thinking to make food for him earlier. She walked over to him and kissed his cheek.

"I'll be home in a little while. Be nice and eat your food," she said, glancing at the nurse ,who fiddle with the hypos. "I think you'll find a bag of candy in your night table," she whispered.

"Kit-Kats?" Christopher whispered back, as he pushed the tray away from him.

"Can't leave you empty handed," she said, before patting him on the back.

Leo and Andrea said their goodbyes and made their way out of the condo and across campus. They made their way off campus grounds and away from the bar strip, heading towards the few restaurants and diners. They quickly crossed the street, as the hover cars and motorbikes passed by. They walked further down the block, before stopping in front of a restaurant.

"Sushi?" Andrea asked, as she glanced at the Japanese writing on the building.

"Nyota said you liked it and that this place was good," he said, looking unsure about the entire thing.

She smiled at him, "If you don't like Sushi, we can go somewhere else," she said.

But Leo shook his head, "No, no. This is fine. Besides, they don't make everything out of raw fish," he stated, looking down at her. "They don't right?" he asked.

She laughed and took him by the hand, "I'll order for you," she said as they went inside the restaurant.

As promised, Andrea ordered for the both of them, making sure that Leo didn't receive any sushi rolls with raw fish.

"You're just like my dad. He's still amazed that I never once had food poisoning or any awful reaction while eating this, " she said, taking a sip from her water.

"Well, it's risky. And the whole chopsticks thing? I don't get that either. Seems more like a hassle if you ask me," he said, as the waiter came back to the table with his beer.

Andrea shook her head, "Well, maybe it's time you tried new things. And you don't have to use the chopsticks. They allow forks in here," she said, as she set the napkin on her lap.

Once their food arrived, and countless attempts to use chopsticks, Andrea had to call the waiter over for a fork. Once dinner was underway, they both began to relax and really enjoy their night out. Finally they got to know each other, without having to hear a comment or joke from their friends. By the time the slice of chocolate moose cake came out- both of them would share it- Andrea knew how Leo liked his coffee to the fact that he had a 6-year-old daughter who lived with his ex.

"Is she going to be.. alright with this? I mean, I'm technically a teenager even though I'm legally an adult. I don't want to risk anything by her taking away your rights to see her," she said, worried that what they were doing was wrong.

But Leo reassured her, "Stop worrying, darlin'. I will not let my ex-wife take away anything from me or us. I honestly don't care what she thinks anymore. Stopped worrying about that a long time ago. I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't trust you or if it didn't feel right," he said.

Andrea shrugged, pushing the napkin ring around on the table. "I know. I just.." she started.

Leo cut her off, "worry too much?" he finished, making her laugh.

He reached over and placed his hand on top of hers, causing her to look up at him. "You shouldn't worry so much, you're too young to stress yourself out. Leave all that to when you're dealing with ridiculous things. Like Jim getting his hand stuck in an air vent," he suggested.

Two hours had passed before they decided to leave. Leo paid the bill and took her by the hand, leading her outside. They walked around the area, which was slightly busier than before, before heading to the park. Leo stopped walking and pulled Andrea towards him, one arm around her waist while his other hand rested on her hip.

Leaning down, he kissed her softly. Andrea was constantly blown away by his kisses and how he held her, while doing so. Watching her fellow Cadets on campus always made her assume that men would slobber and grab whatever they pleased. But Leo reminded her of Rhett Butler-minus the crazy drunken smashing of the skull threat- as he took her breath away. Part of her desperately wanted him to sweep her off her feet, and carry her up a staircase and into a room, just so he could have his way with her. But Andrea knew that he was too much of a gentleman to do such a thing.

"You know, when we get back up there, we need to find a place to do this more often. I don't know about you, but I need to be able to kiss you without getting catcalls and dealing with ridiculous injuries," he breathed against her ear.

Andrea tensed at the mention of going back up, and Leo felt it. He pulled away, looking down at her, confused.

"What's wrong?" he asked, frowning.

Andrea carefully pulled herself out of his arms, wrapping her own around her body. 

"About that.. she started.

"You're not having second thoughts are you?' he asked, a slight edge in his voice.

Andrea quickly shook her head, "NO! God no! I like this! The kissing and sweeping me off my feet. You're like a character out of a romance novel, but more real and physically present," she babbled.

Leo watched as she wrung her hands together, "I mean, I never thought.. Well, um, yeah, well.. this is you know, new for me and I.." she stuttered.

"Are you alright?" Leo asked, moving a step closer to her.

Andrea let out a frustrated sigh, "I'm fine! Look, it's not that I don't want to do this. The kissing and the going out together thing. And that obvious sexual tension or chemistry we have with each other, despite the fact that we haven't gone that far," she said, blushing.

"So what's wrong? Do you want to make it public- this kissing- on board?" he asked, unsure as to what she was trying to tell him.

"Leo I-" she started, before stopping. She ran her fingers through her hair, flattening a few curls, before looking back up at him.

"I'm leaving the Academy."


	20. Chapter 20

Andrea couldn't recall the last time she ever ran so fast, as she quickly unlocked the front door. She quietly pushed it open, and dashed inside, closing and locking the door behind her. Leaning against it, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, wincing at the sharp pains in her chest. Pushing away from the door, she dropped her keys on the table and went into the kitchen.

The entire house was dark and silent, despite the fact that it was only 11. But knowing her father, he was probably passed out in his bed with a PADD laying on his chest. Grabbing a glass out of the cabinet, Andrea quickly filled it up and gulped half of it down. She let herself calm down for a few minutes, before moving through the house. Pushing open the bedroom door, Andrea stood in the doorway of her father's room and looked at him. Sure enough, he was passed out with a PADD on his chest, and the blankets covering on half his body.

Andrea stepped into the room, and carefully picked up the PADD and turned it off. Setting it down on the night table, she pulled the rest of the blankets up and covered her father. She then carefully removed his glasses and set them down on the table and stood by his side. Andrea brought her fingers to her lips and gently pressed them onto his forehead, before making her way out of the room. Shutting the door behind her, she went into her own room.

She pulled the shoes and dress off, tossing them onto the chair by her desk. Off came the earrings and the tiny hairpins that held her now flattened hair back from her face. Grabbing her pajamas, she pulled them on and stepped into the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and scrubbed the makeup off her face, before pulling her hair back into a bun. Once all the lights were off, she crawled into bed and pulled all the blankets up over her head.

Laying in the warmth of her blankets, Andrea laid there wide awake. As she replayed the scene in her head, she felt her eyes well up with tears and she silently sobbed, alone in her own heartbreak. She didn't remember falling asleep, and she wasn't happy when she woke up to shouting and banging.

"DAMMIT JIM!"

Andrea quickly sat up in her bed, alarmed. She could hear her father calling her from his room, cursing at the interruption of his own slumber.

"Can't a man get some goddamn sleep? Trying to recover here!" he snapped.

"You can't just bust into her house! The Admirals house if I may say so! She's probably sleeping, Bones!" Jim shouted.

Andrea could hear footsteps coming down the hall, and she quickly jumped out of bed. She was so scared at the sudden noise in her house, that she couldn't even move. The bedroom door swung open, making her shriek.

"ANDREA?" her father shouted from his room, panic filling his voice.

Leo stood before her, still dressed in his clothes from last night. He looked awful and smelled like an entire bottle of whiskey. Andrea stared at him, wide-eyed and trembling- afraid to speak.

"Jesus Christ! I was so worried!" he cried, before rushing towards her, pulling him into her arms.

Jim had managed to help Christopher out of bed and into his chair. They both watched from the doorway of his room, as Andrea stood rail straight in Leo's arms.

"Care to explain what the hells going on?" Christopher asked, watching as Leo gave his daughter a bone-crushing hug.

"I have no clue. Came back to the dorm reeking of whatever and said they got into a fight. He tried calling her but she wouldn't answer and he freaked out. He's been looking all over town and campus for her since 4:30 this morning," Jim said.

Andrea pushed Leo away form her, "Stop, Leo!" she snapped.

"I called you! Why didn't you answer?" he asked.

"It's called sleeping, Leo. Maybe you should go home and get some sleep," she answered.

"I can't. I want to know why. Why are you leaving the Academy? Do you not want to be with me?" he asked.

"This had nothing to do with you and if I want to be with you or not. I just need time away from this place!" she told him, again for the hundredth time since she broke the news to him.

"You're leaving?" Jim exclaimed from across the hall, before Christopher hushed him.

"Andy please don't leave. Please stay and come back with us," Leo begged.

This sudden behavior freaked Andrea out. This was not the Leo McCoy she knew- drunk and begging- and it freaked her out. He was so.. vulnerable now, as he took her hands into his.

"Stop. Please just stop. I made up my mind and I'm taking time off from here. I'm going to sign the papers today, " she said pulling her hands away from his.

Leo quickly grabbed her wrists, holding them a little to tightly. Andrea yelped, and looked up at him with fear.

"Leo.."

"What if they send us out there for five years? Huh? FIVE YEARS? I can't be on a ship without you for five years, Andy," he exclaimed.

Andrea felt the prickling behind her eyes, and silently begged herself to not cry in front of him. Leo let go of her wrists and cupped her face into his hands.

"I love you too much, to be away from you for even a second," he said.

Andrea felt her eyes well up at the statement. This was too much for her to handle. They were only dating as far as she thought, without giving each other the titles of boyfriend or girlfriend. She was only eighteen for Christ's sakes. A fucking child. They didn't teach relationships 101 at the Academy, and everything she thought she knew about them was a lie. Her old world movies and novels were a total lie- the actresses looking beautiful as the wept in despair to only fall into the arms of their lovers in the next scene. But this was real life. And Andrea had no idea what to do.

"Leo.. please, just go home! You're drunk and you shouldn't even be out!" she begged.

He pulled away, "So that's it? You're just gonna leave and go do whatever the hell it is, that you want to do? All that hard work and you're gonna throw it away? They offered you the best opportunity and you're just turning your back on it? You're turning your back on us? On me?" he asked.

Andrea just stood there, dumbfounded. She felt the beginnings of a migraine and suddenly wished that she could beam herself out of the house and away from the city. Hell, even the state at this point.

"Leo, I think that's enough," Christopher said, breaking the silence and the tension.

"Kirk, get him the hell out of my house, before I call security and have him removed," he said, glaring at the doctor.

Andrea stood, crying silently. Leo shook his head, before moving towards the door of her bedroom. He placed one hand against the doorframe and the other covered his mouth. He then turned and looked back at her, and for the first time, Andrea saw tears in his eyes.

"I love you. I love you so much that it hurts. Drives me goddamn crazy, lovin' you," he said, before storming down the hall.

Andrea stood wide-eyed and shuddering, as tears rolled down her face. She flinched as the front door slammed shut behind him, as the echo filled her head. Finally she looked up at her father and Jim, who looked back at her. Jim stood with his mouth slightly open, as the sudden display form his best friend. Christopher on the other hand, was torn between anger and sadness.

He gave Leo permission to date his daughter, making him promise to treat her right. And there he was; only a few short seconds ago, breaking into his home and startling his baby. He had the nerve to show up drunk off his ass, grabbing his child and yelling at her. Had he not been confined to a wheelchair, he would've kicked the shit out of the man before throwing him outside himself.

Andrea fell to her knees and covered her face with her hands, sobbing.

"Kirk, make sure that ass gets back to his dorm in one piece. If he goes to another bar, I'll make sure he's suspended until further notice," Christopher said, as he wheeled himself from his room to Andrea's. Jim nodded and quickly left the house, hoping to catch up with Leo before he made another mistake. Christopher stopped and reached down to take hold of Andrea.

"Come on, come here,' he said softly, pulling her up by the arm.

"Daddy I-" she sobbed.

Christopher pulled her into his arms and held her tightly as she sobbed.

"It's alright, Honey Bee. It's going to be alright," he told her, as she sobbed into his chest.

Looking back on all the times Andrea came crying to him or when he found her in total sadness, he wished he could've prepared her for something like this. He managed to console her through every illness, injury and nightmare. But this? He had been too worried, trying to keep himself alive for her and making her a happy child, that dealing with heartbreak and failed relationships were the last thing on his mind. He reached over and took the Comm off her night table, searching through the contacts. When he finally found the one, he made a quick connection, hoping that they would answer.

"Hello?"

"Lieutenant Uhura?"

"Admiral Pike. What's that noise?" Nyota asked.

Christopher sighed, "Could you please come by? We have an emergency and I am not sure if I can fix this," he admitted.

He heard Nyota curse silently, as the sound of papers being pushed filled the connection.

"I"ll be there in five," she said, before cutting the connection.

Tossing the Comm back onto the night table, Christopher held onto Andrea a little tighter.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Honey Bee," he whispered, as she continued to sob.


	21. Chapter 21

It took Nyota three hours to get the full story out of Andrea, as she sobbed and hiccupped throughout it. Afterwards, she gave the girl a hypo for her migraine, tucked her in, and left the room quietly as she fell asleep. As she walked down the hallway, she felt the anger rise within. She wanted to knock some sense into the doctor, and yell at him for being so stupid. Andrea was a young woman, with no experience with boys, let alone men. For eighteen years, the only man in her life was her father. As far as she knew, there was no mother figure in Andrea's life to guide her through an issue like this.

"How is she?"

Nyota stopped and looked over towards the living room. Christopher sat on the sofa, a untouched cup of coffee on the table in front of him. Nyota walked over to the other sofa and sat down, resting her hands on her lap.

"She's sleeping. I gave her something for her migraine," she said.

Christopher nodded, "What did she say?" he asked.

Nyota sighed, "They were in the park, talking. Leo mentioned that he couldn't wait to go back on the ship with her. Andrea panicked and told him that she wasn't going back, and he freaked. He yelled at her and told her she was "fucking foolish"- sorry Sir- and demanded to know if there was somebody else," she said.

Christopher covered his face with his hands, shaking his head. "Goddamn it" he muttered.

"She said that Leo accused her of seeing Jim on the side. Thought that was the reason why she wasn't going back,"

Christopher let out a bitter laugh, "He knows that nothing is going on between those too. I told him that I would be dead, before those two started any relationship that went beyond friendship," he said.

Nyota nodded, "I know, Sir. In the time that I've known Andrea, her relationship with Jim is strictly a sibling one. She makes sure that he makes it through a day in one entire piece, and he makes sure that she knows how to defend herself. Which is something Andrea used last night against Leo," she said.

Christopher quickly looked at her, alarmed. "Did he hit her?" he nearly shouted.

"No! No, not at all! When he asked if she was sleeping with Jim, she slapped him. Really hard. Then she ran from the park all the way back here," Nyota answered.

"Well, it seems that Kirk is good to have around then," he quipped, rubbing a hand across his face.

Nyota smiled softly and stood up, "I should get going, I have to head into town for some things," she said.

Christopher nodded, "Thank you, Nyota. You've been a great friend to Andrea and it means a lot that you came here today. I'm not sure what I can do to help her with this," he said.

She smiled at him, "Just be her father, Sir. Be the shoulder that she can cry on and the ear that she can vent into. You've done a great job raising her and you can help her get through this," she said.

Heading to the door, she scooped up her purse. She stopped by the door and turned around, her hand resting on the doorknob.

"She loves him. Despite this entire thing, she loves him. I think she's always loved him. But she's scared and heartbroken by the accusations," she said, before opening the door and stepping out.

Two hours later, Christopher was sitting in his office, going through PADD's on the _Enterprise's _repairs and the incoming lists of new cadets.

"Admiral Pike, Doctor McCoy is here like you asked," the intercom on his desk informed.

"Thank you, Elizabeth. You can send him right in," Christopher said, as he read through the repair list.

A few seconds later, his office door swished open and he looked up. Leo slowly walked into the room, looking awful. He was paler than usual with dark circles under his eyes. It was obvious that he was severely hung-over.

Christopher placed the PADD down and took his glasses off, "Please sit, McCoy," he said.

Leo nodded and sat in the chair across from his desk, his hands grasping the arms tightly. They both looked at each other in total silence, and a growing tension between the two.

"Alright let's just cut to the chase. What the hell were you thinking, breaking into my house this morning, manhandling my daughter and screaming at her?" he asked.

Leo squeezed his eyes shut, "Sir.. I-" he started, but Christopher cut him off.

"I gave you permission to date my daughter. Not accuse her of sleeping with the Captain of your ship- and your best friend might I add- while breaking my trust. I trusted you with her to make her happy. Not break her fucking heart!" he shouted.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I- Her announcement was very unexpected.." he said, realizing his own excuse was ridiculous.

"So you accuse her of seeing someone else? Of sleeping with someone else?" Christopher snapped.

Leo looked down at his lap, ashamed. He knew what he did was wrong. Practically had his ear chewed off, as Jim shouted at him. He also had the black eye to prove it, which would show everyone what an asshole he was.

"If I wasn't in this goddamn chair, I would've kicked your ass from here to the next galaxy. But I guess someone beat me to that," Christopher said, taking note of the bruise.

"I panicked. All I could think about was my ex-wife and how she left," Leo said, looking up at Christopher. "I don't know how to survive without Andrea. Never planned on finding someone here at the Academy. But now that I did, I don't know what to do," he said.

Christopher looked at him for a moment, "Did you mean it?" he asked.

Leo frowned, "Mean what?" he asked.

"Did you mean it when you said you loved her?"

Leo nodded, "I do. With all my heart, Sir," he said.

Christopher sighed, "I should have you thrown out of the Academy. But I can't send my best ship up without their CMO. You're lucky I like you, McCoy," he said.

"Thank you, Sir," Leo said, relaxing just a bit.

"Don't thank me, Leo. You have a lot of explaining to do, and I'm not sure when Andrea will want to speak to you. But I swear to god, if you hurt her again… I will have you removed from _Enterprise _and thrown out of the Academy," he warned.

Leo nodded, "I know. And I want to make it right with Andrea. I don't want to end things like this. We're supposed to get our assignments next week and I don't want to end up leaving for five years with us not speakin' to each other," he said.

Christopher sighed, "Well luckily you still have time. I got another report from the shipyard. They're still repairing the bridge and waiting for parts for Scotty to install. You'll be. Expected leave is now two months from today. God help us if it's pushed back to early next year, " he said.

Leo nodded, "When do you think I should talk to her? I don't want to-"

"Look needy? Desperate?" Christopher asked.

Leo looked away, "I would give her a few days. But knowing Andrea, she'll probably Comm you and demand to meet and probably yell back at you," he said, shrugging.

Leo ran a hand through his hair, "Goddamn I fucked up," he said, letting out a sigh.

"Yes. Yes you did, but you can fix it. Just give her time. And don't even doubt her, Leo. She would never do what you accused her of. And with Jim? Of all the people you accused her of seeing him? I would've killed him before he got the chance to put his hands on her," he said, making a face.

"I know. As soon as I said it, I knew it wasn't true. I was just so upset and angry, that there was no control over what I said,"

Christopher nodded, "I know. But it doesn't make it right," he quipped.

"You're not the first to tell me that,"

Sitting back in his chair, Christopher pointed to the black eye. "Did she give you that?" he asked.

Leo shook his head, "No, I got that from Jim. Andrea gave me a good whack across the face though. Didn't think someone that small could hit so hard," he said.

Christopher chuckled, "I can see plenty of medical visits in your future if you keep acting out of line," he said.

"God help me," Leo said, before sinking lower into the chair.


	22. Chapter 22

An entire week went by and Andrea found herself too busy to contact Leo. She had heard from Jim and the others, that he spent most of his time working in the clinic. She signed the paperwork stating that she would take a leave of absence from the Academy, while attending an outside university in the spring. Her father spent most of his time between the office and their condo, with visits to the physical therapist and doctor appointments.

The old pots in their small backyard inspired Andrea that she went and bought small vegetable plants and seeds. It was in the backyard, where Christopher found her, after a session with the physical therapist. Sitting by the backdoor, he watched as Andrea scooped a handful of soil into a pot. She then picked up a small plant and placed it within the soil and patting it down.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Andrea looked over her shoulder, "Oh hey! I thought we could have a vegetable garden back here," she said, pointing to the plants she bought.

"I figured it would be easier to have a few things growing back here, instead of going into town and buying everything. Plus, it's getting expensive to buy a handful of tomatoes and a head of lettuce," she said, placing the potted pepper plant near the short wall that separated their yard from the next.

"Oh. Well, this should be nice. We do need a little color back here anyway," he said, looking around at the untamed and dull garden.

Andrea nodded, "I think I'll do flowers next week. Maybe an apple tree," she suggested, as she went onto the next flowerpot.

"Did you speak to Leo?" Christopher asked, watching as she stopped digging in the pot.

Andrea looked at the plants before her, before blinking. She continued digging around the soil, "No. I've been busy," she simply stated, reaching over to grab a packet of seeds.

Christopher sighed, "I saw him today, during my therapy visit. He asked about you,"

Andrea pushed a strand of hair away from her face, "That's nice. So, who did he accuse me of sleeping with today?" she hissed.

"Andromeda.." he started, but she turned around to look at him.

"No, I'm sorry but he has no right to ask me how I am or to ask ANYTHING about me. He doesn't get to accuse me of something so awful and then have the balls to ask how I'm doing," she snapped.

"First off, I'm you're father. Watch your mouth. Second, I think he's really sorry about what he said to you that night. Maybe he wants to apologize to you," Christopher said.

She scoffed, "I really don't care what Leonard McCoy wants. I don't want to speak to him," she said.

Christopher watched as she stabbed the small shovel into the soil, the excess contents spilling out over the rim.

"Fine, I just wanted to tell you," he said, holding his hands up.

Andrea continued moving about the garden, placing the pots against the garden wall as she filled them. Once she was done, she moved all the gardening tools and the bag of soil into the small storage bin near the house. She then helped her father into the kitchen, and went to work on dinner.

"I'm going out later with Pavel and Hikaru," she said, cutting up a pepper.

Christopher was reading over his emails, "Ok, I'll keep the outside light on for you," he said.

After a quick dinner, Andrea showered and got dressed for her evening out with Pavel and Hikaru. She said a quick goodbye to her father, who was in his room watching a movie, and made sure he had enough water and popcorn to keep him occupied. Making sure she had a communicator and keys, Andrea made her way out of the condo and across campus towards the cafeteria. Hikaru and Pavel were waiting outside, when she walked up to them both.

"Hey! You look nice!" Hikaru said, as he gave her a hug.

She smiled, "Thank you. You guys look great!" she said, taking note of their "Earthside Clothes".

"This is.. stylish, no?" Pavel asked, tugging at the blazer he wore.

Andrea giggled, "It looks good, Pavel. Maybe you'll get some attention from the girls tonight," she said, patting him on the shoulder.

Pavel blushed, "Shall ve go?" he asked, wanting to change the subject.

The three made their way off campus and down to a small coffee/music bar. They sat down at a table in the back, and gave their orders to a waitress, before settling down into their seats.

"Who is this singing?" Hikaru asked, as the speakers pumped out 21st century music.

The waitress came by with their coffees and pastries, setting them down between the trio.

"Taylor Swift. She was really popular in the late 2000's. A mix between pop and country music," Andrea said, as she ripped a packet of sugar open.

Hikaru nodded, "Ah. It's weird hearing music from that time period," he stated.

Andrea nodded, "It's hard to even imagine that people lived back then. When I was ten, I read an entire history book and had a hard time comprehending that people walked the same streets as I did in back in 1901," she said.

They all laughed, before settling into a relaxing conversation. Andrea was in the middle of a conversation with Pavel about his home country, when Hikaru raised his arm up.

"JIM!" he shouted, over the music.

Andrea turned around in her seat and spotted Jim and Spock heading towards them. Tagging along, not to far behind them, was Leo. Quickly turning around to face Hikaru, Andrea moved to the seat next to hers, and pulled Pavel by the arm. Pavel nearly stumbled, as she pulled him into the seat that had been in.

"Shh, just sit here," she whispered, as Jim, Spock and Leo came up to the table.

"Hey guys! What a surprise!" Jim said, taking Pavel's former seat.

Spock sat down across from him, while Leo took the seat across from Andrea. She silently cursed herself for moving her seat, not wanting to have direct eye contact with the doctor.

"I see that you have ordered refreshments. To whom do I request for more?" Spock asked, taking note of the half empty glasses of coffee and pastries.

Hikaru flagged down the waitress and took the new orders and refills, before heading back behind the bar. An awkward silence fell between the group, with the tension ranging from zero to a hundred- the hundred being set between Andrea and Leo.

"So, how is everyone on this lovely evening?" Jim asked, smiling at his friends.

An echo of "Good" went around the table, and Jim nodded. He looked over at Leo, who sat rod-straight in his seat, just staring at Andrea. Meanwhile, Andrea tried her best to avoid looking at Leo, which she was finding it hard to accomplish.

"So, did you guys hear that Andrea slapped Leo last week? And her dad thought the black eye I gave him, was done by her?" Jim asked, looking at Hikaru, Pavel and Spock.

Andrea quickly grabbed her purse, threw some money on the table and stood up. Then she quickly weaved her way though the tables and out the door, all in a blur of red and yellow.

"Did you really have to bring that up?" Leo snapped, getting up from his seat.

"Yes because I didn't want to sit here and watch you stare her down. Jesus Bones, just fucking talk to her!" Jim snapped.

Pavel and Hikaru shot each other a quick glance, as Spock watched the two men bickering.

"What I do is none of your business! Just stay out of it!" Leo yelled, causing a few people to look at him.

Jim rolled his eyes, "You should go after her. It's not safe for a girl to walk in these streets," he pointed out, as the waitress came back with coffee.

Leo cursed and quickly went after Andrea, nearly knocking a young couple down as he stormed outside. He stood on the sidewalk, looking around for the redhead. When he was about to give up, he saw her standing at the corner, waiting for the light to change so she could cross.

"Andy!" he shouted, walking towards her.

She quickly turned around, "Go away!" she said, before heading down the sidewalk.

Leo quickly moved after her, "I need to talk to you!" he said, as she walked.

"I don't want to talk to you! I have nothing to say to you!" she shot back, wrapping her arms around her.

Leo cursed, running the rest of the way, only to stand before her. He gently placed his hands on her arms, and bent down to look at her.

"Please. I'm beggin' you,"

Andrea looked up at him, "What makes you think I want to listen to a single thing you have to say?" she snapped.

Leo sighed, "I know. You're right. But I can't go another day without speaking to you. I'm so sorry for everything, Andrea. I never wanted this to happen," he said.

"Never wanted what to happen? Us? This.. whatever you want to call it?" she spat.

Leo shook his head quickly, "No! I never wanted this fight to go as far as it did. I called you non-stop for days, hoping that you'd answer me back," he said.

Andrea pulled herself away from him, "Well I didn't,"

"I know. Which is why I'm hoping you'll hear me out now," he said.

Andrea shook her head and Leo looked down at the concrete. They didn't even realize that from inside, their friends could see them and practically hear everything they were saying.

"You are rude. You're rude, uncouth and presumptuous. And mean! So very mean," she stated.

Leo nodded and she continued, "The fact that you'd accuse me of doing such a horrible thing," she started, looking away from him.

"I wish I never said it," he offered.

"BUT YOU DID! That's just it, Leo. YOU DID. And you know that I would NEVER do that. You are so selfish! Why can't you just accept that I'm leaving the academy for my own good?" she shouted.

Suddenly, Leo felt the anger rising within him. Selfish? Sure he was selfish, but so was she.

"Don't start with that selfish bullshit, Andrea. Why didn't you even come to me to talk about what you were gonna do? I thought I was your boyfriend?" he shouted back.

She let out a bitter laugh, "Oh that's grand! SINCE WHEN DID I HAVE TO ANSWER TO YOU? WE ONLY WENT OUT TWICE! YOU CAN'T JUST ANNOUNCE THAT YOU'RE MY BOYFRIEND!" she screamed.

"WHY NOT?"

"Because!" she yelled, as tears filled her eyes.

"That's not a goddamn answer!"

"Because this whole thing freaks me out! I want to hate you so much right now, but I can't. All I want to do is kiss you," she said, letting out a sigh of defeat.

Leo just stood there-breathing heavily- watching as Andrea fell apart in front of him. She looked up at him, as tears rolled down her face.

"I don't- I can't process the feelings I have right now. I think there's something wrong with me," she said.

Leo moved closer to her and she looked up at him, "And then you tell me that you love me, but that it hurts you to do so. I don't want to do that to you," she said.

Reaching up, Leo brushed a knuckle across her cheek lightly. "It's the price you have to pay, darlin'" he said softly.

Andrea nodded and he continued, "Please give me another chance. I'm not one to ask for second chances, but I can't give you up. I'll die fightin' if I have to," he said.

"Alright, one more chance," she said. "But I swear to god, if you hurt me again I will-"

Leo cut her off with his lips crashing against hers, his arms wrapping around her waist and lifting her off the ground. Startled at first, Andrea relaxed against him and wrapped her arms around him. From inside, she could hear her friends shouting and cheering for them, as they watched the entire scene unfold before them.

"Let's get out of here," Leo said, breaking away for a moment.

Andrea kissed him again, "I'm not going to sleep with you," she stated.

He laughed, "I ain't rushin' with you," he said, kissing her again.

He set her down on her feet, "Besides, I don't want the Admiral busting my door down with threats to kill me," he said.

Andrea smiled softly as Leo took her hand and led her back to the corner, across the street and back up to his room.


	23. Chapter 23

Andrea quietly made her way into the condo, shutting the door slowly behind her. Setting her keys down on the hall table, she tip-toed across past the living room towards the hallway leading to the bedrooms.

"Have fun last night?"

Andrea let out a shriek, dropping her shoes and purse onto the floor. Christopher sat at the table, smirking at his daughter.

Andrea let out a nervous giggle, her hands coming up to her face. "Shit Dad.. I think I'm having a heart attack," she said, moving one hand to her chest.

She went to the table and sat down across from him, pushing the tangle mess of her hair away from her face. She knew her appearance was awful, having just rolled out of bed nearly twenty minutes ago. And in the same clothes form the night before.

Christopher picked up his cup of coffee and took a sip, studying her appearance quietly. 

"This is a first. Sneaking in at the crack of dawn," he stated.

Andrea closed her eyes, "Sorry Dad.." she replied.

"Where did you sleep last night? Hikaru's?" he asked, as she pulled a piece of toast off his plate.

She shook her head, "I stayed at Leo's," she answered, before taking a bite of toast.

Christopher was taken back, "Leo's?" he asked, unsure if he heard correctly.

Andrea pulled her feet up onto her chair, "We're back together? Taking it slow," she said, trying to find the right words to describe the situation.

Christopher nodded, "Oh, that's good," he said, before taking another sip from his coffee.

Silence fell between the two of them, as the early risers began their day outside the condo. Andrea was falling asleep in her seat, when Christopher sprang another question on her.

"You two didn't.." he started, trying to find an easy way to ask his question.

Andrea looked at him, "What?" she asked.

Christopher cleared his throat, "You two didn't have-" he was finding it hard to even mention the word sex and thinking about his only child having it.

Andrea quickly picked up on what he was trying to say, "NO! We just fell asleep on the couch!" she nearly yelled.

Christopher nodded, "I hope that if you are- you know.. intimate, that you're taking precaution," he said, fiddling with the napkin in front of him.

Andrea blushed, "Dad we aren't-" she started.

"What? You're not? Andromeda, you know where babies come from! How do you think you go here?", he nearly shouted.

"DAD! I'm a virgin!"

Christopher just looked at her, before a sigh of relief escaped him. "Oh thank god," he said, his hand coming up to rest against his forehead.

Andrea sighed, taking a mental note that this was the most awkward conversation she'd ever had with her father. She wished that Leo had been here to witness this, so he too could take some of the embarrassment that she had at that moment.

"Did you really think that I didn't know where babies came from?" she suddenly asked, frowning.

Christopher shrugged, "Only thing that came to my mind, " he said, making her laugh.

"And yes, I do know how I got here. I like to think that it was a stormy night in September and you were having a massive headache and POP- I came out of your skull- fully grown and dressed in my best. Ready to take on the world. A La Zeus style," she grinned.

Christopher scowled, "That doesn't seem pleasant,"

Andrea shrugged, "No, but it's totally awesome,"

He sighed, "Go take a shower and change. I need you to take me to my physical therapy," he said, waving his hand at her.

Andrea got up and made her way to the bathroom, taking hot shower. Afterwards, she pulled her wet hair back into a bun and dressed in a pair of shorts and a Starfleet Academy shirt, before slipping on a pair of flip-flops. She met her father in the hallway, making sure he was ready to go. The trip from their condo to the medical center took them fifteen minutes, arriving right on time for his appointment.

Andrea went into the room with her father, and watched as the Doctor Malvin prepared her father for his daily therapy. She asked a few questions to see how her father had progressed during his time, and was pleased to hear that he was getting better everyday.

"Then why can't I walk yet?" Christopher hissed, as Doctor Malvin helped him stretch his left leg.

"Dad, you can't rush it!" Andrea said, as she sat in the chair against the wall.

"You're daughter is right, Admiral. You had a major injury that left you nearly paralyzed. I told you on your first meeting to not have high expectations of walking without the help of another person, until at least 6 months," she said.

Christopher huffed, "All this leg stretching is ridiculous. I want to try and walk again, like yesterday," he said.

Doctor Malvin sighed, "Alright. But I'm warning you, if you stress yourself out.." she pointed her finger at him.

Christopher rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah.." he muttered.

Doctor Malvin turned to Andrea, "Could you be of some assistance?" she asked, smiling.

Andrea stood up and walked over to the bio-bed, "What do you need me to do, Doctor?" she asked.

"I want you to take your father's hands and help him off the table. Then I want you to hold onto his hands, and move backward slowly," she said.

Andrea nodded and helped her father off the bio-bed, holding his hands tightly as his feet rested on the floor.

"Take it slow, Dad. I've got you," she said, as she took one small step backwards.

It was a slow and painful process, but Christopher was able to take a few wobbly steps, as Andrea lightly pulled him across the room. Once the pain became unbearable, Andrea settled him down in her vacant seat and got him a glass of water.

"I don't like this," he said, as she came back with the water.

"It's intense therapy, Dad. No one said it was going to be easy," she said, kneeling down next to him.

Christopher took a sip of the water, before setting the glass down against his knee. Doctor Malvin was busy inputting the progress Christopher had made that day, letting her patient and his child talk.

"Can't they just pop some metal rods in my legs?" he asked.

Andrea rolled her eyes, "No, they can't. You're injuries aren't the same as those of someone who either fell off a building or had a major car accident. You need to calm down and take it slow. You'll give yourself a heart attack," she warned, taking the glass from him.

"That's all for today, Admiral. I'll see you back here tomorrow at the same time," Doctor Malvin said, as she walked towards the door.

"Lucky me," he said, closing his eyes.

Doctor Malvin sighed before smiling at Andrea, "You're more than welcome to come during your father's appointments. Maybe some encouragement will make this process a little less difficult," she said, before waving goodbye to them both.

Andrea looked from the door to her father, "She's really nice, Dad. And you're being a grumpy old man," she said, moving to retrieve his wheelchair.

"I am not. It's just frustrating," he said, as Andrea helped him move from the chair and into the wheelchair.

"Well just think about the day when you get to walk. You'll probably have a cane, but it's better than nothing," she said, as they made their way to the door.

"But I'll still be crippled," he pointed out, as she pushed him out into the hallway.

"Alright, enough about the crippled nonsense. Your grouchiness is starting to annoy me, " she said.

"You know what, take me down to the third floor," he said, as they got onto the lift.

"What? Why?" she asked, as she pressed the button for the floor.

The doors to the lift closed, and they began their descent downwards. The third floor was the general clinic and gynecology, something she was sure her father didn't need to go to.

"You're getting birth control. I made you an appointment when you went to the bathroom," he said, as the lift stopped on the third floor.

"WHAT! Dad, you can't do that! I'm a legal adult and you can't make appointments for me anymore!" she said, as he wheeled himself out.

"I'm still your father and I said you're getting birth control. You live in my house so you have to follow my rules," he said, as she followed him to the desk.

"You do realize that everyone will find out that you took me to get birth control and the rumor mill will kick off! " she said, as he spoke to the nurse at the desk.

"Don't worry, I made sure no one put your name down. You're lucky you're dad is the Admiral. I have pull around here," he said, pointing to the nurse. "Follow her. I'll be right behind you, so you better not run," he warned, as she stomped after the nurse.

The woman took them down to the end of the hall, before leading them into an examination room.

"The doctor will be with you shortly," she said, before closing the door.

Andrea sat down on the bio-bed, glaring at her father. "I can't believe you did this! I would've gone with Nyota, given the moment I decided to actually engage in.. well you know," she exclaimed.

"Just humor me, Andromeda. I don't need any surprises from you and Leo. I'm not ready to be a grandfather yet," he said, as someone knocked on the door.

"Alright, Cadet Rog- Andrea?"

Andrea quickly looked up and paled, "Oh my god," she whispered to herself.

Christopher on the other hand, sat there looking pleased with himself. Who better to administer his daughter's birth control shot, than her own boyfriend.

"Leo! What are you doing here?" she asked, as a nervous laugh escaped her.

"Umm, I was doing my rounds. They needed some help- what are you doing here in gynecology? You're not here for a-" he asked, looking down at the PADD he held.

"Um.."

"She's here for birth control, Doctor McCoy," Christopher said.

Andrea wanted to die right then and there. Of all the doctors in the building, her own boyfriend would be the one to give her birth control. Of course that would mean that she was planning on having sex with him, if not now but in the near future. But the embarrassment was slowly killing her, and she wanted nothing more than to disappear right there.

Leo managed to find his voice, nodding at the information given to him. "Right. Birth control. That's good, that you're here for birth control," he said, moving to the counter.

Andrea closed her eyes, "Kill me," she whimpered.

With trembling hands, Leo set up the hypospray with the common birth control that was administered, and walked over to the bio-bed.

"I need you to lie back for me, and lift your shirt up a bit," he said, clearing his throat.

Andrea did what he asked, trembling as he placed a cool hand against her stomach. He pulled the side of her shorts down, exposing her hip. Placing the hypospray against it, he looked up at her.

"This will sting a bit," he said, as she nodded.

Andrea flinched at the pinch from the needle, as gently removed it from her hip. She almost groaned in protest, when his hand left her body. Leo set the empty hypospray down, and helped her back into a sitting position.

"It'll take a few months for your body to get use to the medicine. You'll experience a few out-of-balance menstrual cycles, but it'll eventually even out. Now, if you feel like something's wrong or you experience anything that's out of your norm, you'll need to come back in," he said, looking at her.

She nodded, "Alright, I'll make sure to do that," she said, blushing furiously.

"Well, if we're done here, I'd like to get back home. I think I could use a nap," Christopher said, interrupting the two before him.

Leo helped her off the bio-bed and she walked over to her father, "Thank you, Doctor McCoy," he said, as Andrea pushed him towards the door.

Andrea looked over at him, "I'm so sorry," she mouthed.

Leo nodded and made a gesture that he would call her later, before giving her a quick and silent kiss. He followed them out into the hall, and watched as she pushed her father out to the lifts. He silently hoped that Andrea would give Christopher hell to pay, before telling a nurse that he would be heading up to his office. He needed a stiff drink to clear his head.


	24. Chapter 24

**I'm gonna fast forward in this chapter to when **_**Enterprise **_**gets it's new mission. Only doing it to speed up the storyline b/c there's only so much you could write about during their break. LOL.**

The next two months flew by quickly for Andrea and the rest of her friends. Winter Break was coming up quickly for the Academy, which meant that finals and packing of the dorms were in full swing. Luckily for Andrea, she managed to take her finals early than the rest of her fellow classmates, so that the grades could be sent to universities near by. Her relationship with Leo grew stronger everyday, despite their work and class schedules. Andrea had also used her free time to take her father to physical therapy. By now, Christopher could stand on his own for a few minutes, before requesting the help of his daughter to sit back down.

It was the first week of December, and Andrea was in the backyard tending to her rapidly growing plants. Leo stepped outside with two glasses of sweet tea, which Andrea had become addicted to ever since Leo made it for her one night he stayed over for dinner.

"How's your garden holding out?" he asked, holding the glass out for her.

Removing her gloves, she accepted the glass from him with a smile.

"Well, it's a pain to maintain. So far I don't see anything, but I'm still cutting away here and there," she said, before taking a sip.

Leo sat down on one of the chairs, "Who's gonna watch over this when you and your dad head back to New York?" he asked.

Andrea and Christopher made plans to spend Christmas in New York City with Aunt Kitty and her boyfriend, Max. With the upcoming meeting between Jim and Admiral Barnett about the _Enterprise, _Christopher accepted the invitation and they were expected to fly out on the 18th of that month.

"I asked the little girl next door to watch it for me. Her and her mother are going to come by and water in the mornings and evenings. Hopefully by the time we come back, I'll have at least one pepper growing," she said, pouting.

Leo chuckled, "Maybe gardening isn't your thing," he said.

Andrea scowled as she stood up. She then plopped down across his lap, resting one arm around his neck, while her legs hung over the arm of the chair. Leo groaned under the extra weight he had to hold, shifting his glass from one hand to the other.

"Maybe it is, Leo. It's just testing my patience," she muttered, sipping from her glass slowly.

She could hear her father talking on the Comm with one of the other Admirals, scheduling when the new mission would be assigned. Andrea knew that it would be any day now, when Leo would get called in to retrieve it. Every time she thought about him leaving, she pictured a very dull and boring life. But it was her choice to stay behind and attend a real university.

"You alright?" Leo asked, breaking her train of thought.

Andrea looked at him and nodded, "Yeah, just thinking," she said.

Leo looked at her as her gaze drifted off towards the weeping willow trees that surrounded the yard.

"Are you sure I can't convince you to change your mind?" he asked.

She smiled softly, "I'm not going, Leo. I need to do this for me, take back the life that the Academy took form me. I want to experience college like everyone else did," she said, shrugging.

Leo nodded, "I know. But it's going to suck bein' up there without you. I'll be stuck in that tin can with Jim," he groaned.

Andrea snorted, "Better be nice to him. I hear he throws a mean punch," she said, moving her feet to the ground.

Just as Leo was about to respond, something caught her eye. Placing the glass onto the wicker table, she got up and walked over to the small patch of wild vines. Getting down on her knees, she began to pull them away, throwing them over her shoulder.

"What are you doin'?" Leo asked, watching her from the seat.

Andrea didn't answer, as she ripped the vines from the ground. When she finally cleared everything away, a huge smile broke across her face. She let out a screech, which caused Leo to jump up from his seat.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked, setting his glass down next to hers.

Andrea stood up and turned around, "I did it!" she grinned, the excitement evident on her face.

Looking down at her outstretched hand, he was shocked to see a large orange pepper resting there.

He looked up at her and smiled, "Maybe you found your new calling," he said, as she bounced on her heels.

She quickly ran past him and into the house, "DADDY! DADDY!" she shouted.

"Andrea, I'm in the middle of a conversation," Christopher said, turning away from the Comm.

"Look! I finally grew something!" she exclaimed, holding the pepper out for him to see.

He couldn't help but smile at her excitement, knowing that she worked so hard to put the garden together.

"It looks good, Honey Bee. How about you wash it off in the kitchen and we can see if it tastes as good as it looks," he said.

Leo walked into the house, carrying both glasses from outside. "Come on, Andy. I'm sure your dad wants to finish his call," he said, before heading into the kitchen.

"I don't want to cut it up! What if this is the only thing I get from that mess?" she asked, as he turned the sink on.

Christopher turned back to the Comm. "Sorry Thompson, Andrea's garden finally produced something.."

Later on, with Leo's help, the three sat around the kitchen table for dinner. The pepper tasted delicious in the salad, and Andrea was pleased with herself for the hard work she committed.

"So, tomorrow they're assigning your mission," Christopher said.

Andrea and Leo paused and looked up at him, shocked that a decision had been made that quick. Leo chewed his food, taking a sip of water to wash it down.

Clearing his throat he asked, "How long?" he asked.

Christopher shrugged, "They wouldn't tell me. Thompson knew that you were here, and since I see you and the others on a daily basis, they figured it wouldn't be right for me to tell you before the hearing," he said, shrugging.

Andrea nodded, "Makes sense. They'll probably give you information about everything else, except for the timeframe,"

"They want you down there at 0900 hours, Leo," Christopher said.

"Can't wait," he replied, sarcastically.

Andrea snorted, "At least you don't have to be there at the crack of dawn. I'm sure Jim has to be there at 0600," she said, reaching for the salad bowl.

Christopher handed the bowl to her, "He'll be there before you, with Spock. I think you and everyone else are set to arrive around the same time," he said.

Leo nodded before looking at Andrea, who snagged a slice of her pepper from the bowl. She took a bite, before shrugging.

"Maybe they'll give you a short mission.." she offered, despite the worry flashing in her eyes.

Afterwards, Andrea cleared off the table and washed the dishes. Leo went out back to set up the small bonfire and moved the outdoor furniture around it. He helped Christopher outside- without the use of his wheelchair- and helped him settle down into the wicker chair. Andrea made coffee and set a bag of marshmallows onto a tray, handing it to Leo.

"I'll grab some blankets and the skewers," she said, as he carried the tray outside.

A few minutes later, Andrea stepped outside with the blankets and skewers. She dropped everything onto her chair, before grabbing a blanket for her father. Once he was blocked from the nippy December air, Andrea gave Leo his blanket and sat down in her chair. Passing out the skewers, they sat around the small fire roasting marshmallows.

"I remember doing this when you were little, " Christopher said, as he turned the skewer around in his hand. "When Andrea learned the meaning behind her name, we would sit down on our back porch and roast these babies, while star gazing," he said to Leo.

"They let you do that on a beach?" he asked, as Andrea brought her marshmallow away from the fire.

"It's a private beach. They can't stop a little bonfire and some marshmallow roasting. Plus they would have hell to pay, messing with a 3 year old who wanted to eat badly burnt goo," she said, pulling the toasted marshmallow apart.

Christopher chuckled, "You should've seen her when it rained. The tantrums she would throw," he said, getting a scoff from Andrea.

"I never threw a tantrum!" she said, while reaching for another puffy treat to roast.

"Somehow I don't believe that," Leo quipped, as he reached for his coffee.

Andrea rolled her eyes, "I was simply telling the rain to leave my house,"

Both men chuckled and she shook her head, "Anyways, I don't know if we'll see that much. With all the lights from the city and around here, we'll be lucky if we can see anything," she said, looking up at the sky.

Christopher sighed, "That's the downfall of living out here," he said.

They all sat in silence, the fire crackling before them, watching as the clouds rolled in from the East. Finally the clouds drifted off and the stars seemed brighter than before. Andrea managed to find the Andromeda constellation, a smile on her face, as the lights twinkled down at her. Every few minutes someone would point out a constellation here and there, as the bag of marshmallows moved between him or her.

As the evening progressed, the thought about tomorrows meeting became the last thing either thought about. Only for a night, would they think about happiness, before the chaos began.


	25. Chapter 25

**I might start doing a few OS with this storyline that will be rated a little more..mature. Not sure yet, but I want to give you guys a heads up! **

The intrusion of sunlight cut across the room, interrupting a peaceful slumber. Andrea groaned, rolling over to push her face into her pillow. However, she was surprised to find that her pillow wasn't underneath her head. Opening her eyes, she came face to face with the ugly checkered pattern of her living room sofa. Pushing herself up on her elbows, she looked around and found herself alone in the living room. After helping her father to his room, Andrea and Leo lounged on the sofa watching a movie, before passing out.

Kicking the blanket off, she got up and made her way into the kitchen. Turning the coffee machine on, she sat down at the table and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. There was a piece of paper resting on top of the fruit bowl with her name on it. Grabbing it, she flipped the paper open and read the messy scrawl.

_Andy-_

_Headed down to Admiral's office for our mission. Meet us afterwards for breakfast,._

_-Leo_

Folding the paper back up, Andrea got up and make a cup of coffee for her father. Putting together a bowl of cereal and apple slices together, Andrea carried a tray down the hall and into Christopher's room. Setting the tray down on his nightstand, Andrea shook his shoulder.

"Dad, I made you breakfast," she said, as he groaned in protest.

"What are you doing up so early?" he asked, squinting at her.

"It's only ten. I'm gonna go change and meet everyone for breakfast. Will you be alright?" she asked, as he sat up.

Reaching over, Christopher took the cup of coffee and took a sip, before nodding.

"I'll be fine. I don't need to be anywhere today, so I'll catch up on some reading," he said, as she placed the tray onto his lap.

"Okay. I'll bring you another cup of coffee before I leave," she said, walking out of the room.

She took a quick shower, dressed and brought another cup of coffee to her father before leaving. Heading across campus, which was busy with students cramming for their exams, Andrea made it to the cafeteria. Looking around, she spotted Jim and Hikaru at a table in the corner.

Jim looked over as she made her way towards them, "Andy!" he yelled, waving at her.

She waved back, dodging students who were running throughout the cafeteria to their exams or the library. Jim got up and gave her a hug, picking her up off the floor.

"Someone's happy to see me," she said, as he placed her down.

"I have to tell you! We got our mission today," he said, as she nodded.

"I know, Jim. My dad told us last night," she said, as he picked the apple off his tray.

He took a huge bite, "So we like.. got sent on a sixteen year mission," he said, chewing.

Andrea stared at him, watching as he chewed obnoxiously, before bursting into tears. Jim was startled, nearly choking on the apple. Hikaru looked on, wide-eyed- looking between Jim and Andrea. It was at that moment when Leo, Nyota and Pavel came over with their trays. Leo saw Andrea crying and quickly dropped his tray onto the table, before making his way over to her.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she in return, threw her arms around him. She sobbed into his chest, muttering incoherent words.

Leo turned and glared at Jim, "What did you do?" he snapped.

Nyota shook her head, while Hikaru filled Pavel in on what happened. Spock came up next to Nyota, and looked at Andrea.

"It seems as if Andrea is in emotional distress. Something that Jim has inflicted upon her," he said, looking from the sobbing girl to the man standing before her.

Leo growled, "Dammit Jim! What did you do!" he snapped, as he rubbed Andrea's back.

Jim was took shocked to form a complete sentence, "I- I w-"

"H-he said that you're going away for si-sixteen y-y-years," she stuttered, breathing heavily as the tears fell.

Leo looked down at her, before shaking his head. He glared at Jim, who looked embarrassed at the sudden outburst he created. Leo put his hands on either side of her face, before bending down to be at level with her.

"We're not goin' for sixteen years. I would've turned that down automatically," he said, as she sobbed.

"B-but J-jim," she started, as he rolled his eyes.

"Jim's an idiot. We're only going for six months," he said.

Andrea blinked, "W-what" she asked, hiccupping.

"They're sending us up for six months. They want to see how idiot over here can handle being a captain," he said, nodding his head towards Jim.

Andrea was slightly confused, "Really?" she asked.

Leo nodded, "Yes. Six months. That's all we got," he said.

"Okay.." she said, sniffling.

Reaching over, Leo grabbed a few napkins and started wiping her face. Nyota set her tray down on the table, and walked over to them.

"How about I take her to the ladies room and we'll get you some food?' she asked, placing a hand on her arm.

Andrea nodded, "I'll get you something to eat. Go wash your face," Leo said, before kissing her forehead.

Nyota took Andrea by the arm and led her to the bathroom, moving through the crowds of people. Leo turned and glared at Jim, who stood rooted to the spot.

"Dammit Jim! Must you always crack a joke? It's bad enough I gotta spend six months on that tin can with you!" he snapped, before storming back towards the food line.

As Andrea and Nyota made their way back into the cafeteria, Nyota kept asking if she was fine.

"I'm fine, Ny. Slightly embarrassed, but I'll live," she assured the woman.

Nyota shook her head, "I wish I could kill Jim. Or glue his mouth shut," she said, rolling her eyes.

Andrea laughed, "It would be nice to keep those lips from flapping. I am so mad at him now," she said, as they walked over to the table.

Leo looked up and pulled the chair out that was next to him. Andrea sat down and looked at the tray before her. She was relived to see a hot cup of coffee with a bowl of fruit and croissant waiting for her.

"Do you want something else? I wasn't sure what you were in the mood for," Leo asked, as he cut his omelet.

Andrea picked up the cup of coffee and took a sip, before shaking her head. "This is fine," she assured him.

While everyone broke off into their own conversations, tuning in at the right moments, Andrea and Leo sat closely together in their own world.

"When do you leave?" she asked, tearing off the end of the croissant.

"The 15th at 0700," he said.

Andrea nodded as she chewed, washing the food down with a sip of coffee. "So that gives us ..today's the 3rd, so twelve days. That's not too bad," she shrugged.

Leo stole a strawberry from her bowl, "Still, these twelve days will fly by fast. Too fucking fast if you ask me," he said.

"Well, we just have to spend a lot of time together. At least it's six months, Leo. I don't know how I could survive sixteen years," she mumbled, stabbing a grape with her fork.

Leo wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him, kissing the top of her head.

"Hey Andy, can you pass me the sugar?" Jim asked, as he held his hand out.

Andrea sat up in her seat and ignored him, stirring some milk into her cup.

Jim sighed, "Really? You're going to ignore me now?" he asked, as she stirred.

"Pavel, could you please pass the idiot the sugar? I simply cannot reach him," she said, tapping her spoon against the rim of her cup.

Leo snorted, while Pavel looked uncomfortable at the sudden change in behavior of the girl. He picked up the sugar bowl and handed it to Jim. Jim took it, glaring at Andrea, before turning to Pavel.

"Thank you," he said, scooping a few spoonful's of sugar into his cup.

"I want to take a look at the ship and see what they did," Hikaru said, standing up.

"I go vith you," Pavel said, getting up as well.

"You guys coming?" Hikaru asked, picking his tray up.

Nyota and Spock nodded, while Jim stood up. As they grabbed their trays, they started towards the garbage dispenser and headed out the door.

"Not going?" Andrea asked, as she ate her food.

"I don't care what they did to the ship. As long as I got enough supplies before we leave, I don't need to see anything else," he said.

Andrea nodded and opened her mouth to speak, when someone hugged her from behind. She jumped, craning her neck to see who was holding her.

"I'm sorry! Don't hate me. If I die in space that will be the last thing on my mind," Jim cried, hugging her tightly.

Andrea scoffed, "Get off, Jim! I'm trying to eat here," she said, wiggling out of his arms.

But Jim held on, "No, tell me that you accept my apology!" he said, as she squirmed in her seat.

"Oh for heaven's sake! Okay, I forgive you Jim. Now get the hell off me!"

Jim gave her a squeeze, before kissing her cheek. "Thank you!" he exclaimed, before letting go. "I'll see you guys later!" he shouted, before running out of the cafeteria.

Andrea and Leo watched as he ran off, shaking their heads.

"Infant," she muttered, before turning back to her food.


	26. Chapter 26

**What happened to all my readers? LOL. I was so used to getting x-amount of reviews! Anyways, sorry for the slight delay. Getting papers done for classes before spring break D: **

"Maybe if you weren't such a crab-ass half the time and actually tell me what you need, this would go by quickly,"

Andrea was standing next to a display of towels, as Leo leaned against a shopping cart, scowling at everyone and everything in his sight.

"I don't need towels, Andrea. We have them on board," he sighed.

"You said last night that you wanted to get towels because the one's on board weren't good enough!" she stomped her foot, annoyed at his behavior.

"Fine! Fine! Just pick whatever color, I don't care!" he snapped.

Andrea glared at him, before grabbing a set of pink towels and throwing them in the cart. She then walked down the next aisle, leaving him at the end-cap display alone. Leo could feel his eye twitching, as he stood there, staring at the towels in the cart. Part of him wanted to switch the pink towels to something more masculine, but he didn't want to piss his girlfriend off even more. Instead, he turned the cart and followed her, watching as she looked at the items on the shelves.

The night before, Andrea suggested that he should make a list of things he needed before leaving. Even though the ship would be fully stocked with necessities, Andrea made a point that "a little something from home" would be nice to have while onboard for six months. Now, he wished he'd changed the subject or told her that he had stuff in his dorm.

"Do you need any coffee or tea? Or does the ship have what you like?" she snapped, glancing at him.

Leo stepped away from the cart and stood next to her, staring at her and he grabbed a box of spiced tea bags. He held the box up between them, shaking it lightly.

"When you go food shopping for our future house, this is the tea that I like," he said, before tossing the box into the cart.

Andrea scoffed, "Who says I'll be living with you? You keep this attitude up, and you'll be living in a box on the street," she said, before grabbing a box of her father's favorite coffee and a box of peach tea for herself.

She then pulled the end of the cart forward, moving down the aisle as Leo leaned against the handle bar.

"I don't understand why I'm the one putting stuff in the cart, Leo. You're the one that's going up there for six months! You said you needed stuff and that you wanted me to come to the store, so I did. I could've stayed home and started laundry or something," she said, pulling the list he wrote out the night before.

"Well, I didn't expect fifty different questions about what I need. You said to write a list and I did!" he exclaimed.

Andrea looked at the list, holding it away from her as she tried to decipher the handwriting. She then turned to him and shook her head.

"I can't read this! You have horrible handwriting!" she said.

Leo sighed and snatched the list out of her hand and looked down at it, "I need toothpaste, mouthwash, deodorant, shampoo, razors, shaving cream…" he started, as he read each item on the list.

Afterwards, he looked down at her and saw that she was just staring back at him. "So you need toiletries and snacks. Why must you give an attitude when I asked exactly what you wanted from that list?" she asked.

"Because this is taking forever. I just wanna get the stuff and go home and take a nap! I've been at the clinic for two days non-stop, and all I want to do is sleep," he begged.

Andrea sighed, "Fine. Lets get your shit and go. I have to meet Nyota in an hour anyway," she said, before turning on her heel and disappearing around the corner to the next aisle.

Leo sighed, pushing the cart after her. Ten minutes later, Leo managed to get everything he needed and they both headed to the register. Once they paid for their things, they took the long walk back towards the campus. 

Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, Leo pulled her to his side.

"I'm sorry for bein' an asshole," he said, as they walked.

"Why are you so grumpy? If you're going to be like that all time while shopping, then I don't want to go with you," she said, as they crossed the street.

Leo sighed, "I just don't like shopping. There's too many of one thing and you gotta pick what color you want and what size. It's just too much of a hassle if you ask me," he said.

"You think I like to shop? When I lived in Santa Monica, I always went shopping by myself. Unless Dad was home from the Academy. I had to make sure everything had a expiration date that was more than two weeks and that I had enough food in the house to last a month. I still have to do the food shopping, which is even more difficult because I need to make sure I get the right food that wont make my dad sick when he's taking his medicine.." she ranted.

"I'm sorry. I'd like to try it again when I get back.. if you'll have me," he said, grinning down at her.

Andrea smiled, "Fine. Now, is spiced tea the only tea you enjoy?" she asked.

Two hours later, Andrea found herself at the mall with Nyota, who insisted that she needed new clothes for the trip. Andrea couldn't figure out why, since she would be wearing her uniform most of the time. But Nyota insisted that they go to the mall, and that it would be good for girl talk.

"He really bought pink towels?" Nyota asked, as she skimmed a rack full of skirts.

Andrea was holding a stiletto in her hand, examining the very high heel.

"Yup. I threw them in and he bought them. I was so mad at him, that he if went and changed the color, I wouldn't flipped. He pissed me off so much today," she said, putting the shoe down.

Nyota sighed, "Men. They always bitch when they go shopping with us. I'm surprised he didn't go with Jim," she said, tossing dark blue skirt over her arm.

Andrea moved to a rack of dresses and pulled a white strapless sundress and held in against her body.

"I already went with Jim the other day. Let me tell you, he's easy to shop with. Didn't even need a list and he got everything he needed. Now if only Leo could pick that trait up, I'd be a happy lady," she said, placing the dress back onto the rack.

After Nyota paid for her things, the two went out into the busy mall and started walking to their next destination.

"You should get something from there," Nyota said, pointing towards a shop. 

Andrea looked over and immediately blushed, "I don't need anything from that place," she said, looking forward.

Nyota grabbed her by the arm and pulled her towards a skimpy lingerie shop. The store was draped in dark blue and purple tapestries, and smelled like a mix of wildflowers and candy. Andrea felt her nose burn at the flooding smell, as she bumped her hip into a table. The lights were dimmed down, making it barely visible to see anything.

"Ohhh this is pretty!" Nyota said, holding up a sheer hunter green bra.

Andrea frowned at the lace contraption, "I don't wear things like that," she said.

Noyta shrugged, "It's not something you wear under clothes! You put it on, walk out to Leo and it ends up on the floor.. duh!" she said, placing the bra back onto the table.

Andrea blushed, "Why would I buy something that's only going to end up on the floor? And I wouldn't wear that in front of Leo!" she said, folding her arms across her chest.

"Because it's sexy. And it spices things up!" the older woman said, moving to a rack of dainty panties.

"Ny, we aren't doing.. that yet. He doesn't even know that I'm a.. you know," she said, blushing.

Nyota stepped closer to her, "You know have to buy this stuff to actually do it. There are other things you two can do that doesn't involve you two knocking boots," she said.

Andrea blushed, "What? You- You mean…Oh." she said, before going wide-eyed. "Oh OH! You mean. Oh god.."

Nyota smiled, "Oh sweetie. I'm gonna have to train you before I let you out into the wild," she said, before pulling her further into the store.


	27. Chapter 27

**I might have one more chapter to this story after this one. I have the first two chapters of a sequel written out- that need to be edited- which I'll do over my spring break or sooner. Plus I want to do some more one-shots of Andrea/Pike as well as Andrea/Leo and all that. Not 100% sure yet, but just wanted to put that out there! Anyways, this chapter is kinda long.. so enjoy.**

The next few days went by quickly-filled with work and get-togethers- which Andrea enjoyed for the most part. It was the night before the _Enterprise _would go off on their mission for six months, and Andrea suddenly felt the dread she wanted to avoid. After having dinner with her friends, Andrea returned to Leo's room for the night. Jim would be staying closer to the shuttle dock, since he had to be up earlier than everyone, leaving the couple alone for the night.

"I can't believe it's actually here," Andrea said, as she lounged across Leo's bed.

"Me either. Snuck up real fast, if you ask me," he said, setting his jacket across the back of a chair.

"Are you all packed?" she asked, propping herself up on her elbows.

Leo nodded, "Yeah. How's your knee?" he asked, walking over to the bed.

Andrea looked down at the scraped and semi-bloody cut on her bare knee, which was a result of horsing around with Jim.

"It's fine. Doesn't hurt at all," she said, as Leo sat down and examined it.

"I told Jim not to egg you on for a race, but does he listen? No," he muttered.

Andrea laughed, "It's alright, Leo. I was the one who took the challenge and in result I got a cut on the knee. Nothing disastrous…" she said.

"Still… and we should clean this up before it gets infected," he said, getting ready to stand up.

Andrea reached out and wrapped her hand around his arm, causing him to pause and look down at her. Pulling him back down onto the bed, Andrea pulled herself up and kissed him. Leo pushed himself forward slowly, causing Andrea to lay back across the mattress. She could feel Leo's hand moving up her dress, which was now bunched up above her hips.

She pulled away from his lips, gasping. "Wait-" she breathed.

"Too fast?" asked Leo, resting his forehead against hers.

"No- Not really, I just-" she started, as Leo lifted his head up.

Andrea looked at him and blushed, "I'm a virgin, Leo," she finally admitted, watching him process the information she had just dumped on him.

"Oh.." he said, nodding his head.

She closed her eyes and turned her head away, embarrassed. Leo saw this motion and quickly spoke.

"Hey, don't do that. It's alright, Andrea," he said, running his hand down her arm

She looked back at him, "I didn't meant to put it all out there like this," she said.

He smiled, "It was going to come out anyway. Would you rather have waited for me to find out myself the hard way?" he asked.

Andrea blushed, "No, not at all. But I'm new at this," she said.

"We don't have to rush it, Andrea. We've got all the time in the world," he said softly, running his fingers through her hair.

She nodded, "I know that. And I wouldn't want to do it the night before you go off for six months. But-" she blushed, looking down, "There are other things we could do.." she said, shrugging.

Leo smirked, "Oh there is?" he asked, wrapping his arm around her waist.

Andrea laughed, "I've heard a few things. I'm not that oblivious when it comes to sex," she told him.

Leo silenced her with a kiss and pushed her back down onto the bed lightly, allowing her to wrap one leg around his. A giggle erupted from Andrea, and she knew this would be a wonderful night.

_The next morning_

Andrea woke up to find herself wrapped in Leo's arms, her head resting on his bare chest. The sun was slowly rising, the light trickling in through the half-opened shades in the room. Images from the night before flashed in her head, and she smiled to herself. She snuggled further down against the mattress, trying to block out the early morning cold air.

Leo shifted, "What's all the moving for?" he mumbled, as his arms tightened against her bare waist.

"I'm cold," she said, her leg wrapping around his.

Leo groaned, "I told you to put clothes on before you went to sleep," he yawned.

"I couldn't move if you remember correctly," she said, making him chuckle.

"Trying to come down from that high?" he asked, please with himself.

She snorted, "Please, you were all weepy once I finished with you," she said, before letting out a shriek as he started tickling her.

"I think I've turned you into a bad girl. I can only imagine what you'll be like when we do have sex," he said, kissing her shoulder.

"Eh, maybe I wont find amazing like everyone else seems to think. We'll only do it on birthday's, holidays and maybe a sympathy quickie here and there- AH Leo stop! " she yelled, as he tickled her again.

"Alright, we should get up and have something to eat. I need to take a shower- and you should too. You look all.." he said.

"What? Totally sexed up?" she asked, grinning.

Leo rolled his eyes and sat up, throwing the blankets off him. He got up and started towards the bathroom, before bending down to retrieve something off the floor. He turned around and tossed her panties at her, which she quickly caught.

"I would put those on if I were you. It's nippy in here," he said, before heading into the bathroom.

Andrea quickly changed into a clean pair of clothes that she'd brought over the night before. As Leo showered, she got breakfast ready for the both of them. She had two bowls of cereal on the table and was finishing pouring the tea into two cups, when he came out. Andrea looked over at him and smiled, for he was dressed only in a pair of sweats.

"You only had cereal," she said, carrying the two cups over to the table.

Leo nodded, "That's fine. I should probably get used to eating this, since eggs and bacon don't taste as good up in space," he said, sitting down.

They ate their breakfast slowly, enjoying their time together, before the mad rush. Leo finished getting dressed and Andrea made the bed and cleaned the cups and bowls they had used. After a quick check to make sure he had everything, Leo locked up the dorm and they both headed down to the shuttle-dock. Upon their arrival, they were greeted by Jim, Hikaru and Pavel.

"Oh look, the love-birds decided to show up!" Jim said, as he pulled Andrea into a hug.

"It's still early, idiot," Leo said, rolling his eyes.

Jim ignored him and looked down at Andrea, his arm wrapped around her shoulders. "So, are you gonna miss me?" he asked.

Andrea shook her head, "No, not really,"

Leo snorted while Jim looked at her in shock, "Are you serious? Not even a tiny bit?" he asked.

She laughed, "Of course I'll miss you! What kind of friend do you think I am?" she asked.

Nyota, Spock and Scotty arrived a few minutes after she and Leo- along with a few Admirals, including her father. After a quick de-briefing from the Admirals, a shuttle arrived to pick the crew up.

"I'm going to miss you so much,"Nyota said, as she hugged the girl tightly.

"I'll miss you too, Ny. But I'll make sure to call you and you better as well," she said, hugging her back.

Nyota pulled away and held her at arms length, studying her closely. "You look different, Andy. You're practically glowing.. oh my god, did you two.." she started, before glancing around at everyone.

Leaning in closely, "Did you and Leo do it?" she whispered.

Andrea snorted, "No, but we did something alright.." she said, blushing.

The two girls giggled and chatted a bit, before Andrea was pulled way by Scotty for a hug.

"You lassie, betta be good. If I hear that ye been bad at school- you'll be unda my watch when ye come back," he warned.

"Yes sir. And you better tone it down with the alcohol. I saw you bringing that stuff to your room, and if you get my boyfriend in trouble.. " she warned.

Scotty held up his hands, "I would neva do a thing like that!" he said, before grinning.

Andrea said her goodbyes to Spock, who wished her all the best at San Francisco State.

"It would be illogical and out of character for you to act out of character. It's a suitable university, which you will enjoy. And might I suggest you try Zoology and a foreign language?" he asked.

With a quick promise that she would check into it, Andrea headed towards Hikaru and Pavel.

"You two, I will miss the most- besides Leo and Nyota- that is," she said, as they each gave her a hug.

"Vhat Vill I do now? I am ze only young one on board," Pavel said, as she hugged him.

"Don't worry. I'll be back before you know it and we can finally start the prank war we've been planning," she said, as Hikaru laughed.

"As long as I'm not a victim, I full support this motion,' he said.

Andrea laughed, "You can join us if you'd like," she said, hugging him.

As she chatted with Pavel and Hikaru, Leo made his way over to her. Wrapping an arm around her waist, she jumped and craned her neck to look up at him. He smiled at her, which she returned as well.

"If you two don't mind, I'd like to have a moment with my girl," he said, looking at the two men before him.

Both excused themselves, leaving Andrea and Leo alone on the edge of the boarding platform.

Andrea wrapped her arms around his neck, "Boy, everyone is going to miss me," she said, smirking.

"Well, I hope you're gonna miss _me_ more than all of them," he said.

"Maybe I will, maybe I wont," she said coyly, as his arms went around her waist.

"That' a pity. To think of how things went last night, I was sure that you'd be counting the days until I return," he said, sighing.

Andrea giggled, "Of course I'll miss you the most," she said, standing on her toes to kiss him.

"Now, I know you'll be busy with school and taking care of your dad, but I'll try to call you every chance I get," he said.

"I hope you don't plan on abandoning your patients, Doctor," she teased, as he grinned.

"I think they'll understand when I tell them it's important that I talk to the prettiest girl on Earth,"

Andrea snorted, "You're so charming," she said.

"But in all seriousness, we're going to make this work. It'll be tough, but I am willing and I hope you are too," he said.

She nodded, "I plan on calling you every free chance I get. Nothing can come between us- not on Earth and especially not in space," she said.

Leo kissed her again, and she wrapped her arms around him tightly. She kissed him as if it were the last time, trying to memorize how he felt in her arms.

"BONES! WE GOTTA GO!" Jim shouted, as everyone began to board the shuttle.

They pulled apart, breathing heavily. Her forehead rested against his chin, as he hugged her tightly.

"Six months. With him," he muttered, making her laugh.

"It'll be over before you know it," she pointed out, looking at him.

Christopher sat in his chair, as he and Admiral Barnett watched the young couple at the end of the platform.

"Are you expecting a wedding anytime soon?" Barnett asked, looking at his friend.

"I don't know if my heart could take it- Barnett. Still trying to get use to the fact that she's dating," Christopher said, as Leo and Andrea started towards the shuttle.

The man laughed, "I'm surprised you're even letting her date," he said.

Christopher chuckled, "Tell me about it. But McCoy's a good man and he makes her happy," he said.

"That is does,"

Christopher sighed, "Besides, he needs to ask for my permission if he wants to marry my daughter," he stated.

Andrea and Leo stopped by the door to the shuttle, turning to face each other.

"So, you'll be good and wont let Jim get to you?," she asked, fiddling with the collar of his uniform.

Leo reached up and took hold of her hands, "I'll try. You know how difficult it is to promise any good behavior with Jim," he said.

Andrea nodded, "I'll miss you," she said, as tears filled her eyes.

"Hey, no cryin'. You made it this far without doing it," he said, pulling her into his arms.

"I'll miss you, too," he told her as she squeezed him tightly.

"BONESSSSS!" Jim called from inside the shuttle.

Andrea lifted her head from his chest, "PIPE DOWN IN THERE!" she shouted back, causing a trickle of laughter to fill the shuttle.

She then turned back to Leo, "I better let you go. Don't want to be late," she said, with a shrug.

Leo pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear, "I love you," he told her.

She smiled at him, "I love you, too," she said, finally admitting her feelings after all this time.

He could help but grin at her, before sweeping her into his arms for another kiss. He let her go and boarded the shuttle, waving goodbye before he disappeared inside. Andrea made her way towards her father, who held out his hand for her. Taking it, she squeezed it lightly, and watched as the shuttle began to take off. From the windows, she could see Leo waving goodbye to them. Jim sat in the seat before his, and had his face up against the glass, making faces at them. Andrea couldn't help but laugh, while rolling her eyes. She spotted a few more of her friends waving goodbye, as the shuttle moved forward, lifting up.

With her father at her side, Andrea watched as the shuttle moved higher and higher, flying past the Golden Gate Bridge. She stood silently and watched with tears in her eyes, as the shuttle grew smaller and smaller before it disappeared up into the bright blue morning sky.


	28. Chapter 28

**I've decided that this is the final chapter of Never Let Me Go. I don't want to drag this on forever! But do not fear! I do have a sequel in the works. I need to edit it and it should be up sometime in the upcoming week- along with a series of OS. Thank you to all my readers for the reviews! It means a lot to me! I am so glad you joined me on the first chapter of Andrea and Leo's relationship! Thank you all! XOXOX**

Christmas and New Years came and went, and Andrea found a comfortable pace with her life. Her and her father enjoyed their holiday in New York City with Aunt Kitty and her boyfriend Max. She couldn't wait to return to the City, and hoped that Leo would come with her to meet her Aunt. She made sure to call him during her stay in the noisy city, and learned so much during their time apart. It was on that trip, that she knew Leo was her soul mate. She didn't need for him to tell her that he wanted to be the father of her kids, to know that.

As soon as she returned to California, the spring semester had begun and Andrea nervously went off to her first day of classes. She parked the car in the busy parking lot, watching as men and women her own age, walked towards the buildings. It was so weird to see her new classmates in normal street wear, instead of stiff uniforms. Taking the keys out of the ignition, she remembered what her father told her earlier that morning during breakfast.

_Just be you and everything will come naturally, Honey Bee. Go with your gut instinct and it'll go smoothly. You'll be fine and you'll make lots of friends. _

Grabbing her bag from the front seat, Andrea opened the door and stepped out into the bright sunshine. Cutting across the parking lot, and waiting for cars to drive by, Andrea finally made her way into the building and looked down at her schedule. _Romance and Literature AB145. _Looking at the signs on the wall, Andrea turned left and walked down a long and crowded corridor. She smiled to herself, remembering the comment Leo made when she read him her schedule one night via Comm.

_Romance and Literature? Are you planning on running away with another doctor? I thought I gave you enough romance to keep you happy? _

After assuring him that he did produce enough romance in her life, he made a comment about how "utterly dull" the class sounded. She heard a beep and pulled her Comm out of her bag, smiling as she read the message.

_Queen Andromeda of Earth-_

_Good luck, Baby. Don't be too much a smartass and keep away from the boys. I love you. _

_ -Leo_

When she found her classroom, Andrea took a seat in the back by the wall, and sent a quick message back to him. Then she sat and watched as students trickled into the room, sitting down in various spots. She was only five minutes early, but was surprised at how empty the room was. Back in the Academy, an entire lecture hall would be packed way before the scheduled time. She sighed at the thought of the Academy, and how she was missing the first day of classes there. But this would be a good change for her, something she desperately needed. As she overviewed her schedule for the rest of the day, a young blonde woman took a seat next to her. Andrea glanced over at her, taking in the bleached hair with green streaks. She wore a tank top, showing off her pale-tattooed covered skin, and the multiple piercings in her nose, lips and ears.

She thought about getting up and moving, but suddenly felt bad about it. She didn't want to be one of those people, who avoided such colorful youths of her generation. As the girl pulled a notebook out of her bag, a young man with black-framed glasses and messy black hair sat down next to the girl. She smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss. Andrea looked away and felt a little pang of sadness, for she and Leo would never take classes like this or of any kind again. Once she graduated from here, it would be straight up to the _Enterprise _and off to being a doctor.

Suddenly, the blonde turned to Andrea.

"Hey," she said, popping her gum, and startling Andrea. "I'm Chloe," the girl said, holding her hand out.

Andrea smiled softly at her, taking Chloe's hand into hers, "Androm- Andrea" she said, correcting herself.

Chloe smiled, "Andromeda? That's totally badass!" she said.

The boy next to her chuckled and she glanced at him, "This is my boyfriend Alex," she said.

Alex grinned, "Howyadoin?" he asked, tipping his head towards her.

"Nice to meet you," Andrea said, looking between the couple.

"Are you new here? I haven't seen you around before," Chloe asked.

Andrea nodded, "Yeah first day. I just transferred from the Academy," she said, tucking a loose curl behind her ear.

Alex quickly looked at her, "Wait, you were in Starfleet?" he asked.

"Yeah.. I took a leave of absence to attend college.." she said, as the two looked at her; wide-eyed.

"So you're like.. really smart?" Chloe asked, and Andrea felt the dread.

She was singled out, of course. On her first day as well, to make it worse. She would have to change seats now, to avoid the couple next to her. There was no way she'd let anyone bully her into doing the hard work for them.

"Yea—I guess," she shrugged, as the couple smiled at her.

"No offense, but why aren't you in Harvard or Yale?" Alex asked, frowning.

"Oh, well.. my dad was in an accident and he needs help around the house. So I decided to come here, since it's closer to our house.." she said.

Chloe looked at Alex, " We totally have to watch our asses now. She's going to make everyone in the room look like stardust," she said, smiling.

Andrea was alarmed, "Oh no- I don't want to do tha-" she started, but Alex stopped her.

"It's alright, Andrea. We've been taking the same classes with a half the people in here. Before you, Chlo and I were the only two who actually got A's in the class. Now you're part of the trio," he said.

"Really?" she asked, looking between the two.

Chloe smiled, "Welcome to the club, Sweetheart," she said.

Andrea smiled, "Thanks,"

At that moment, the professor came into the room and everyone fell into silence. She went over the syllabus and what to expect from everyone. After handing out a list of required readings and the books that they needed, she dismissed the class with their first reading and writing assignment due for the next lecture. Andrea, Chloe and Alex walked out into the hallway.

"So what do you have next?" Chloe asked, as they headed towards the door.

Andrea looked at her schedule, "I have Zoology I," she said.

Alex grinned, "I have that too! Are you pre-med?" he asked.

While Andrea wasn't sure what her status was with the Academy, she simply nodded. "Yeah, what about you?" she asked.

"I'm Pre-Med with a minor in XenoZoology. I want to be a doctor and study alien life-forms.. so I need to take all the required classes for Starfleet," he said.

Andrea smiled, "That's awesome! I didn't even know Starfleet had a XenoZoology program," she said, making a note to ask her father about it later.

"I'm a Political Science major- I know, boring and uncool. But I could go into Starfleet if I wanted to.. since we have all the issues with rouge planets and the constant creation of new treaties.." Chloe said, with a shrug.

"Which she will- since she can't be away from me for more than a second," Alex said, wrapping his arm around her waist.

Andrea watched as Chloe and Alex shared a kiss, and wished that Leo were there with her to do the same.

"Okay, you two better get going! I don't want to be responsible for any lateness. If you have a break afterwards, you're more than welcomed to join us for lunch. There's a burger place across a few minutes from here," Chloe said, pulling a pair of sunglasses out of her bag.

"I'd like that," Andrea said, nodding her head.

Chloe grinned, "Good. Now go on and learn your alien animals and whatnot. I have a drawing class to attend! See ya later!" she said, before heading off.

Alex turned to Andrea and grinned, "Shall we?" he asked.

Andrea nodded and they both took off, heading down the hill towards the next class, sharing their interests and checking each other's schedules. Andrea felt herself relax, for all her fears were for nothing. She had made two new friends, which she didn't expect; especially on her first day. She would go to lunch with the couple and remember to exchange numbers with them, since they would start and end the day with a class together. As she took her seat next to Alex, she pulled her Comm out of her bag and sent a quick message to both her father and Leo.

_Dad-_

_You were right. Everything seems to be going fine and I made two friends already. I can't wait to tell you more later tonight!_

_ -Andrea_

She had two minutes to type out a quick message to Leo, as the teacher came in to set up for lecture.

_Cowboy-_

_I love it here. And I made friends already! Who says I can't be a smartass? That's what college is about! Besides, I plan on becoming the female version of Jim- minus the random sexual partners and starting bar-fights. Anyways, I gotta go. Zoology is about to begin and I don't want to get yelled at on my first day. I love you and I'll talk to you later!_

_ -Andrea._

She slipped the device into her a bag, and took out a notebook and pen. The professor handed out the syllabus and introduced the course as the papers moved about. Alex handed her a packet and she took it with a smile, before handing the pile to the boy next to her. Then, turning her attention back to the board, she picked up her pen and began to write.

_Meanwhile_

Leo had just walked out of the medical-bay, informing Chapel- his new head-nurse- that he would be up on the bridge with Kirk. While in the lift, he heard a beep from his Comm and pulled it out of his pocket. He smiled when Andrea's name flashed across the screen, before opening the message she'd sent.

_Cowboy-_

_I love it here. And I made friends already! Who says I can't be a smartass? That's what college is about! Besides, I plan on becoming the female version of Jim- minus the random sexual partners and starting bar-fights. Anyways, I gotta go. Zoology is about to begin and I don't want to get yelled at on my first day. I love you and I'll talk to you later!_

_ -Andrea._

The lift stopped at the bridge and he stepped out, grinning down at the message before him.

"Uh oh, I guess Andrea sent a dirty message," Jim said, as he sat in the Captain's chair.

Hikaru snorted, while Pavel blushed. Leo scowled at Jim, hitting the back of his head as he walked by.

"For your information, my girl is making friends and being the good student that she is," he said.

Jim sat up in his seat, "I hope didn't make friends with any boys," he said, frowning.

He, along with Leo, also warned her about college boys. While Leo threated to break every bone in their body if they messed with her, Jim promised to do all he could to keep them out of the Academy. Andrea was like a sister to him, as Leo was a brother. He would be damned if any man came between them, and out of a job as well.

"I'll find out later. But her goal is to become the female version of you- minus to risky behavior and drooling on herself after throwing a fight- which frightens me more than any friends of the opposite sex," he said.

Jim snorted, "Did I say me and her were separated at birth?" he asked.

Leo rolled his eyes, "I don't know who I'd feel more sorry for- her or Pike," he said.

"Whatever, Bones. But seriously, I'm glad she's having a good time there. This will be good for her," he said, smiling.

"I know. Anyways, what's the news status the transport to new Vulcan?" he asked.

Jim sighed, "Well, Spock is heading down there in an hour to see how the process is going. I'm going down with him, if you wanna join us. Which I suggest you do, because I will be board and he will be busy with his people and showing Nyota off," he said, rolling his eyes.

"I'll go- but only because I need a break from this tin can," he said.

Jim got up and they walked back to the lifts, "Sulu you have the bridge!" he shouted, before they stepped into the lift.

"You just wanna go down and buy some fancy trinket for Andrea.." he said, checking to make sure his Comm was on him.

"So? She's my girlfriend and I want to get her something nice," he said, as they got off at the shuttle hold.

"Just don't get her something that will make it feel like you're buying her love. You already did that man," Jim said, as they headed to the supply closet. "Andrea loves you and no piece of jewelry or whatever it is you wanna get her, will change that. It's my job to keep your ass alive, and that's what I'm gonna do. So it would be a nice gift to me- if you kept yourself out of danger," he said, as they headed towards the shuttle for the trip.

Jim stepped onto the shuttle, before turning around to his best friend. "How about you write a lab report on something weird down there? Don't chicks who have a thing for doctors, dig that shit?" he asked, before Leo pushed him forward.

"Infant!" he growled, as he stepped into the shuttle after him.

**The End**


End file.
